The 3 Acts of KKM
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: 8 years have passed with Yuuri Shibuya as Maoh and things suddenly get busy for he and the gang. Separated into 3 different Acts (Arcs), follow the Shin Makoku clan as they go through an array of events, ranging from meeting new friends, a wedding & so many conflicts! Yuuram, slight SaaYuram others, rated for later chapters and profanity. Better and more complete SUMMARIES inside.
1. Act I, Chapter I

***The 3 Acts of KKM***

Hey howdy hey there folks! So this is my first KKM fanfiction and I wanted to do something unique so I decided to plan up this really long, but not really as complicated as I make it out to be, story that I HAVE to divide into 3 different Acts (or Arcs in the anime/manga world). This is anime based for the most part with some influence from the manga itself, or at least whatever's translated and on the internet…

Now it's time for all that lame story info crap that no one really reads… *sighs*

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN KKM AND ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT! IF I DID THERE'D BE A WHOLE LOT MORE OF KKM GOING AROUND!

**Overall synopsis:** 8 (human) years have passed in Shin Makoku (starting from anime end) and Yuuri, now a pretty decent Maoh at age 24, is still working on obtaining world peace for his other world home. Along the way he meets some old friends, makes some new ones, gets married and goes through some conflicts, some minor, some major. Will King Yuuri ever achieve his final end goal?

**Act I synopsis:** In the distant human kingdom of Taurogo, an upper-middle age King gets dreadfully ill and might soon die but that's not all this country faces as a new royal face appears, ready to claim his rightful spot as the next King of Taurogo, but he's gonna need the help of King Yuuri and his friends.

**Act II synopsis:** The Yuuram wedding is fast approaching and its up for the people in Shin Makoku to get things all set! But it would appear the gang is going to need more help. Good thing the Earth Maoh, Bob, knows a couple of very capable beings.

**Act III synopsis:** When winter comes it snows, but that's not all this winter brings. Conflict has bubbled up and it would appear that it is something not even King Yuuri can avert. Forced to sit back and watch (and worry), Yuuri and the others can do nothing but watch as a county tears itself in two.

**POV:** Third person (unless it changes which I doubt it will).

**Major couples:** Yuuri & Wolfram, OC & Greta, Saralegi X OC

**Couple face-offs:** SaaYuuram, Yuuram vs. Yuuri & OC, (Slight) Lindsey & Greta vs. OC & Greta (that's all I can remember right now…)

**Key:** "Regular dialogue," "_emphasis dialogue,_" _thoughts/emphasis in other text_, flashbacks (end and start of).

Now onto the show! Please enjoy and always remember to review at the end! (Don't worry… I'll remind you later *winks*).

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM, Act I Start: The Prince of Taurogo***

The strokes of the pen on paper were heard in the background softly as the others in the office chattered away about the most unimportant of things. Lately, things around Blood Pledge Castle have been pretty laid back, hardly on what it used to be eight human years ago. But Yuuri Shibuya wasn't complaining on that fact. He had grown used to the peace and quiet. In fact, over the past eight years, King Yuuri of the Mazoku was pretty close to his initial goal of unifying this other world in peace. The only countries left were four small human countries and Big and Small Shimaron, both of which cannot join the alliance until King Saralegi completes his unification process over yonder. Yuuri wasn't so much worried about the Shimaron nations anymore, he knew that Sara wouldn't let him down, he too is so adamant about going into alliance, though truthfully Yuuri knows that all Sara wants is just power (took him several years to finally get it through his thick, naïve skull) but he trusts the fellow half-breed king none-the-less.

"And this spring is so lovely this year!" Gunter said as he clapped his hands together. "Everything is just blossoming and so beautiful! The perfect season for His Majesty the Maoh!"

Yuuri smiled at bit to himself as he signed yet another paper. He glanced over to his left and saw Gwendal also signing. Despite what the intimidating, cute-loving Mazoku said about signing papers being solely placed upon Yuuri's shoulders, he has continued to assist him in the Maoh's still most hated pastime, though nowadays Yuuri takes it without complaining as much anymore.

The Maoh certainly has changed a bit over the years; from that over-emotionally-driven fifteen year old to a twenty-four year old respectable and collected king. Though from time to time one can see Yuuri being his old teenage self when he plays catch with Conrad and in the field with his citizens, or whenever Wolfram calls him a wimp, or when he does complain about his endless piles of paperwork, he has changed for the better and is now a true king, in every sense of the word.

Glancing to his right Yuuri noticed the other two brothers, Conrad and Wolfram, standing faithfully near him, protecting him always, even in their own home. By this point Yuuri chuckled to himself. He still was not used to be followed around everywhere, especially by his over-attentive, over-protective, quick-to-get-jealous, Little Lord Brat of a fiancé Wolfram (there were other words to describe the blonde von Bielefelt but that would take too much time and not enough effort). "Yuuri!" _There he goes…_ Said male thought as he looked up fully to stare back into a pair of emerald eyes. "What's with that smile? You better not be thinking of whoever it is you're cheating on me with!" Yuuri couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up from his lungs. "_Yuuri!_"

"Sorry Wolfram." Yuuri apologized, chuckling once more. "But seriously, calm down. I was actually thinking about you."

At that Wolfram was taken aback, eyes widening and a blush appearing on his face. He turned to the side quickly and crossed his arms, hoping to hide and shake off the blush. In all these eight years, Yuuri still was not conveying all of his feelings he felt for Wolfram, some question wither or not the Maoh even has feelings for his fiancé, it _was _an accidental proposal not meant to happen from both parties. But lately (for the past few years or so) Yuuri has been saying things like before, causing the Little Lord Brat's heart to skip a beat and the blood to rush to his face. He still didn't know if he was being played or not by the Maoh. "Oh? Care to tell me what about me graced your thoughts?" Wolfram spoke then, internally celebrating for not stuttering once like he felt like would happen.

Yuuri smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

"You wimp! I'm your fiancé! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri automatically shot back, ignoring the rest of Wolfram's sentence.

"A wimp is a wimp!"

_Déjà vu… _Yuuri thought. He was sure he's heard that sentence before. "I said _don't call me a wimp_!"

"Wimp, wimp, _wimp_!"

Yuuri groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. "Where's Murata when I need him?"

Conrad chuckled. "Where he always is… the Tomb of Shinou."

Yuuri sighed and wordlessly got back to work, knowing that sooner or later (most likely sooner) that Gwendal would have been breathing down his neck, telling him to get to back to work. Yuuri was able to get one piece of paper signed before the doors flew open and in came Josak, panting and waving around a piece of paper. "Josak." Gwendal scolded as he rose from his sitting position. "How could you just storm in here like—"

"I have news!" Josak interrupted, apparently still in his adrenaline high since his voice was quite loud.

"What's the news? It must be important since you came in here so quickly." Gunter said as he, and everyone else, waited to hear of this news.

Josak finally caught his breath and looked straight into His Majesty's eyes. "A prince has arisen from seemingly out of nowhere claiming to be the next in line for the throne of Taurogo."

"Taurogo?" Yuuri asked, recognition hitting him. "Isn't that the human kingdom with the king on his deathbed due to an illness?"

"Yes." Josak confirmed. "The same without a legitimate heir to the throne. And get this; word is going around that this prince is actually half Mazoku."

"Half Mazoku?" Wolfram asked, a little bit surprised. "And he's the heir to the throne in Taurogo?"

Josak sighed and nodded once. "Apparently so. A traveler who just got off at our ports was talking about it. It seems that this prince really is the heir… apparently during the war the last human king and a Mazoku female who was secretly living amongst them fell in love and thus a child resulted. During a siege of the castle the king was killed at the woman retreated with the child and went into hiding and apparently that child is this prince. But other than that, that's all this traveler knew about it all."

"Is that so? No name?" Yuuri asked and Josak only shook his head, answering back with a 'No, Your Majesty.' Yuuri sighed and thought for a moment before pulling out a blank sheet of paper and began to write down a letter.

"Yuuri, what're you doing?" Wolfram asked as he neared closer to the desk.

"I'm writing a letter extending an invitation to this prince. I'm interested to learn more about him and perhaps since he's half Mazoku he would think about allying with us once he becomes king…"

"_If _he does." Gwendal added.

"If he does." Yuuri repeated with a slight nod.

"King Yuuri, I understand the reason why you plan on doing this," Gunter began, "but see it from my point of view; we know nothing of this prince nor how trust worthy he is, he cannot be trusted."

Yuuri stopped, looked up from his letter and smiled brightly. "That's quite alright. I'm not as incompetent in fighting and self-defense as I was when I first came here and besides, I know you all would protect me if something were to go awry." Yuuri then began once more on his letter. "I have no concerns about this. I believe I'm doing right."

Gunter stuttered to himself and Wolfram scoffed, muttering something about a wimp, Gwendal just sighed and sat down to continue signing more documents, Josak grinned at the Maoh as Conrad stood smiled warmly.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Meanwhile in Small Shimaron's castle, King Saralegi too has received news on the new prince's arrival to their world. "Hmm… this is interesting… a half Mazoku being the next in line of a human kingdom, a kingdom known to be just as brutal against the Mazoku clan as Big Shimaron used to be." Sara thought about this for a moment before smiling. "It wouldn't surprise me though… since King Yuuri's arrival many an unexpected thing has occurred, as well as shocking things."

Berius nodded in agreement. With King Yuuri's arrival many events occurred, one of them being that he reunited Sara with his mother, Berius' sister. He was glad for it. Though the two (in fact three counting himself) were still on rough terms for the most part, it was good for all of them. Shinzoku was prospering again, Alazon was still the reigning Queen, and Sara was doing a great job in unifying both Shimarons. Though it was taking a while, it was to be expected. The end result will be the same, one big Shimaron under King Saralegi. The king was already making plans to relocate to the bigger castle in Big Shimaron (staying in a smaller capital wouldn't be appropriate even though it was his father's castle and making a new castle when there was already one steadily available was just plain stupid) and keeping the one they were living in now as a vacation or guest home. In the end the ultimate goal was to forge an alliance with Shin Makoku as well as the rest of the allied countries for world peace. Yes, even Sara was rooting for world peace though in all honesty he was more interested to see if the Great Maoh could even achieve it; so far so good.

"Speaking of which…" Sara started up once more. "I wonder what Yuuri is planning to do. If he hasn't already heard the news he will eventually and I _know _he'll just act on it, that's just the type of person he is." Sara smiled faintly to himself. "I'll have to keep a close connection with him to know his plans and be a part of it as well, don't you agree Berius?"

Berius bowed at the waist. "Yes, Your Majesty."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

A few days later in a suite in the capital castle of Taurogo, a prince open a read a letter from the Maoh of Shin Makoku with great anticipation and excitement. Being half Mazoku, receiving a letter from the Maoh was quite an exciting occasion, even if he himself is a royal. He had to admit that when he heard from his protector, Riscard Tio, that a message had come from the Great Demon Kingdom, the prince nearly jumped for joy. He, who had never even once seen the homeland of his beloved mother, was hoping for an invitation from the Maoh to go say hello and to visit the country since news of his arrival seemed to have been transferred through the wind to all corners of the world.

Now when he did in fact read that it _was _an invitation from His Majesty the Maoh, the prince _did _in fact jump for joy with a very child-like 'Whoo-hoo!' that made Riscard roll his eyes, yet smile, at His Royal Highness, the babe, then boy, then man that this particular protector was waiting for years to serve. He himself was half Mazoku, though the citizens didn't know that, nor did the present king and all his followers. In fact, Riscard looked so much like a human (what with his medium brown, shoulder length hair and amber eyes) that even His Highness mistook him for a full human. Not that it mattered. His human appearance allowed him to live freely in Taurogo while he waited for the prince to return back home.

Riscard was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the embarrassed laughter of his prince. "That… was _not _prince-like at all…"

Riscard scoffed and his smile grew. "No worries, Your Highness, only I was present to see your momentary lapse in childish behavior."

The prince laughed. "Is that what we're calling it? I like it." The prince walked over to his desk and got a piece of paper and a writing utensil to compose a reply. "Well, I've been invited to head over to Shin Makoku Riscard… shall I go?"

"If you wish sire."

The prince let out a breath in exasperation. "I know I want to go but I'm asking if I should."

Riscard thought about it for a moment. The prince _does _have a duty to win over his people if he should ever have a chance to take control of the country as king, but he just arrived but less than a week ago and the protector has heard only good things about the current Maoh, perhaps some outlandish and dangerous-sounding moments, but nothing Riscard, nor even His Highness, could handle. "I do not think it would be too horrible to go."

"You want to go back home too don't you?"

The protector shook his head. "This is my home. Shin Makoku was only the place I was born in."

"Still…" The rest of the sentence fell silent and the prince sighed once more. "We'll go, but I'll play it safe for now. No need to go charging into the fray so hastily." Riscard only nodded.

As the prince worked on the reply Riscard glanced over to the beautiful golden brown falcon who was standing on its perch, obedient to its master, His Highness, and to some extent Riscard. It was the falcon that delivered the message to the castle from the sea port. This particular falcon was called a Nankeen Kestrel, usually all golden brown (with the exception of their white underbellies and grey-white head) but this one had black-blue secondary flight feathers on his wings, appropriate for the half Mazoku prince. In Taurogo the royal family is always awarded a falcon as a symbol of the Country of Wind, though for this particular go-around Riscard and His Highness had to fight to even get what he is allotted to get, all because of one half of his lineage.

Flashback start:

His Highness stood with his back tall before the council, a group of eight humans (nine with the inclusion of the present king but he was far too sickly to join them nor did he care for his replacement) all of which who hated the Mazoku with a fiery, burning passion that was almost alarming. "So what you are telling me is that you flat out refuse to give me my bird, despite _I_ being the true heir to the kingdom and not your lord-become-king master, all because my mother was a Mazoku?"

"That is correct demon-spawn." One of the council men said as he crossed his arms over his chest, placing his hands inside the large sleeves of his councilman robe. They looked almost like the kimonos in Japan, except far less intricate and more professional, as to be expected of such a position, except they didn't have a belt (obi) around their waist, just some tassels to tie the robes to their bodies.

"That is complete arbitrary, not to mention extremely raciest and offensive. I am not _spawn_; I am an offspring, a child, not to mention your prince."

"You may have been the son of out late king, _spawn_," another councilman spoke up, his body language mirroring the one who spoke before him, "but you are _not _our prince."

The prince narrowed his eyes and his right hand itched to draw the sword at his waist and to demonstrate to these wayward councilmen who exactly their prince is. Fortunately Riscard jumped in, standing before his prince in a pose that spoke, no _screamed_, threats to the conniving council members. "I would advise you to rethink that statement councilman. Despite his being half human, His Highness _does _possess the power to obliterate you, as do I, so if I were you I would give His Highness the falcon that is promised to him by his blood." The prince blinked behind his protector but gave a slight nod, agreeing to his words.

It was then that the scared councilmen, if only for the moment, gave the prince what he wanted, but not without putting in one last insult as the prince and his protector left, key in hand to get a falcon from the holding pens. "Good luck in getting a falcon, you demon hóra barn."

The prince stopped in his tracks and turned his head, if but a fraction, back to the councilmen. Behind him Riscard had his left hand clenched and with his right gently urged the prince to continue moving. The prince didn't like it, not retaliating to being called a demon whore child, but Riscard was right, to react now would not end well.

Flashback end:

"I finished the response." His Highness sounded happily. "I kept it all mysterious and cool."

"What are you trying to do Your Highness? Keep them guessing till the last moment?"

"If I can. Might as well have a bit of fun before all the seriousness starts, right?"

"I suppose so Your Highness."

The prince chuckled to himself and gave his response to his beautiful falcon. "Send it back to the port please, Ira. And be careful." The bird sounded took to the sky, flying through the open window with a rolled up parchment in its beak. A few beats of silence passed before the prince spoke back up again. "The Maoh's name is Yuuri Shibuya?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Why do you ask?"

The prince gave a shrug before turning quickly, his dirty blonde, mid back hair being flipped through the air as he smiled brightly at his protector. Pure grey eyes brightly shining back into amber ones. "Oh, nothing important Riscard."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

So there's chapter 1, Act 1. **Please review and tell me what you think (and if I should continue).**


	2. Act I, Chapter II

**To Pikeebo:** Thanks for the 1st review! But you know what I realized when reading your review? The prince and Yuuri are actually pretty similar. That's right; I didn't even realize I was doing it till you mentioned it. Ain't that something?

**To Icbeastly: **Thanks for the review! You needn't worry about the "interruptions" in the Yuuram couple, I can assure you it is very light and put in more for humor than anything else.

**To damons-hot-as-hell & soulxspirit125: **Thanks for the review and as you can plainly see, I have continued! Lol.

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Yuuri sighed as he stared at the response letter in his hands. _How incredibly cryptic this guy is… _Yuuri thought as he re-read the letter for what seemed to be the thirtieth time.

_I, Prince of Taurogo,_

_Accept His Majesty's the Maoh's_

_Invitation to visit Shin Makoku,_

_Home of the wind in my heart,_

_And for that, I gracefully thank you._

Then the message was followed by a weird signature that looked like a curvy 'v' that became a English cursive 'n' halfway through the 'v' then had a random line curve out from the top of the crest of the 'n' to stop above the end of the bottom curve of the 'n' when _then_ another random curve came out from the 'n' to form an arch like one half of the McDonald's Golden Arches to close the first random curve off from empty space when finally three short lines surrounded the 'v', not connecting at all mind you, another random line jutting out from the upper curve of the 'v-n' transition stage and a final line serving as the 'ground' for the bottom part of the 'n' (it's okay if you don't understand, even Yuuri doesn't). It looked like the culmination between several different languages and their written characters (Japanese and Shin Makoku being two of them Yuuri could distinguish).

Besides that, the thing that bothered the Maoh the most was most likely the fact that A) he still doesn't know the name of this far-off prince, B) what the hell did he mean by 'Home of the wind in my heart', and C) when the hell is this guy planning on coming to his kingdom. _No communication, there's absolutely no communication at all…_

Yuuri groaned and ran a hand through his longer black hair. He hadn't quite begun to look like his 'Maoh phase' but he was getting there. In fact, over the years that 'Maoh phase' seemed to have just morphed with him as his power and strength became more like one and not like two completely different people; which is ultimately a good thing, very useful too. The Maoh stood and pocketed the letter (oh yes, and over the years his outfit still hasn't changed, not that he's complaining for, if anything, the material changed and now it feels a lot smoother on his skin, like silk, rather than that itch wool) before leaving the office, done with his work for now.

The Maoh wandered through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle, silently commenting on how quiet the capital seemed today. No maids, no guards, no one, just him enjoying a nice stroll through his castle. Yuuri stopped in the middle of the courtyard and crossed his arms over his chest, his body language reading concern. "Something's not right…" Yuuri's eyes glanced around the area he was in now. _It's quiet… _too_ quiet…_ A sound was heard behind him and the demon king turned his head slightly to where the sound was coming from, his eyes narrowed and his focus went up. Someone was hiding behind those bushes over there, the same set of bushes he and Lord von Bielefeld used to hide in during their game of Hiding Shinou all those years ago. Yuuri pondered for a moment and wondered if he should call the people out or if it was best to just leave it be for the moment, it's not like he had to worry about anything anyways, despite not having Morgif at his side he was still able to use his magic _if _he was threatened. He ended up sighing, turning to face his opponent (hiding behind the bushes) and confront them. "You there, come out!" Yuuri ordered as he uncrossed his arms. The bushes moved and some voices were heard causing Yuuri to raise a brow. _Two people are hiding behind the bushes? _The king started to walk towards the bushes casually at that moment. "You don't have to worry… just come on out and—"

"Yuuri!" The Maoh stopped in his tracks and turned back around, seeing Wolfram start to approach him. "What are you doing out here by yourself wimp?"

Yuuri's shoulders dropped as a look of annoyance formed on his face. "Don't call me a wimp and there are people behind the bushes." With that some giggling was heard followed by a sharp '_Shh!_' then that was followed by more giggles.

Wolfram just smirked. "You needn't concern yourself with that Yuuri. They're probably just some kids from some of the workers. It happens sometimes that you just need to bring your children to work and—"

"Cut it out Wolfram." Yuuri interrupted with a small smile on his face. "You don't think I would recognize my own daughter and Miss Beatrice even after two of being away in study? You _must _be joking."

With that Greta and Beatrice stood up quickly, similar looks of shock on their face. "No! How did you know it was us?" Greta asked her father as she stared open-mouthed at him.

Yuuri turned back around and grinned at his adoptive daughter. "It's because you are my daughter."

Greta giggled and grinned back before she and Beatrice stepped out from behind the bushes. While this happened Yuuri took this opportunity to look at the two girls. They certainty have groaned over the past few years when he first met them, but it seemed even more so within the two years he hadn't seen them face-to-face. They were now both equally beautiful, young women, looking just as they did as children really despite their bodies. While Beatrice looked like her age (fourteen), Greta certainty looked more like his own age (twenty-four) and not at all like an eighteen year old. Beatrice still wore her hair in a similar fashion to when she was a child; the only difference was that her hair got a tad bit longer. Greta's hair was also longer, just shoulder length, but it still retains all those curls from her childhood, something of which Yuuri was happy for. Beatrice wore a white, one shoulder, shirred bodice, knee length dress while Greta wore the dress Yuuri (and Wolfram) had chosen out and sent her on her birthday; a silver floor length, halter top style, ruched dress with jewels on the bodice.

"Hello Yuuri!" Greta squealed delightedly as she hugged one of her fathers. She then moved onto Wolfram, giving him the same treatment. "Hello Wolfram!"

"Hello, King Yuuri, Lord Wolfram." Beatrice greeted, bowing to them both, before she too moved in to give them hugs.

"Hello little princess." Yuuri greeted back as he bowed slightly to her. She has grown too, just coming up to his midriff {Announcement: Yuuri is also now six feet tall in case you're wondering, Wolfram at five point nine feet, this makes Beatrice around five feet "I'M TALLER NOW! YES!" "…Stupid wimp…"}. Beatrice giggled and went to stand beside Greta (who is now about five feet five, maybe six inches). "Where is your father, Mr. Hyscliff?"

"He didn't come with me this time. Greta and I came alone."

"What?!" Yuuri screamed. "My daughter and the future queen of Cavalcade came alone?! _Aah__!_" Yuuri slapped his hands to his face and continued his little freak-out moment whilst hyperventilating. "This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good! If something were to happen to you two-!"

Wolfram took Yuuri in a headlock, effortlessly cutting the king off. "Shut up wimp! Though I do agree that these two shouldn't be traveling alone, you should calm yourself down and think clearly!"

"_Don't call me a wimp-!_" Yuuri scolded his fiancé a with a restricted air floor. "_Release! Me!_" Wolfram's arm around his neck tightened. With flailing arms Yuuri fought for breath. "_LET GO!_"

The girls stood by and laughed the interaction between the two fiancés. For as long as either of them knew the two, they have always been like this, and even after all this time of being engaged, they still haven't changed one bit. "Wolfram, perhaps you should let go of His Majesty." Conrad spoke as he came up to the four.

"Conrad!" Greta smiled warmly at him before she gave him a quick hug, he hugging her back gently.

Upon that Wolfram let go and Yuuri fell face first in the ground. The Maoh groaned and turned his head to he wouldn't breath in sand and dirt. "Thanks… Conrad…"

"It is really no problem Your Majesty."

"Stop calling me that… you're my Godfather." Conrad smiled. He would never stop calling Yuuri 'His Majesty.' It just came to be too much of an instinct.

"Oh! The prodigal daughter returns!" Lady Celi exclaimed happily as she walked over to the ever increasing group.

"Hi Lady Celi!" Greta exclaimed back as she met her grandmother halfway through to give her a hug before they both walked back to the group hand in hand. "It's been a while."

"Oh, too long darling." Celi replied back with a smile. "And look, the Maoh, my two beautiful sons and Princess Beatrice are all here too, my, my, this is some reunion."

"Mother…" Wolfram sighed, getting embarrassed slightly by his mother's personality.

"Hello mother." Conrad greeted with a smile.

Yuuri only nodded his greeting with a smile thinking _Yep… here comes that busy-state that I am beginning to miss._ The moment that thought crossed his mind the castle erupted with activity. There goes Dacascos walking Ao, who at the moment he saw his master neighed happily and dragged the guard over to the group, where the fully black stallion began nuzzling his master. "H-hey Ao!" Yuuri laughed as the horse pressed his muzzle against the Maoh's check.

"Better watch out Wolfie..." Celi began with a smile. "Looks like the Maoh really likes his horse."

"What? You cheater! That's disgusting!"

"H-hey Wolf—Stop!"

Conrad shook his head. "You just love to watch them fight all the time don't you mother?"

"Yes!"

Her son sighed but a small smile graced his mouth. "Thought so."

Across the courtyard the four maids, Doria, Lasagna, Sangria, and Effe, were chattering away like normal, gossiping about things around the castle, all while carrying baskets of laundry. From the other side of the castle an explosion was heard followed by a pair of screams, no doubt another one of Anissina's failed experiments and poor Gwendal and Gunter were the test subjects once again. Meanwhile back in the courtyard Yuuri finally pried a jealous-over-a-horse Wolfram off him and Dacascos pulled away Ao towards the barn. Yuuri sighed heavily and really hoped for some peace and quiet once more. He shoved his hands into his pocket and his hand collided with a piece of paper. Pulling it out he looked at the cryptic response from the prince of Taurogo (something of which he just remembered about). "Ah that's right!" Yuuri suddenly exclaimed, surprising those around him.

"What is it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked a brow raised at the demon king's sudden outburst.

"This is the response from the prince of Taurogo."

"Oh?" Conrad sounded. "May I?"

"Yes, but I gotta warn you, not helpful at all." Yuuri commented as he handed the folded up response to his Godfather.

Conrad read over the short letter and nodded his head. "I agree. Not at all helpful."

"Let me read it." Wolfram all but commanded and he snatched the letter out of his older half-brother's hands. "What is this?" Wolfram said after he read it over once, preparing to read it again.

"That's what I thought." Yuuri said as he re-shoved his hands back into his now empty pockets. "The only thing I got from that is that the prince is coming and that he has really nice penmanship."

Wolfram's brow twitched when his fiancé commented on another man's writing and he was about to go off on him when their daughter spoke up. "A prince? Of Taurogo? You mean the human country with the dictator-like king that's on his deathbed?"

"Well, technically he's not on his deathbed Greta." Yuuri replied.

Beatrice nodded. "Yeah, I heard he was just really ill and _could _die."

"I'm sure he's just a wimp like Yuuri here and is taking his illness as an excuse to laze about all day." Wolfram imputed.

"Stop calling me that Wolfram!"

Greta giggled. "It does sound like that could be a good excuse."

The Maoh sighed and took his right hand out of his pocket to take back the response. "As for your question Greta… apparently a half Mazoku prince came out of nowhere claiming to be the true heir to the kingdom and since the present king has no heir to offer the throne then it seems pretty legit. That and no one has officially disclaimed this prince as the heir yet."

"As in any case," Conrad began, "King Yuuri invited the prince over so they could be introduced and now it seems we are expecting a visit from a prince and we do not know when."

"That does seem to be the case now isn't it?" Celi asked. "If anything we are always ready for visitors, except on those days where we are unprepared completely."

"Like the day the pink bearbee was born." Yuuri stated as an example.

Celi nodded. "I'm sure we will be ready for the prince's visit whenever he sees fit. He just must have been excited to get an invitation to our lovely kingdom by the Maoh himself, I know I would be."

"_Flirt…_" Wolfram said under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, well, I really feel as if—"At that moment Gisela jogged up to them with a sour expression on her face. "Gisela." Yuuri blinked at the physician. "What's the matter?"

"Did you invite King Saralegi to the castle and didn't tell anyone by any chance?"

"What?" Yuuri reacted. "This is the first I've heard of it? Sara's here?"

Gisela nodded. "He just arrived, saying that _you_ invited him."

Yuuri groaned. "_That guy…_" He said to himself. Recomposing himself he shook his head. "He invited himself because I did no such thing." This wasn't the first time the King of (Little) Shimaron has done this before. Counting this time, Sara has come uninvited to the castle eleven times in the past eight years, which doesn't seem like a lot in that large span of time but he was in the process of unifying the two Shimarons and to just (quite literally) pop up like this is unacceptable, especially for a king. "I'll go tend to him then."

"I'm coming with you!" Wolfram quickly said, taking his place beside Yuuri.

"Us too!" Beatrice and Greta said in unison as they grasped each other's' hands and smiled.

Conrad nodded, silently saying that he'll go with the Maoh as well. Celi on the other hand loudly spoke her plan of action. "So will I! This day just keeps on getting more interesting and without a doubt my love-filled Wolfie will get jealous again of the Maoh's and King Saralegi's relationship."

Wolfram's brows twitched and he growled silently. "There is _no _relationship between them."

King Yuuri on the other hand sighed heavily and began walking away to the front of the castle, knowing fully well that everyone else will follow. Sure enough, they all did follow him, right to the front of the castle where Sara and Berius stood before Sara's horse and carriage, Berius' own horse standing beside it. "Why if it isn't Yuuri!" Sara greeted the approaching Maoh with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sara, how many times do I have to tell you? No unexpected visits." The Maoh said as a greeting as he approached the fellow young king. "Hello Berius." Yuuri added as he nodded to the guard's direction, he nodding in return.

"It's not as much fun if I come here with you expecting me. I just love seeing that agitated look on your face." And there was in fact an agitated look on Yuuri's face, as well as on Gisela and Wolfram's face, everyone else was doing a good job in keeping a straight and leveled face. Sara looked behind Yuuri and noticed Greta whom he smiled at. "Hello Yuuri's daughter. My, don't you look pretty?"

"Thanks." Greta answered back. "It's a dress Yuuri and Wolfram got me for my birthday last year."

"And they certainty have good taste."

Wolfram scoffed. "It was actually all my decision. Yuuri wanted to dress her up in something completely over-conservative."

"She's my daughter and I don't want any men looking at her all sleazily." Yuuri said as his excuse. "Plus it would have looked good on her."

"Yes, in about thirty years."

Yuuri growled softly and Sara laughed. "Well, anyways, seeing as you're already here Sara," Yuuri began, "might as well see to it that you have a room and—"

_Aah! Aah!_ The scream sounded from above the group. When they all glanced up they all noticed a bird flying in a circle above them. _Aah! _The cry sounded again before the bird dove down to their level, giving them all a bit of a scare. The falcon, as they now saw that it was, was a beautiful golden-brown color with black wing tips and was flapping before Yuuri as if he was waiting for something. Yuuri (remembering what he saw in bird shows back on Earth) lifted up his arm as a perch for which the falcon immediately took to landing on it. Yuuri hissed for a moment (those claws are sharp) and then noticed a message basket, like the ones they use for their messenger doves but bigger, around its neck. The Maoh cautiously reached for the basket, the falcon waiting patiently, being perfectly still (except for his head which was looking around his surroundings), as he got the folded up letter from it. _Aah!_ The falcon cried again before taking to the sky to merely fly around in a circle once more. Yuuri opened up the message, feeling as both Wolfram and Greta crowded his sides, and began to read it.

_It seems that in my excitement_

_I forgot to mention when I was planning on visiting._

_So very sorry, entirely my mistake._

_I'll most likely be there April 17, give or take a day._

_I hope that's alright._

At the end of the message was that weird signature, the sign of the (still nameless) prince of blinked at the message and looked up at the falcon who was still circling above them. For some reason, at that time, Yuuri got the feeling that the falcon was waiting for a response to take back to its master, the prince. _He flew all the way over here… granted I'm sure it was faster but… poor bird. _"Thank you Mr. Falcon! Tell the prince that it's quite alright and the 17th would be great!"

_Aah!_ The bird sounded back in response before taking its leave out of the castle.

"Take care Mr. Falcon! Don't wear yourself out too much!" One last receding cry from the falcon was heard and Yuuri smiled to himself. "Wow. A pet falcon. That is _so _cool."

"Was that letter from the prince of Taurogo?" Sara asked pointing to the piece of paper in Yuuri's hands.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"It's to be expected then. The royal family in Taurogo keeps and raises falcons for their country to use. Every royal family member is given one falcon for them to personally use, and no other being can use that falcon except the owner. The family also uses the falcons as a source of income, renting or selling the others to the people for general use as long as they're not killed; killing one of the royal family's falcons is against the law."

"Wow, Sara. You seem to know a lot about the Taurogo culture."

Sara chuckled to himself. "It's Tauritian culture and yes, when I heard news of the prince's arrival I did some research about the country and the royal family. I'm surprised you didn't do the same since you obviously don't know much about anything Tauritian."

Yuuri scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get you set up in your room."

"Oh thank you Yuuri. You're far too kind."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Stop flirting with him Yuuri!"

"Wolf I didn't—"

"You obsessive cheat! I am your _fiancé _not _him_!"

"…Where's Murata when you need him…?"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Ulrike stood with her hands folded before her chest as the news of the prince of Taurogo's impending arrival reached the tomb which also doubled as a temple. She stood in the tomb part of the temple, staring at the four boxes before her and thinking to herself, wondering what will come out of the prince's arrival to Shin Makoku.

"I wouldn't worry too much Ulrike." Shinou stated as he appeared at her side. After all these years his ghost still haunts the tomb. Actually, it was more like the Great One didn't want to leave, at least not yet. He just wanted to wait for the Great Sage, currently Murata, to finish off this last life of his for the most part since this time and age seems to be very entertaining due to the current Maoh.

"But Your Majesty…" Ulrike began softly. "I bet he knows about… what happened. She just had to explain it to him… somehow."

"And I'm sure he'll stop by and say hello. Remember, I do everything for a reason you know? Everything will be fine. I am actually interested in seeing him first hand, and I'm sure you are too."

The shrine maiden nodded slowly. "Yes, I am, that I cannot deny."

"You see? So everything will be fine." Shinou repeated again.

"What will be fine?" Murata asked as he entered the room, his glasses glazed open as he looked onto the shrine maiden and the Great One.

Shinou chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, nothing Murata. It'll be fine."

"Somehow, and dare I say remarkably, that doesn't sound all _fine_."

"Oh come now, Murata. If I say it'll be fine it'll be fine."

"Whatever." Murata ended the conversation as he stood on the other side of Ulrike since Shinou was occupying her other side.

Shinou glanced onto his old friend (well, the soul that was in the body anyways). Over the past eight years the former Great Sage has grown older (most obviously) and taller, growing to just under six feet, a bummer for Murata since he _was _taller than Yuuri but not no more (even if it is by just an inch or two). He still kept his hair the same way (stating "why change a good thing") and like Yuuri his outfit has stayed the same but the material improved, something of which Murata was also grateful for. In short, nothing has really changed about him (beside the height and the manlier features that comes with age). "What's with the attitude Murata?"

Murata sighed. "The other priestesses had me doing their chores again." With that the shrine maiden and the Great One laughed. "It's not funny! I am the Great Sage!"

"Former~" Shinou stated with a chuckle.

"I still have that soul in my body you know!"

"Doesn't make you _the _Great Sage… sorry my friend."

"Oh come on! This isn't right!" Ulrike and Shinou only laughed in response.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"Still playing that mysterious game Your Highness?" Riscard asked as he followed his prince throughout the castle.

"Of course." The prince simply answered, his black, heeled boots clicking softly in the deserted hallway. Riscard mindlessly thought about his prince's change of clothes recently.

From what the royal dressers picked (a robe in all sense of the word, not like the council robes but pretty close) to those boots, white pants, purple vest with gold borders and embroideries (wind patterns so swirly shapes), and a white undershirt. Though Riscard had to admit it was an improvement from what he was originally given, it was, for the most part, really plain, not something a prince would wear. Riscard's own outfit was far more out-there (sapphire blue pants, black boots similar to His Highness', a royal blue sleeveless shirt with straps coming across the torso for decoration, black straps on his biceps, and a scythe, of all weapons, on his back pretty much all the time). Riscard thought it to be pathetic (without use of a better word) that he attracted more attention than the prince; it should be the other way around.

The prince before him then slowly came to a stop before a section of blank wall. Riscard looked up at the wall with the prince and the protector felt his heart give the tiniest of lurches at what this particular wall really meant. It was the hall of leaders that they were in now, a hall where paintings of past leaders are hung up for all to see. This empty spot was between the present king and the king that preceded His Highness' father, ergo, the late king's painting was taken down. The prince was scowling at the blank place in the wall. "Those bastards… taking down my father's picture just because he loved a demon. He fought and died in that damn war that forced them apart and this is what he gets in return? A shitty funeral not even fit for a lowlife scum and his picture taken down, no doubt defaced and destroyed." The prince sighed. "When I came here I was _really _hoping to see something that showed my father so I could remember what he looked like… and then I find out about _this_. What utter bullshit."

Riscard watched the prince carefully. It doesn't take an idiot to know just what kind of a man the prince is. He cares deeply for those closest to him, his family in particular, and would do anything to protect them. The man was a fighter, a defender, a protector. He was all of those things, but he didn't have anyone to be that with. His family is gone, the citizens are still wary about him or just downright hate him, and Riscard didn't count, not really anyways. His task is supposed to protect the prince, not be protected by him. Riscard truly wished for someone to arise soon to give His Highness someone to protect. "It might not be defaced Your Highness. It could still be somewhere in this castle."

The prince chuckled softly and sadly to himself, he obviously not believing his protector's words. "Yeah, maybe…" The prince began to walk again and Riscard followed silently for that was what he was ordered to do.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

So while writing the prince's part in this chapter I had begun writing a scene that would reveal too much about him too prematurely and I was like halfway through it when I was like "Oh shit! Copy and paste, copy and paste!" Lol. Speaking of the prince, his life just keeps getting shittier and shittier doesn't it? I feel very sorry for him (but he's so cool!). And yes, I am keeping him under cover until his visit to Shin Makoku but don't worry because it's coming up (in the next chapter! But _shh_! Don't tell anyone!).

I should also probably mention that **the** **Yuuram relationship will be mostly shounen-ai** for the most part **until Act II** so please don't ask me about that with a "When's the juicy part coming for Yuuram?" 'cause then I won't even respond to you.

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and a happy me writes more!**

Oh also if you find any typos or anything please message me or tell me so I can go back and fix it cause this fanfic, like all my fanfics, is un-beta'd so yeah…


	3. Act I, Chapter III

The long awaited meeting comes in this chapter! What will happen when the cryptic, mysterious prince comes to Shin Makoku for the first time? Let's take a look see!

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"Today's the day!" Yuuri said almost happily as he walked through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle, on his way to the throne room where he will meet the prince of Taurogo for the first time. "I'm excited for this. This is bound to be cool."

Immediately behind him were Sara and Murata, flanking either side of him. "You mustn't let your guard drop Shibuya." Murata spoke a small warning. "We still don't know anything about this prince, or his motives for why he wanted to come here so adamantly."

"Well I do know that Shin Makoku is '_Home of the wind in my heart_' so he mustn't mean harm at all."

Wolfram scoffed (he was standing behind and between Murata and Sara so that he could see if anything happens between the king of the Shimarons and his fiancé). "There he goes again just assuming that everyone is a nice person again."

Standing behind him with Berius at his side was Conrad who was, in his typical self, smiling faintly at the current situation and the many countless of times they've been in a similar predicament. "His Majesty has the utmost trust in this prince; we should go along with the shadow of the doubt."

"How many times do I have to tell you Conrad? You're my Godfather, call me 'Yuuri'."

"Of course Yuuri."

Sara chuckled to himself. "I'm just glad that Yuuri was kind enough to let me be there with you all when you greet the prince."

"Sure Sara, it's a pleasure to have you there with us." Wolfram scowled at the back at his fiancé's head, throwing curses at him mentally. "And Gunter and Gwendal should be in the throne room already correct?"

"Yes they said that they were going there earlier." Conrad replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Cool! Let's meet this prince! I'm excited!"

"Don't get too excited Yuuri." Wolfram started. "I _am _you fiancé still, you know."

Yuuri smiled to himself. _Yes, Wolf, I know… trust me I know._ The Maoh thought as they reached the doors of the throne room. He pushed the doors open himself and was shocked to see Greta and Beatrice in the room along with Gunter and Gwendal. "Hello girls." He greeted them as he walked through the room to them.

"Hey Yuuri." The girls sounded together with a smile on their face.

"I'm guessing you two are also interested in the prince as well." Wolfram assumed aloud.

"Yep." Greta answered. "He's a far-off prince like from a fairytale!"

Beatrice giggled. "Maybe he'll find me attractive."

Yuuri chuckled. "As long as it's not _my _daughter he finds attractive."

Greta half scoffed half chuckled as Yuuri made his way to his rightful spot on the throne. "I'm eighteen now father. I can date."

"Hm…" Yuuri sounded, still sounding skeptical. Already there was word of an engagement possibility between Greta and Lindsey von Wincott—like hell. If anything Yuuri will pick Greta's future husband because that's just the type of overprotective father he is. Yuuri sat himself down on the ostentatious throne chair and watched as below him everyone got into position. To his left stood (in order from closest to farthest from him) Murata, Greta, Beatrice, Sara and Berius at his side; on his right was Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter. "We'll see. It could also be possible that this young prince is older than we assume so I apologize to you too Miss Beatrice, if that is the case."

Beatrice giggled again and shook him off with a slow wave of her hand. "That's okay. My family already has a betrothed for me, though I have never met him. But he's only a fall back really—my family is kind enough to let me have my chance at love first."

"I was just about to say…" Yuuri began as he rested elbow on the armrest and placed his check in that palm. "To not even have a chance at your age… that would—"

"Your Majesty!" Josak interrupted as he charged into the room.

"Josak!" Gwendal scolded him. "Again—charging in like this!"

"Sorry! So sorry…" Josak panted out, yet another piece of paper in his hands. "But I just found out more information about the prince."

"Just as we're about to meet him?" Wolfram reeled. "Of all the pointless—"

"Granted it's just his name…" Josak interrupted the Little Lord Brat as he walked closer to the Maoh, the doors closing behind him with an audible click. "But I thought you might want to know at least that before meeting him."

"Yes, I would actually. Go ahead Josak." Yuuri said his interest peaked (more than it was originally by this point).

Josak bowed slightly, remembering his manners at that moment. "His name is Kasimir Ziegler, Your Majesty."

Something snapped inside of Yuuri's head at the mention of that name. "Did you just say 'Kasimir Ziegler'?"

"Uh… yes?" Josak replied back hesitantly.

"Where have I heard that name before…?" Yuuri asked himself as he dug through the deepest fathoms of his memories.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked concerned about the Maoh's sudden change in attitude.

Yuuri's eyes widened as stark realization hit him. "No… it can't be. There's no way in hell."

"What Your Majesty?" Gunter exclaimed. "What is it?"

Yuuri stood and practically ran down the steps and halfway down the room, stopping only when that audible click of one of the doors opening was heard. "Yuuri!" The Maoh heard his fiancé call out to him but he was frozen with the thoughts and memories rushing through his brain.

When the door opened fully, a tall man, probably six feet three, came through the door first. He had medium brown hair and amber eyes and wore a cutoff sleeves shirt and a scythe was attached to his back. He bowed to those in the room before standing straight again. "Please allow me to introduce my master, His Highness Kasimir Ziegler, crown prince of the Kingdom of Taurogo."

The man stood off to the side and in came the prince, his mid back dirty blonde hair loose and flowing behind him and a unique looking sword at his side (it have silver tendrils curling up to a little under a third of the way of the blade itself, it was so unique looking just by the top of it that it had a custom sheath to hold the sword). When he stood next to his protector it was blatantly obvious how short the prince was since he only came to a height of five foot five. The prince smiled at the people in the room, his eyes closed as he smiled. Yuuri blinked and his mouth gaped a bit. Before he had any thought process a single name slipped out of his mouth. "Kasey?"

The prince opened his grey eyes and his smile turned into an 'o' shape as he and the Maoh stared at each other. While this was happening everyone else in the room donned on confused expressions and watched the interaction between the Maoh and the prince. Kasimir's eyes narrowed as he thought back before quickly widening as he suddenly remembered. "Yu-chan?"

There was a stark moment of silence where the air was thick with confusion when suddenly… "_OH MY GOD!_ It's _you_!" The two royal males rushed towards each other, their hands joining when they met up.

"Oh my _God_! Kasey!" Yuuri was yelling as both men were grinning widely. "You—you're _here_! _Here-_here!"

"Me? _You're _here! Oh my God man! You're the _Maoh!_ Holy _shit_! Damn it!"

Yuuri laughed and shook his head to make sure he was seeing and participating in this moment and it wasn't a dream. "God… Kasey it's been years!"

"I think sixteen years actually… maybe less…"

"Less, remember; you left in second grade."

"Oh that's right." There was another moment of silence. "But _shit _man! Yuuri Shibuya! My fucking God. You-you know what? I heard that the Maoh's name was Yuuri Shibuya and at first I was thinking 'Why does that name sound familiar to me'? Then I realized that I knew a kid in kindergarten to second grade with that name but then I'm thinking 'Nah… he was a _human_, not a Mazoku. There's no way'. But then here you are! Holy mother of fucking shit!"

"Here I am? Fuck man, here _you _are! All this time you were royalty?"

"No shit man."

"And you _knew_?"

"Well _duh_. I _was _raised by a Mazoku mother whose sole task was to get me prepared for the day I'd come back home."

"… _Shit_… that's so fucking awesome. I knew a prince when I was a kid."

"Knew a prince? Goddamn you! I knew the fucking _Maoh_! Shit!"

"Well I wasn't the Maoh yet… at that time. Hell I didn't even know there was a whole other _world_ nonetheless that I was the demon king—well _am_."

Kasey and Yuuri finally released their hands and the prince dragged a hand through his hair and shook his head, mostly to himself. "Well damn… my childhood friend is the Maoh… that sounds like a sitcom."

Yuuri scoffed. "Please… the whole 'Demon King from Today!' sounds like a sitcom… or a really kinda messed up anime/manga series…"

Kasey nodded his head while he shrugged his shoulders. "I agree… it'd still be interesting, I'm sure. And even humorous."

"Quite." The two stayed there, nodding their heads like idiots until suddenly Yuuri remembered where they all were at. "Oh _shit_! Formalities!"

"Fuck!" Kasey cursed loudly. "You go back there and I'll walk back in."

"No time—just turn around walk a few paces then turn back around."

"Right."

Yuuri raced to his seat, zooming past his confused and slightly reeling friends, before falling into it with a loud _thud_. Meanwhile Kasey walked back to his protector breathed out and turned back around, now newly composed and more regal like. Together the prince and his protector walked up the carpeted section of the floor and stopped in the middle of the reception on both sides (Josak is standing on one of the steps at this point in time); the protector gave a bowed at the waist to the Maoh while the prince only bowed his head in respect. Yuuri bowed his head back in response before standing. "Welcome to Shin Makoku, prince of Taurogo."

"Thank you for the invitation and the warm welcome Your Majesty." Kasimir responded with another bow of his head. "Allow me to begin the introductions."

"You may."

"I am Prince Kasimir Ziegler, and this is my protector Riscard Tio." At the mention of his name Riscard bowed again in acknowledgement, he the less fazed by the Maoh's and the prince's earlier display than everyone else who was watching.

"I am Yuuri Shibuya, the twenty-seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku. To my right and closest to me are members of my inner circle, Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrad Weller, Wolfram von Bielefeld, and Gunter von Christ. To my left in the same order are Ken Murata, Princess Greta, Princess Beatrice and King Saralegi of the Kingdoms of the Shimarons. And this man standing off to the side of me is Josak Gurrier." At the mention of all the names, each person gave their own little head nod to signify who they were, but they were all still pretty shocked despite how much they have come to terms with the earlier show to the best of their abilities.

The silence dragged on again and for a moment there seemed to be no path forward, only backwards to the whole 'Hey, I haven't seen you in almost 16-x years!' moment. It was, of all people, Beatrice who seemed to move the whole event forwards. "So… you obviously came from Yuuri's home world… how is that possible?"

"Oh, yes." Murata spoke, seeing as that finally clicked in his own head. "Only Shibuya and Shinou have the abilities to move between worlds, and well, Shinou can't now but before he—"

Shinou's voice then rang loudly and clearly in the double black sage's head. "_Oh, nothing Murata. It'll be fine." _

"… Oh I hate him… so much."

Kasimir grinned and chuckled softly. "It's kind of a long story…"

"Perhaps we can continue our reunion over tea?" Yuuri asked as his mold of the Great Maoh dissolved into his normal self.

"Yes, let's. I've wanted a cup of tea since I got here."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

At the table outside, overlooking the courtyard, Yuuri, Greta, Wolfram, Beatrice, Sara and Kasey (all in that order around the round table) all sat at the table with their tea and an array of desserts before them. Murata stood the closest to the table, along with Conrad, Berius and Riscard, while Josak, Gwendal and Gunter stood a little bit further away, but still close enough to hear the table and their current conversation.

"I should probably begin at the beginning." Kasey began, taking a small sip of tea before he continued. "When I was born my father was still alive and at war, but during that time mother and I stayed in the castle and were treated not adequately for we did have Mazoku blood through our veins but it wasn't too horrible. Unfortunately when father died so did any 'good will' that was tossed our way. I at that time was ten-ish and still looked like I was five—demon blood, yay. Mother and I escaped from the castle and went to the Temple of Shinou, where he was gracious enough to hide us away on Earth in a country called Japan."

Murata groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe he didn't tell me this."

"_I _can't believe it either Murata." Yuuri agreed with him. "I mean you _were _the Great Sage."

"… Still have his soul you know…"

Kasey smiled at the other double black. "So you have the soul of the Great Sage? That is amazing. I'm truly honored to be in your presence sir."

Murata smiled and blushed faintly because he was so greatly complimented. "There's no need for the formalities childhood friend of Shibuya."

Kasey nodded and decided to continue his story. "So anyways, being a look-alike five year old means I go to kindergarten where I meet the ever adorable five year old version of Yuuri Shibuya, affectionately known as Yu-chan."

"Yes… yes." Yuuri agreed.

Across from Greta Wolfram glared at Yuuri and then scowled at Kasey. "In fact," the prince continued, "he even thought I was a girl (since I did kinda look and dressed like a girl) and had a little puppy-love crush on me."

Yuuri laughed (so did Kasey) as they pictured a young Yuuri (forced to dress by a girl by his mother) and a younger Kasey (who had long hair back then too which he kept braided over his shoulder and in feminine clothing) in grade school together, Yuuri following around Kasey constantly. "_Yuuri…_" Wolfram growled as he practically launched from out of his chair to attack the Maoh (with his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, shaking him violently). "How dare you have crushed on him when you were children?"

"Wolf! Listen to yourself! We were children! _Children!_" Yuuri defended himself.

Kasey immediately jumped in to protect his old friend. "He's right Your Excellence. We both shared a mutual crush on each other but it wasn't even a _crush_-crush it was more like utter respect for the other."

Wolfram momentarily slowed his attack but Yuuri, being an idiot, said with a slight blush… "You-You had a crush on me too?"

"_Ahh!_" Wolfram yelled as he began his attack again.

The prince laughed at their interaction. "You guys fight like an old married couple."

The blonde lord released the demon king and proudly said… "Well are fiancés so I would suspect our love for each other shows whenever we are together."

Kasimir, who was sipping some tea, then choked on said tea when he heard those words come from the lord's mouth. Riscard came up behind the prince immediately and Kasey waved him off and looked at Yuuri with eyes that said it all. Yuuri sighed and brought light onto the situation. "He insulted my mother, I slapped him on the left check unbeknownst to me on what it meant here, and we became engaged."

"Ah." Kasey sounded. "That makes perfect sense." He then grinned. "Well I must say you two are a cute couple. I support this! All the way."

With that Wolfram smiled warmly at Kasey and went back to his seat. "Why thank you Prince Kasimir."

"Please, call me Kasey."

"Alright, Kasey." The two smiled at each other from across the table and Yuuri groaned.

"Please continue the story Kasey." The Maoh pleaded softly with the prince of Taurogo.

"Ah, yes, of course. Where was I? Oh, yeah… so after three years in Japan mother was contacted by some family she didn't know she had on Earth. Apparently when demons began to move to Earth a long time ago, her family spilt into two branches and one went to Earth and the latter stayed here, but sadly the ones that stayed here were all killed during the war…" There was a tense moment of silence before Kasey continued once again. "Anyways, they live in France, even now, and are actual decedents to the royal family of France so they were the ones who taught me the values of being royalty since my mother could only teach me the traditions and so on about the Mazoku clan. They taught me how to lead, what was acceptable, what wasn't acceptable, how to fight… overall pretty awesome family… but then mother died due to a car accident and well…"

"Oh my God, Kasey, I'm so sorry." Yuuri said, his hand reaching out to grasp his friend's hand in a show of sympathy. Kasey squeezed back and gave the Maoh a small, sad smile of gratitude, before releasing his hand.

"Yeah, but you know, life goes on."

Murata then walked up between Yuuri and Kasey and placed his hands on the table so he can lean on it. "So since you lived in France, do you know how to speak French?"

"Mais bien sûr. Qui vit en France et ne pas apprendre le français? (Why of course. Who lives in France and doesn't learn French?)"

"Oh oui, je vois votre point. Je sais français aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir. (Oh yes, I see your point. I know French too, as you can see.)"

"Très bon mon ami. Très bon. (Very good my friend. Very good.)"

"_Okay_! Stop speaking French—I can't understand a _word _you are saying." Yuuri said interrupting their slight side conversation.

Kasey chuckled (as did Murata). "So anyways then I heard from Bob, I think you know Bob right? The current Maoh of Earth?"

"Yeah, my brother's taking his spot this year actually."

"Oh, so that _is _your brother. I met him at Bob's HQ and I didn't think anything of it."

"Yeah, that Shouri; my brother and the next Maoh of Earth."

"And he's the governor of Tokyo, an amazing guy."

"Eh… that's debatable."

Both laughed at the brotherly love when Greta spoke up. "So the Earth Maoh helped you get back here?"

"Yes, actually." Kasey confirmed. "I ended up right at home, in Winds Castle in a pond of all things."

Yuuri chuckled and nodded his head. "I get the feeling. I usually arrive in the fountain inside the Temple."

"So you travel to Earth often?"

"Every so often. Not as much as I used to since I finished college."

"You finished college? Congratulations. What did you major in?"

Yuuri scoffed. "Leadership, government and politics—not me at all but I was able to get into Tokyo University on a baseball scholarship and I really didn't have anything I wanted to get into so I decided that since I'm a king you know…?"

"Oh I understand. I would have gone for that major too though I never went to college—I was already neck deep in royalty training by my French family. Anyways back to the autobiography… I came here—well to Taurogo—and said, basically, 'Hey, I'm your crown prince, I heard that your current king is sick and/or dying so I'm here to assume his place when the fat, dictatorial asshole dies'. Then I came here! Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Pretty good story Kasey." Yuuri commented. "Kind of rough though, wasn't it?"

The prince sighed heavily. "My life's always been rough—from the moment I was born. Being a half Mazoku son of a human king in a Mazoku-hating human kingdom is kind of the recipe for a shitty life."

"I hear you. I got that kind of lip too—though on my end it was somewhere along the lines of '_I bet she's just a cheap hussy, some streetwalker that came from a dubious pedigree_'—about my mom by the way."

Wolfram flinched and then tensed up, knowing that those words _exactly _were the words that caused the accidental engagement all those years ago. Kasey hissed. "Ow… those words are _harsh_. I mean I get all the lip myself so I know the sting. I mean I don't approve of insulting me but when you cross the line and you mention my family—_oh_, someone's getting an ass whopping."

"_Oh_…" Yuuri chuckled with that indication of that 'deeper meaning' that has to do with himself and Wolfram. "Trust me… it bore some whopping… _probably more mine than anything…_" Yuuri whispered that last part to himself.

Kasey, being as smart as he was, got the 'deeper meaning' and giggled to himself. "Oh God, Yuuri my boy… _that's _not the way you should engage yourself to someone—and _still_ remain engaged to them." Yuuri only scoffed in response while Wolfram blushed (both out of embarrassment since he really liked his future mother-in-law now and anger since they were talking about him in such a manner—like he wasn't even there) and covered his eyes with his blonde locks. "Unless… you actually love your betrothed Your Majesty."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram straightened up in their chairs and their faces were both beat red. "Haha…" Yuuri nervously chuckled. "S-s-so… Kasey you like baseball? I like baseball! You know I made baseball the national sport here? There's even a diamond—let's go play—we can be on the same team! Let's go!" Yuuri jumped out of his seat and began to head towards his room to go get his baseball clothes. "Come on guys! Let's go play some baseball!" The Maoh yelled from the distance as he turned the corner and disappeared.

The blonde lord too stood (quite abruptly) from his seat. "I-I'll go tell Dacascos to get the horses ready." He then proceeded to head towards the barn.

Kasey laughed to himself. "They really are in love with each other… that's good. I was wondering why Yuuri was engaged to Little Lord Brat if he didn't actually like him."

"How did you know his nickname?" Gunter asked, the long hair tutor coming up to the table quickly.

"Oh no way, I just was insulting him, sort of."

Conrad moved up to flank the prince. "Yes, well, would you actually like to play?"

"Oh yes of course." The prince replied as he turned in his seat to look up at the other half-Mazoku. "I love baseball, though I like soccer more—it's more popular in France you see."

"Oh no way! I like baseball and soccer too but soccer is better in my opinion as well!" Murata commented.

"C'est incroyable! (That's incredible)."

Within moments the table and the surrounding area was being emptied out of people as they all went in every each way to get ready for the sudden spur-of-the-moment baseball game that was going to occur. King Saralegi and Berius were the last ones to leave the table, Sara standing slowly as his mind made sense of the conversation at the table. "Your Majesty?" Berius called for his king in a questioning of his master's behavior.

"I'm trying to decide wither or not the prince of Taurogo is really worth my interest Berius." Sara responded. "He is certainty close to the Maoh, without a doubt. Not even so many years could lessen their relationship with each other." _And Yuuri ignored me the whole time—in fact he ignored practically everyone. _

"…Shall we prepare to go to this 'diamond' the Maoh was talking about?"

"Yes. I want to take in more of their interaction."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"This is so exciting Riscard! My old childhood friend who I used to crush on silently is the Maoh! _Amazing_!" Kasimir sounded when they were lead to the prince's suite and the doors were closed shut behind his protector.

"It may seem like it now, Your Highness, but later…"

Kasimir stopped dead in his tracks and a shadow fell over his eyes. "Damn… that's right. It makes it worse…" The prince sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Well… I guess I can't really change the track of our relationship now. It'd be too confusing for him and everyone else around him." There was a slight pause where the prince was thinking about all those around the Maoh, all of whom seem _really _close to him in their own special ways. "He's just got _so _many people Riscard…"

"I know Your Highness… I understand."

"Yeah…" Another sigh. "And that King Saralegi. I got a weird vibe from him."

"So did I Your Highness."

Kasey untied his sword from his side and placed in carefully under the bed. _I suppose it'd be safe here for the time being… _"The Shimarons… they were the ones going through unification right now correct?"

"Yes, going on for eight years now."

"Hm… I see…"

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

Conrad appeared in the doorway and in his hands was a baseball uniform, courtesy of the Shin Makoku seamstresses. "You said only you would be playing correct Your Highness?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Riscard doesn't know any of the rules."

Conrad bowed his head and handed the prince his uniform. "We luckily found a few in your sizes, though I had to have alterations happen because of your—"

"You don't have to say it." Kasey said with a grin. "I know… I'm short. It's a curse I'm afraid."

"Perhaps you'll grow some more Your Highness."

Kasey laughed and shook his head. "It's a nice gesture but I doubt it though. I mean, I'm already like twenty-eight in human years, in my early forties already… maybe in like another forty years I'll have grown another inch—if even."

"At least you can joke about it Your Highness."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks for these Conrad."

"No problem Your Highness." With that Conrad took his leave.

The prince groaned softly once he was sure that the other was long gone. "This is going to be tough… why did the Maoh have to be my childhood friend? Why did we have such similar personalities?"

"Perhaps you rubbed off on him when you were children sir. He did look up to you, am I right?"

"Yes, but still…" With one last final sigh the prince moved to the changing area of the room and stepped behind the screen to change into his altered baseball uniform.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

Yay! Prince Kasimir "Kasey" Zeigler! Welcome to the cast! Who would have thought you knew our good old Yuuri in grade school? Oh wait that's right… I did. Anyways if you're wondering Kasey stemmed off the fact that Yuuri did in fact crush on a kid in grade school that was blonde and dressed like a girl (hence why he crushed on him on accident). More info will be reveled about their relationship when they were kids in the following chapters of Act I.

On the other hand, this steady stream of uploading? Don't expect it forever. I'm currently on a long weekend and my last day (tomorrow) will be spent working so this will most likely be the last day of this steady uploading of this fanfiction. We will all miss you dearly steady stream of work…

As always **PLEASE REVIEW! **I love reviews; they make me feel loved and appreciated… **Tell me what you think! Are the jokes too lame or are they just right? What about the characters and their interactions? Will Wolfram and Kasey truly be friends or will the subject of Yuuri drive them apart? And what about Sara, what is **_**he **_**planning? PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I DEMAND THEM! **Lol, no I'm not really demanding for them, but it would be nice to know!

Peace out!


	4. Act I, Chapter IV

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"That is a pretty horse Kasey." Yuuri commented as he and Kasey rode side by side.

The prince looked down at his red chestnut stallion. He was pretty much all red except for the white diamond on his forehead and the four nearly identical white stockings on his legs. "Oh thank you. His name is Eser." Kasey looked to his left and smiled at Yuuri, his hair which was tied back in a high ponytail flicking across his shoulder as he did so. "And since we're on the topic, your horse—Ao was it?—is a pretty horse as well."

"Thanks! He's pretty great too."

"I bet. He seems so calm and happy to be with you."

While the two conversed on their horses, riding directly behind them Murata and Wolfram watched their interaction. The blonde lord leaned over towards Murata. "What do you think? Is the prince truly legit?"

The double black pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "He seems so but I wouldn't know. I didn't even meet Shibuya until junior high school and even at that point we never talked with each other. In fact it wasn't until he saved me from some bullies when we really first became friends."

"Hmm… the prince seems to be very attuned to his surrounding and can easily read people… _like another certain someone we know…_" Wolfram whispered the last part before using just the corners of his eyes to glance behind him to stare at Sara who was riding behind Conrad, Riscard and Gunter who were all riding behind Murata and himself.

"True but I don't think he's as manipulative." Murata whispered back. "If anything, Prince Kasey truly seems to be an all-around great and level-headed guy, despite the fact he seems to enjoy to cuss a lot but hey—to each their own."

Behind them Gunter turned towards Riscard, who was riding in the middle of the trio on his bay colored mare. "Do you enjoy working for His Highness?"

Riscard glanced at Gunter, shocked at the sudden conversation topic (it was basically quiet from their line back) but smiled nonetheless. "To be honest His Highness, despite how prepared he is to become the king of our kingdom, is really a big child. For the most part he likes to play jokes and games and sees our trip here as a vacation. But yes, I enjoy working under him. There is never a dull moment around him that's for sure."

"That sounds familiar." Conrad (who was in a baseball uniform) spoke up then which caused both Riscard and Gunter to turn their attention onto the half-Mazoku. "Our Maoh was—and sometimes is—the same way. He would always get us into trouble just so he can do what he thought was right."

Riscard nodded. "That is how His Highness is. As I told the prince earlier, I bet that since the Maoh had looked up to him when they were children that His Highness rubbed off on your Maoh."

"That would certainty make sense." Conrad smiled. "But I think that he was always like this."

The prince's protector nodded once more. "Yes that _is _another possibility is it? Maybe even perhaps your Maoh rubbed off on His Highness?"

Gunter this time nodded with a slight chuckle. "Who knows? We didn't even know them at the time… not even you, Conrad, were there on Earth during His Majesty's fifth year." With that Riscard glanced at the other half-Mazoku and in turn only received a smile.

Behind the trio was Sara and Berius, who were only watching and hearing as much as the conversations as possible that were before them. Sara kept a trained eye on the front line of their little caravan, watching intently how Yuuri and Kasey were now riding silently beside each other; their last conversation ended, and was now seemingly basking in each other's presence. The Shimaron king's grip tightened on his horse's reigns as the jealously seeped through into his outer appearance. Berius watched his young king from the corner of his eye. He would never say it aloud but he knew that his king's interest in the Maoh would lead him to destitution in some way, shape, or form and there wasn't anything he could do to help Sara. Whenever he did try to pull his king away from this unhealthy and unprofitable interest in the Maoh, Sara would dive back in and refuse to escape from it. Berius held back a sigh and turned his gaze before him as he too began to watch Yuuri and Kasey before them.

Kasey was smiling to himself as he rode out towards the baseball diamond with his old childhood friend (one of which he thought he would never see again). All those years ago when he first met the to-be-Maoh (though he obviously didn't know it at that time) Kasey thought that this human could never be a big impact on his life. It's not that he hates the human race, because he truly didn't, it was the type of people humans were that pissed him off the most. Humans were those short-thinking, simple-minded, 'my way or the highway', beings that led his life to ruin (and still is). Their one-track hatred for things without even considering views from the opponent's side or even think about another's opinion really irks him and it isn't had to see why—but when they were children and this one double black, _very _adorable little boy (forced to wear dresses by his mother—again _very _adorable) came into his life, following him around everywhere due to a crush that wasn't concealed quite well just made Kasey fall in love (though it _was _just a case of puppy-love and nothing more).

But then his mother told him they were moving in with some family in a far off country back on Earth, young-Kasey's heart broke, even more so when he told his adorable little friend and he started to cry (of course by this time in their relationship Kasey revealed himself to be a boy and the two simply just became friends with one similar embarrassing memory).

A stray tear fell from Kasey's eye (the right one thank God—it would be embarrassing for him if Yuuri saw him cry). Kasey snickered to himself at his own wimpy-ness. He nonchalantly passed his hand on his face and rubbed the stray tear away. When he finally calmed down from his own mini-high, he realized how incredibly quiet their little caravan had become. Without glancing behind him, Kasey used his ears to see if there were in fact any conversations going on that maybe he couldn't hear from all the way in the front. _Nope… nothing. Just breathing, horses walking and tack moving against bodies. _Kasey straightened his back. As a man who is very uncomfortable with silence (when he lived on Earth he slept with a radio on all night just so he could sleep soundly, now he compensated for rigging one of those Japanese shishi-odoshi and fountain mix using materials he found around the castle) he just _had _to think of something to break this now becoming awkward (at least to him it was awkward) silence.

Then suddenly it hit him—like a baseball to the face. Kasey sighed softly to himself as he tried to remember the song. "Uh… how did it go?" He whispered to himself, his body slumping as he thought about it. When he finally remembered his body straightened again and with a big grin on his face he began to hum, at first softly but then more loudly as he became more confident in the lyrics and the way they form into the rhythm. At that point Yuuri turned his head as the humming became louder and the sounds became more and more familiar. It was at that point that the prince of Taurogo began to sing.

_Take me out to the ball game,__  
__Take me out with the crowd;__  
__Buy me some __peanuts __and __Cracker Jack__,__  
__I don't care if I ever get back.__  
__Let me root, root, root for the home team, __  
__If they don't win, it's a shame.__  
__For its one, two, three strikes, you're out, __  
__At the old ball game._

Yuuri grinned at the song and as Kasey began to sing it again, the Maoh joined in, the two voices now carrying the song all the way to the end of the caravan.

_Take me out to the ball game,__  
__Take me out with the crowd;__  
__Buy me some __peanuts __and __Cracker Jack__,__  
__I don't care if I ever get back._

All the while as the prince and the Maoh smiled at each other as they sang, Murata urged his horse to join the front line and went to ride on Yuuri's free side where he too began to sing the baseball anthem.

_Let me root, root, root for the home team, __  
__If they don't win, it's a shame.__  
__For its one, two, three strikes, you're out, __  
__At the old ball game._

"One more time?" Kasey asked the other two.

"Yeah!" The two double blacks answered in unison. The three took a deep breath and all together sung the song one last time as loudly as they could.

_Take me out to the ball game,__  
__Take me out with the crowd;__  
__Buy me some __peanuts __and __Cracker Jack__,__  
__I don't care if I ever get back.__  
__Let me root, root, root for the home team, __  
__If they don't win, it's a shame.__  
__For its one, two, three strikes, you're out, __  
__At the old ball game!_

The three laughed together at the finish of the song, each now having a new tie of friendship between them. "That was great! I haven't heard that song in _years_!" Yuuri sounded, truly happy to have heard that old song.

"It was great wasn't it Shibuya?" Murata asked with a grin on his face. "And let me just say, Kasey, you sing quite beautifully."

The prince giggled, rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "No… no, I-I really don't. It's just a hobby for me to be honest."

"No really. You could do that professionally."

"Oh, no—I just couldn't but thanks." Kasey blushed more, now mainly due to the embarrassment for blushing so madly in the first place but it _was_ the first time he had been praised for his singing ability, though it really was just amateurish.

Yuuri grinned at his childhood friend. "No Murata's right Kasey. You sing so beautifully. I wouldn't mind if you sung me to sleep sometime."

Kasey laughed and was about to say something when the Maoh's fiancé pushed through between Yuuri and Kasey, quickly grabbing the demon king's ear. "If you wanted someone to sing you to sleep you could always ask me to do it!" Wolfram growled. "I, not only have great skill in painting, but I can sing too! I bet you didn't know your fiancé was so talented!"

"Wolf! Stop! It was a joke! W-Wolf—_ow_! That _hurts_!"

"Stop being such a wimp! Seriously! You're supposed to be the Great Demon King not some wimpy wimp!"

"_OW_! Come on!"

Kasey blinked wide-eyed at the scene before him, his blush gone and his giddiness from being praised before gone as well. He then chuckled and shook his head. "You two really are _so _adorable."

"Kasey! Don't encourage him!" Yuuri yelled before screaming in pain as Wolfram yanked his ear down. "_OOOWW! _Wolfram—damn it!"

The prince broke out into laughter then, his hands clutching at his sides as he leaned forward on his horse, Eser below nickering in surprise at his rider's sudden outburst. In that moment Conrad moved his horse into a trot and stopped before the familiar hill. "We're here everyone." Conrad announced as he turned his horse to view the others who have now all snapped back into a more orderly crowd. "Now, who's ready to play some baseball?"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"Wow you weren't kidding Yuuri." Kasey whistled then in amazement. "You really do have your own team here."

Before them the Shin Makoku Demons (yes, a _very _original name) was practicing their pitches and batting in preparation for their next game against the team of the Dueling Dragons (made up of the people who live in the village next to the dragon reserve). "Yes, was there any doubt at all?" Yuuri said as he placed his hands on his waist. "I said that I made baseball the national sport here didn't I?"

"Well yes but…"

Yuuri chuckled softly. "So anyways Kasey, you said you played baseball?"

"Yes I played as both pitcher and shortstop. Our team kind of liked to switch roles every once in a while so that no one really got bored of their position."

"Wow. Shortstop _and _pitcher. I just played as the catcher."

"Hey, catcher's not a bad spot either."

"Yeah, but, wow, pitcher huh? You must have some arm."

"Eh…" Kasey shrugged. "I suppose so… I'm probably rusty now."

"Well hey, what about we practice together for a bit and we can go over our secret codes since we're gonna be on the same team right?"

"Right."

"So yeah, let's do that." Yuuri smiled and then looked around for Conrad. When he found him he was with the team already, explaining what was going on today. "Hey Conrad!" Yuuri projected over the field. "We're gonna be on separate teams today! So find yourself a good catcher and work up some codes with him!"

"Will do Your Majesty!" Conrad yelled back at him with a wave of his arm before returning back to talking with the team.

"Don't call me—oh forget it." Yuuri muttered to himself. Kasey tilted his head at him in question. "Oh, uh, Conrad's my Godfather—it's kind of a long story but I don't like it when he calls me 'Your Majesty' or any variation of it 'cause I mean he's my Godfather, he gave me my name, you know?"

Kasey nodded his head. "Ah… yes, I know. I understand my friend." Kasey looked at the stands and saw that pretty much everyone that came with them in their caravan minus Yuuri, Conrad and himself were in them. "Isn't Murata, King Saralegi or your lovely fiancé going to play a little ball?"

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. "Murata was a part of our team but he never played, he was like an advisor, aid or some sort and Sara doesn't know the game. Well… I mentioned it to him once or twice throughout the years but he never seemed into it meanwhile Wolfram still doesn't get the rules of the game no matter how many times I go over them with him."

"Ah, I see." Kasey muttered before he grinned largely.

"What Kasey?' Yuuri asked him when he saw that grin.

"Oh I just realized that you didn't say anything when I called Wolfram your 'lovely fiancé'."

Yuuri, not really paying attention at that moment (his mind is on baseball) said… "Why of course I didn't. He _is _lovely and my fiancé so…" The prince covered his mouth with a hand and began to laugh behind it, eyeing his childhood friend with a mix of giddiness and playfulness, raising one eyebrow suggestively. That's when it clicked in the Maoh's head. "Oh _shit_." That's when Kasey broke into hysterical snickering and where Yuuri smacked him in the arm. "Not cool man… not cool."

"Oh but's it's so funny. Just look at that blush on your face."

"Shut up! Not a word out of you!"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that! You're my friend!"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"_Oh my God!_" Kasey broke into hysterics again as he watched his blushing and slightly fuming friend go all ballistic on him. While in the stands an also fuming Wolfram was held back by Murata and Gunter to prevent the Little Lord Brat from attacking both royal men who were having a good, joking time on the field together.

Conrad came up to them then with a smile on his face because let's face it, when Yuuri gets strung up like that it's always a hysterical sight. "I informed the team of what we are doing today and I've found a catcher Your Majesty."

"Oh… well who is it?"

"Hello Your Majesty~!" Came the call from behind them. When they all turned they came face to face with Josak in a baseball uniform with the sleeves ripped off and the bottom was a pleaded skort.

Kasey release one burst of laughter before he covered his mouth (because that was rude) and turned away muttering… "Oh my God… this place is too much…"

Yuuri only stared at Josak with that typical 'What the hell…?' look on his face. "Uh… hey Josak."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"It's game time! Let's go!" A player yelled out as the first inning was going into motion.

It was the Maoh's team to play defense first so they were out in the field and Kasey was extremely nervous. Even with the short practice before the game, he still felt rusty at the game and could think only doomed thoughts.

"_Bad omen! Bad omen!_" A Bad Omen bird squawked above them.

Kasey heard the knoll of a distant dark bell sound in his head and he squatted on the ground to wallow in his own reek of fear. "Yo! Kasey!" Yuuri yelled from behind the first batter. "You okay?"

Kasey shot up onto his feet, smiled and gave the Maoh a thumbs up. "Sure!" Yuuri gave him a thumbs up back and Kasey groaned to himself. "_Not…_" He half whispered half groaned to himself. Kasey expelled a breath he didn't know he was holding and stretched to try to relax his muscles—without success. "What is up Kasimir?" The prince spoke to himself. "It's just baseball. Sure you haven't played in like ten years but it's the same as riding a bike."

_Come to think of it… I haven't ridden a bike in _eleven _years._

"_Bad omen!_"

The prince returned to his squatting position. "There's that bell again…" He muttered pathetically to himself.

"Your Highness!" Riscard's voice reached the prince's ears. Kasey looked up and scanned the nearly empty stands to easily find his protector standing in the stands, his hands formed around his mouth so that his voice could project more. "Your Highness, do your best! Remember; you _are _where the wind in your heart originates from! Feel the wind! Let it help you Your Highness!"

_Riscard…_ Kasey thought as he watched his protector sit down and those around him watch him with confused expressions. The prince was sure that _everyone _was looking at them (Riscard and himself) due to that outburst but the words in it made the prince feel so much better.

The prince sighed and stood once more, this time a bit more slowly as he tried to relax and feel the wind as advised. Then, when there was originally little to no wind, a gust of wind came from behind Kasey, blowing his hair before him. Kasey breathed slowly, to calm himself some more as the wind circled back and began to circulate around the prince's body. He bent to pick up at ball and hold it in his right hand, he now ready to start the game. Yuuri, seeing this signaled his friend to throw a fastball. Kasey nodded once and lifted his arms over his head before slowly bringing them down to position one. Exhaling the prince raised his left leg and within in the next moment pitched the ball, a gust of wind blowing from behind him at the same time causing the ball to rocket through the air and straight to Yuuri's catcher's glove.

The batter didn't even have a chance to swing.

"Well…" Yuuri chuckled out as he stood and threw the ball back to the prince. "Nice throw Kasey! Not bad for someone's who's supposed to be rusty don't you think?" He yelled out to him.

Kasey caught the ball in his gloved hand with a smile. "What are you talking about? My form was all off."

"_What?!_" The team sounded, completely skeptical of the prince.

"But it was _so _clean…" A player muttered.

"Did you see that ball fly? Wow." Another commented.

Josak whistled as he sat in the dugout next to Conrad. "The prince sure does have an arm. I believe it's even better than yours Conrad." He added nudging his friend with his elbow.

Conrad though was not smiling. The Maoh may not have noticed, and perhaps even the team didn't either, but the prince was no average half breed demon… he was a wind elemental.

"Strike two!"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

Huh… kind of a short chapter compared to the others that I have written so far but I liked that ending so I decided to leave it as it was… though this chapter did have a few parts in them that were total lol-moments that even I had to laugh aloud for. For example the "lovely fiancé" part and the "Josak in a skort" part. Ha… good times…

Anyways if you don't know the name of the song used in this chapter is "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" and I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG! Oh and it's the modern version of that song, the older versions have other verses to it and are actually kind of lame…

I felt kind of bad for Kasey when the game was starting there for a moment…. in fact it's another one of my favorite moments in this chapter… that and Riscard's lovely words of encouragement. Go Prince-Protector-Relationship moment! "Risimir" is what I shall call it! The combination of Riscard and Kasimir! Yes. *winks and thinks to self "I sure hope no one takes this too seriously…"*

**Please review!**


	5. Act I, Chapter V

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"H-how are you doing Kasey?" The Maoh asked his friend on the ground beside him (Yuuri was sitting cross-legged on the ground).

Prince Kasimir groaned. Currently he was flat on his back on the pitcher's mound. After playing a really pumped up game of baseball and leading his team to a victory, the prince collapsed backwards and passed out due to exhaustion.

"It's just like His Highness to overstress his body and push past his limits… he was raised as a fighter and as one he just never knows how to quit." Riscard, who was currently kneeling beside the head of his master, commented.

"That sounds like… insubordination… Tio…" The prince managed as he tossed an arm over his eyes. _Why is the sun still so damn bright?_

"I could never defy your authority nor your strength, Prince Kasimir."

Yuuri blinked and shook his head to himself. "What I don't understand is why you have to be a fighter Kasey. True when we were kids you stood up for the underdogs but…"

Kasey's hands balled into fists for a moment before he shot up into a sitting position, surprising the Maoh. "It's just a little something something on the side to make me all kick ass."

The Maoh chuckled. "You're already bad ass 'cause you're a wind elemental."

Conrad's eyes widened and he looked to his king. "Your Majesty… you knew?"

"Of course I knew. I saw the same thing everyone else saw. As I said before, I'm not as incompetent as I used to be. I _do _notice things." Yuuri remarked without looking at his Godfather for at that moment his eyes were locked with grey ones. "But you seem to be rusty—or may I say—a beginner in using your element." He said then to the prince. "You have the capability of greater things and I know that you can barely use your powers on human land if at all so I suppose you'll just have to practice here." Yuuri then stood Kasey's head and eyes following him. "I need some practice too in the wind element so if you have time tomorrow we can do a little bit of practice if you're up for it."

"Also remember Yuuri," Sara started as a smile formed on his face, "we also have our conference about Shimaron's unification?"

Yuuri nodded his head. The conference was something the duo did together whenever Sara came to Shin Makoku. It was a way that the king of the human kingdom could update the Maoh since eventually the combined Shimaron would join the alliance with the demon country. It was more for formalities really, a sign of Shin Makoku's support in the unification of both Big and Little Shimaron. "Yes, but that would be later in the day, like late afternoon, and I'm sure we can get some training in… I just won't sign papers tomorrow."

Conrad scoffed softly. "Gwendal will not be too pleased to hear that."

"Pleased?" Gunter asked skeptically. "He will be furious. And no doubt that Gwendal's weakness of cute things—like His Majesty—will him to do more work than normal… and he already does so much."

Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like I _ask _him to help me out anymore. Maybe when I'm buried in work but that hardly happens anymore since I've been returning to Earth less and less."

Kasey blinked—finally out of his stupor of shock—and shook his head quickly to get him into the swing of things. "So you _do _return to Earth every so often?"

"Nowadays it's more like once every few months if even." The Maoh shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, time passes faster here so a few months is like an hour over there…" Then Yuuri extended a hand down to his friend which Kasey accepted before being hoisted up onto his feet. "But about that practice session Kasey…"

"I would be honored if you were to help me with it. Mother tried to teach me a bit without actually being able to use her magic and it didn't really help a lot…"

Wolfram crossed his arms, mimicking Yuuri's previous body language. "So your mother was a wind elemental too?"

"That's where I got it from… obviously."

Wolfram's brow twitched as that statement felt like a jab at the blonde lord. "Oh is that so?" He asked through a clenched jaw.

"So it's decided then." Yuuri spoke then, grinning madly. "I'll wake up, go on my morning jog with Conrad, help you train, go to the meeting then—"

"Sorry to interrupt…" Kasey said softly, feeling bad for interrupting since he was raised otherwise. "But do you mind if I join you for your morning jog as well as the meeting? I also run in the mornings—Riscard as my witness—"The prince added when he felt Wolfram's glare on him. Riscard hence nodded. It was true that the prince did run in the mornings since he is after all a warrior. "And I do have my duties that I originally came here for." Invisible question marks floated above the heads of the others during the pause. "The truth is I came here to not only meet the Maoh but I came here to diplomatically assert myself with him." Kasey glanced over at Sara who seemingly tensed under his gaze. "And since the King of Little Shimaron is here too I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

The moment Kasey stopped talking it was apparent to everyone in their group that things had gotten serious within a matter of seconds. King Yuuri nodded his head in agreement. "I have no problem with you accompanying me for the day tomorrow Prince Kasimir. It'll be good to recouple our friendship from before."

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your presence Your Majesty."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Yuuri felt the sweat drop slip slowly down the side of his face. _When did this happen? _He thought as he and Conrad looked down on the three—count them _three_—people before them. One of them was of course Kasey and the other Riscard, both on the roll call list so to speak, but Wolfram was not on that list. "Wolf what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you today on your jog." Wolfram answered with the most obvious of statements.

"Yes I can see that but…"

Kasey rolled his eyes, he clearly remembering the slip of the emotions that his childhood friend let escape yesterday afternoon. "Oh come now, Yuuri. Let him come with us. He gets jealous easily and it would be bad if he got the wrong impression of us."

Wolfram glared at Kasey for a bit before scoffing and flicking his head away in that signature move made popular by the blonde demon lord. "I wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to come…" Yuuri began slowly. "Besides… even if I were to tell him he couldn't come with us he'd still follow us like a stalker." Kasey chuckled lowly and Wolfram tensed up in anger. He was _not _a stalker. He was merely doing his job as a warrior of Shin Makoku and the Maoh's fiancé. "So then let's get going before Greta and Beatrice—"

"Oh _Yuuri_!" The call came from around the corner. "_Yuuri! _Come play with us Yuuri!"

"Or let's ride horses together!

"_Yuuri!_"

"Crap… move it, move it, move it!" Yuuri pushed quickly going out into a sprint ahead of them. Soon after everyone else followed suit as their run around the capital began. Eventually they came by the road that leads to the Temple of Shinou where the prince came to a stop before, Riscard ever at his side. Yuuri paused (causing the whole group to stop) as he turned and glanced back at his friend. "Kasey?"

Kasey jolted faintly before glancing at the Maoh. Laughing nervously he said… "You go on ahead. I just want to pay a visit to the Temple for a bit."

Yuuri smiled at him and nodded, understanding him. The run started back up again and at the same time the two Tauritians jogged up the path, eventually coming to a stop before the gates and the two guards. "Halt!" One of the guards said. "Who are you?"

"Prince Kasimir Ziegler." Kasey replied giving a slight bow to the guards. "And my protector Riscard Tio. I'm an old acquaintance of Lady Ulrike."

The guards squinted their eyes at the two men before them and just as they were about to deny entry (until a later time), Murata came up behind them with a smile. "They're okay ladies. The prince speaks the truth."

"Your Eminence." The guards said at once.

Soon Kasey and his protector were allowed inside the Temple and were led by Murata to Ulrike, Kasey thanking Murata for getting them in on the way. When the doors opened Kasey took in the familiar room with a big sigh. This is where he and his mother had escaped this world for the sole purpose of protecting him from the assassins that were _definitely _after him.

Flashback:

"Come on Kasimir." His mother urged him, pulling his hand gently as they ran through Shin Makoku towards the temple. For the life of her she would never know why the assassins followed them so religiously just to kill her son (and perhaps her as well). When she thought about it there _was _some reason to kill her boy from their perspective (his being the next in line _and_ being half-Mazoku being the bigger ones) but to chase them day and night, constantly and even overseas—it was too much. They were both running out of time, strength and stamina. "Come on, son. We're almost there."

"Mama I can't." Young Kasimir whined. His hood had fallen down a long time ago when a pair of assassins popped out of nowhere while the two walked through the countryside on their way here (the start of their life-or-death sprint that they were currently going through).

His mother glanced back at him. She had tried to disguise him, going as far as dressing him as a young girl and calling him Kasia when they were in public. _She _even disguised herself (dying her brunette hair blonde, putting brown contacts in to cover her grey ones and changing her name) but they were still found out as if they were better off not going through these extra precautions at all. "You have to Kasimir—you just _have _to! You have to live! You have to assume the throne when you're older! That lord…" The prince's mother clenched her teeth together.

The Tyrannical Ashur Tansil… how could _he _become the king? The man was completely insane and so controlling. She had no doubt that Tyrannical Tansil will no doubt turn the monarchy into a dictatorship in disguise. And his right hand man Geir Hynson—he was no better, not _worse_ than Tansil, but _definitely_ not better. The whole Hynson family in fact is all horrific…

Suddenly her son's hand slipped from her and she came to a quick stop and looked back. Kasimir was lying on the floor; he had tripped over a stone, and was getting up himself when she suddenly felt the wind shift. Her eyes widened as she noticed a black shape getting closer to them from behind some trees. "Kasimir!" She yelled as threw her hand out, wind gusting from behind her towards the figure, blowing him off his feet as she grabbed her son and picked him up in her arms. Without a second's hesitation she floored it, running straight to the place her dream had told her to go—the Temple of Shinou.

When she reached the gates she was stopped by the guards. "Oh, please! Let us in! They're trying to kill my son!"

The guards were taken aback but before anything else could happen Ulrike opened the gates herself, shocking the guards. "We've been expecting you Lady Estel. Please come in, we haven't got time to spare."

"Oh thank Shinou! And bless you!" Estel cried as she entered through the gates, they closing behind her.

"Call me Ulrike, please." The maiden said as she then led the two into the courtyard where the fountain was. "I need to explain to you what will happen Lady Estel." Ulrike began as Estel silently placed her son back on the ground, her hand tightly grasping his smaller one. As Ulrike explained the process, young Kasimir stared at the shrine maiden thinking that this "girl" was too young to be as important as his mother made her out to be. But Kasimir knew that she was a demon like his mother and that she will most definitely not age like humans but still… "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do but… how will he be able to return?"

"The Earth Maoh will assist you when the time comes. I can assure you that the Great One will keep a connection with him. When the time comes your son will return back home."

Estel felt the tears spring to her eyes. Her son would be safe. Those assassins can't chase them into a whole other world. Sure she was nervous—going to a whole other world was very nerve racking—but she would do this for her precious boy, her little prince charming. "Thank you for this… oh and thank the Great One too…" There was a pause and then the prince's mother slowly pushed her son forward. "This is Prince Kasimir Ziegler, Lady Ulrike."

Ulrike blinked before she giggled. "He certainly is very cute." The young prince giggled and blushed. He may have been ten but he still looked like he did when he was five years old so he was really tiny, and it didn't help that he was short to begin with (he got that from his mother who stood at only four feet ten inches). "I will be awaiting your return Your Highness." Ulrike said, bowing to the boy.

The prince blinked. It would be the first time anyone had called him His Highness. His mother called him by his name and little pet names but never formally like so and he never really got to see his father. Sure when he was younger but when the war became really tough the king couldn't spend time with his wife and son and then… "T-thank you Lady Ulrike…"

A commotion was heard at the gates and Ulrike quickly began to urge the two into the fountain. "I hope you have a nice and safe life in this other world. Please have great care and try to live as normally and peacefully as you can, for your sakes."

"Thank you again Lady Ulrike." Estel said as she helped her son into the fountain, he whimpering from getting his clothing wet.

"It's no problem Lady Estel. I am just glad you made it here before anything bad happened."

"Yes… thank you… _again_." Estel said through tears of happiness.

They stood in the center of the fountain and within moments they were gone and in another country in another world… Japan.

End flashback:

Ulrike turned around when she heard the doors open. Kasey breathed in and smiled. The shrine maiden hadn't changed one bit. "Lady Ulrike." He called to her before he continued to walk towards her.

"Your Highness." She called back to him, meeting him in the middle. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You surely have grown from the last time I saw you."

He nodded his head. "It was so long ago…"

"It was." She smiled at him sweetly, a smile he returned.

"This is my protector Riscard Tio."

"My lady." Riscard greeted bowing to her. She bowed back in response.

"And I am Shinou." A voice came from the side. The Great One then walked from the shadows and approached the small group. "I finally get to meet the prince of Taurogo face-to-face. I'm glad you could make it to Earth and back alright Your Highness."

Kasey was sure surprised to see Shinou before him but nonetheless he bowed deeply to him. "Thank you for assisting my mother and I. You saved our lives."

Murata watched with a small smile. It was like watching a family reunion. Here was this half demon prince who really has no close connection to these two beings and here they are, talking and laughing together as if they knew each other for ages. _And you know what? _Murata thought as his smile grew. _Maybe they really did… in their hearts._

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"You're too tense Kasey, loosen up a bit… you _are _the wind Kasey. Just keep on repeating that to yourself in your head. 'I am the wind… I am the wind'." Yuuri coached the prince as he too brushed up on his wind magic.

Kasey stopped and shot Yuuri a disbelieving look. "Really Yu-chan? 'I am the wind'? What kind of a saying is that?"

Wolfram laughed sharply once. "A wimp saying."

Yuuri sighed and decided to ignore that while Kasey broke into a smile. He was totally loving the interaction between the two fiancés—it was absolute perfection. Yuuri didn't even know why the fire wielder was here. He along with almost everyone else (Gunter, Sara, Berius, Conrad, Riscard, Murata even Gwendal were all present). He was starting to actually feel self-conscious about his teaching methods. "As I was saying… you could at _least _produce some sort of whirlwind or something… like this." Yuuri flicked his wrist out in front of him and where he pointed his hand to a small but still pretty impressive whirlwind was produced, picking up the leaves and sand that was in the area.

The prince of Taurogo nodded. He at least understood that everything required hand movements and some serious concentration. It was the getting the power to make wind that was difficult. He hasn't used his magic in over a decade; it was bound to be very _extremely _rusty. "Like so?" Kasey mimicked the movement and before him a larger but uncontrolled whirlwind gusted forth, steering off track and running straight into Yuuri, effortlessly knocking him onto his ass.

"Kasey!" The Maoh whined.

The prince chuckled nervously. "Sorry Yuuri…"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

In the conference room in Blood Pledge Castle, three heads of royalty and their respective guards were minutes into their meeting. As the two kings and prince sat at the table, Yuuri sitting at the end of the table while Sara and Kasey flanked him, the guards stood together along the wall, watching their masters do their work.

"I know this meeting was originally supposed to be about the Shimaron unification but I would like to start off with Prince Kasimir." Yuuri began, glancing at his childhood friend as he propped his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together above them, creating an upside 'v' with his arms.

"Is that so?" The prince asked with a smile. "Well I really don't know what it is you want to know about my country or myself, King Yuuri, unless you state it."

"Just tell me about your country a bit and your intentions that you mentioned yesterday."

"Ah yes. To begin with you know that King Asshole—oh, my apologies, I forgot we're being formal now—King Ashur Tansil is the current king of Taurogo and he's merely a lord that took over the position of king when I was expelled from my own country along with my mother. I seek to reclaim the throne but regulations state in my country that unless the next in line is of blood relation then there's nothing I can do until he dies."

Sara raised a brow. "If that's so then how did he become king and you did not?"

Kasey scoffed. "I would have if the humans in my country didn't hate demon bloodlines as much as they do… they chased my mother and I out."

"Then what makes you think they'll accept you now?"

"I don't." Kasey confessed. "That's why I've been campaigning like crazy in Taurogo, trying to get the civilians to give me a chance." The prince sighed and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms before him as he did so. "To be honest I doubt I have any supporters in Taurogo besides Riscard and he doesn't count." Riscard nodded his head slowly. It was true—they had a whole conversation on this before you know…

"So if you do become king, Prince Kasimir…" Yuuri began. "What would you do?"

"First thing's first I need to reform the structure of my country. Tyrannical Tansil—I mean King Tansil—is actually a dictator disguising himself as a king and the people don't see him otherwise because all they see is the lord that rushed the demon spawn prince out of the country all those years ago." He shrugged his shoulders then. "I don't really mind about that so much though. I know the king for what he is and I know that somehow I will reveal him to the public… but after that's all said and done I would like to join the alliance that the Maoh has so gracefully produced over the past eight years of his reign."

With that Yuuri smiled. Kasey's and Sara's countries were practically alike. They both need to go through some sort of reform or obstacle before they even seen to join the alliance with Shin Makoku. "That would be great for you know only the Shimarons, Taurogo and three other smaller countries are the only ones who have yet joined the alliance."

Kasey straightened back up in his chair and folded his hands together on the table. "I'm sorry to say that the Triplicate, those three countries you're talking about, they're very nepotistic* and they really don't give a shit—again sorry. They're on our eastern border (that is if you're looking with your back to the sea) and they're the farthest away from anyone who might give them any problems, i.e. Shimaron." Kasey glanced at Sara and gave him a partial shrug. "They wouldn't even join is Shimaron joined… it would have to be Taurogo."

"What makes you say that?" Sara asked.

"We're right there next to them," Kasey began to explain, "and their countries hate demons too but not to the extent of Taurogo… if we become allied with Shin Makoku then demons are bound to come to the bowl-shaped, mostly craftsmen and farmer residing, country… and when I mean 'bowl-shaped' I literally mean it. Taurogo is pretty much a valley that has the seacoast to the south and cliffs on either side before it rounds about the highest point in the kingdom which is a plateau with the Castle of the Two Flowing Winds from the Sea and Stone (Winds Castle for short) sitting upon it…"

Yuuri chuckled. "Long name for a castle… but that's okay because my country's name is like super 'humongo' long…" Kasey smiled as a result.

Sara covered up a yawn with his hand. "Sorry about that." He apologized before he started to get to business. "But you are planning on joining the alliance ultimately—that is if you become king?"

"Most certainty." Kasey responded. "It's the same with you no doubt. Unify the two Shimarons before becoming allies with Shin Makoku, even though you and Yuuri are already allies."

"If we're going to talk about being allies…" Sara began slowly, a smirk climbing onto his face. "Then let's talk about that sword of yours."

Yuuri blinked before it hit him. He had completely forgotten about his childhood friend's sword that he came into the throne room with. "That's right. Thanks King Saralegi for reminding me." Looking at the prince the Maoh continued. "That sword… it's a holy sword isn't it?" Kasey's face twisted in something of a bit of uncertainty and slight stress. Upon seeing this, the Maoh quickly added… "You don't have to tell us you know… if you're not ready."

"No it's not that it's just that…" Kasey sighed heavily. He's going to have to tell them eventually so might as well… "It's actually quite the opposite. My sword is actually a demon sword."

"Wha—at?" Yuuri asked comically though he was truly surprised. "But that sword's too pretty to be a demon sword."

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle, hanging upon the wall, Morgif the demon sword sneezed—someone just talked smack about him… but _who_…?

"Oh but it is… it's actually Mullen Desoive Eligh De Morgif's pair…"

"Wha—at?"

"Please Yuuri…" The Maoh then muttered a 'sorry' and the prince continued on with his sword's story. "My sword's name is The Rising Wind of the Falling Sun, Sun Wind for short, and she was taken out from Shin Makoku millennia ago in a war by Taurogo and was hidden away in Winds Castle for generations as a prize but no one sought to retrieve the sword since she's pretty much useless unless she is wielded by a wind elemental… hence why no human could use it and why it's currently in my procession…" _And I had to practically steal here from the crown…_

Conrad on the wall narrowed his eyes. Of course he's heard of The Rising Wind of the Falling Sun before but he thought it was a myth. No one has seen that sword for, well, millennia and to it to suddenly show up here in Shin Makoku in the hands of a half-Mazoku prince of a human country who just happened to be Yuuri's old childhood friend seemed too good to be true. "When you say 'useless,'" Sara began then, now completely intrigued in the prince and his sword (AN: damn power hungry king…), "what exactly do you mean by that?"

Kasey chuckled, almost crazily to himself. "Like she can't even cut through butter—like _useless_ useless."

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle, lying underneath a bed, Sun Wind the demon sword vibrated—someone just talked smack about her… but _who_…?

Yuuri laughed. "I can relate. Morgif's pretty useless too most of the time."

"Oh he's here? I'm sure Sun Wind would be glad to see him again… it's been _years_."

"Oh yeah. We should re-introduce them again at some point and—"

Sara cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but we do have more work."

"Ah yes." Yuuri said, getting his mind back on work. "I guess we'll move onto the Shimarons now…"

Kasey bowed his head and stood, causing some confused gazes towards him. "This is where I leave. This matter is between the kings of Shin Makoku and the Shimarons and not a prince of Taurogo. I think I'll leave you guys to this while I practice some more. Thanks for allowing me to be here during your meeting."

"Oh… it's no problem at all Kasey. But you don't want to—"

"Sorry for interrupting… but I really shouldn't. I'll be taking my leave now; have fun Your Majesties. Come Riscard."

And with that the prince of Taurogo and his protector left the conference room, leaving the two kings to privately discuss the progress of the unification of Shimaron.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"Well that was interesting… not…" Kasey commented as he and Riscard rode their horses to the practice field they were at earlier in the day.

"But that is what Your Highness is expected to do."

"I know… but I still wish we didn't have to be so damn formal. It pisses me off… I just want to make some goddamn friends goddamn it!"

"… Should His Highness really swear that much?"

"What are you my mother?"

"…"

Kasey laughed then. "Sorry Riscard… that was totally a normal Earth response right there."

"…"

"Silent treatment now, huh? Two can play at this game!" Suddenly fire burned from over the hill that overlooked the practice field and the two rushed their horses over the hill only to see Lord Wolfram practicing by himself. The flames burned around him in a controlled manner while he swung his sword towards them, using the flames as his targets. Kasey watched in awe and actually felt himself blush for it was just so cool to see a fire wielder that advanced work. "_That's so cool!_" The prince yelled as he jumped off his horse and rushed towards Wolfram who abruptly stopped his training when he heard the yell. As Kasey came running to him he turned his back to the prince and gripped his sword tighter. "Hey Wolfram!" Kasey greeted as he joined him, Riscard coming up behind him as he walked both their horses closer. "That was amazing. You really are an awesome person." Kasey chuckled and grinned broadly at him (though the blonde lord wouldn't know because he had his back turned to the prince). "You are just the person I would see engaged to the Maoh—so accomplished and beautiful and—"

"Shut up!" Wolfram snipped at him and his grip on his sword tightened even more. Kasey stood there stunned and beside him Riscard tensed and moved to react to his prince being yelled at but Kasey shot a hand out before him, a signal to stop what he was doing. Kasey dropped his arm and stared at the back of the boy's blonde head with a static face… something was off… "Just s-shut up…" The lord repeated again as his voice shook.

"Wolfram…? What's wrong?" The prince gently pressed forward.

The demon lord remained quiet, all three of them did, and as the silence stretched Wolfram's control thinned. From seemingly out of the blue Wolfram's body shook with a huge sob and his free hand rose to cover his face and he gushed out. "It doesn't matter what I do… he always is just so distant from me and… and I-I-I love him and he doesn't even…" Sobs shook the boy's body and Kasey felt his heart get tugged by Wolfram's words. It was no doubt he was talking about Yuuri… "It's been eight years and not once… not once has he…"

Kasey moved forward then and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it slapped away from him as Wolfram turned on his heels and glared at him, moisture gathering up in his eyes, tears that he refused to let drop. "Listen to me Lord von Bielefeld…" Kasey began; keeping his voice strong and sure in hopes to convince the demon of the truth without completely throwing his friend's emotions out there completely to his fiancé (it was obvious to Kasey that Yuuri was very shy when it came to his fiancé). "Yuuri may not show his feelings constantly, or at all it seems, but he does things, subtle things that constantly tell you how he feels about you. Just think about it… why would he stay engaged to you for eight whole years if he didn't feel if even a fraction of the love you feel for him? It doesn't make any sense I mean he's the _Maoh_. Not to make you feel worse but he _could _have anyone he wanted and yet he still remains engaged to you—_and _faithful to you might I add."

"You don't even know him." Wolfram nearly threatened as he rubbed his eyes free of any moisture.

"Yes, you're right. I don't know him. All I know is the five to seven year old kid version of him and not his current twenty-four year old self but people don't change so much and so abruptly, no matter how many years pass. He… he…"

"Just shut up." Wolfram softly said as he sheathed his sword and without another word started his way back to his horse that was waiting for him obediently on the other side of the field.

Kasey and Riscard stared after the lord as he soon rode away, disappearing into the distance. "This isn't good…" Kasey stated softly.

"No it isn't." Riscard agreed, the both of them still staring at the point in which Wolfram disappeared into.

"That idiot… no, correction, those _idiots_… their love for each other is going to ruin them."

"I agree."

The prince sighed then and looked away, feeling really shitty about himself for not being able to be of much help in this situation. "Come on Riscard… I don't feel like training anymore…"

"… Shall we go to the Temple of Shinou again?"

"… Sure…"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

Chapter 5 done and so far I think it's the longest chapter… go me. But then again... Wolf was a bit OOC at the end there...

If my calculations are correct then the next chapter (or the one after… probably the one after the next) will contain the 'M' rated stuff and thus will be the end of Act I for you see I have this one piece of notebook paper that has my whole story (all 3 Acts) mapped out before me with bunch of notes everywhere and I can somewhat project the path of this fanfiction so… yeah. According to my handy-dandy paper too Act I and Act III will be short/mid length while Act II will most _defiantly_ be the longest so there you have it…

The following information is not important to the story which is why I left it out and put it here.

*_Nepotism_ is the patronage bestowed or shown on the basis of family relationship as in business or politics. In this case the northern most country is led by the cousin of this brother and sister pair (the sister is older) who is the legitimate heir to his kingdom (he's married to a baroness). The middle kingdom is led by the sister who married into royalty. Finally the brother assumed the throne in the southern kingdom because he won the duel against the king (he's not married).

The names of the kingdoms going from north to south are… Montañas do Norte (Northern Mountains in Galician), Centra Montetoj (Central Hills in Esperanto), and Llanuras del Sur (Southern Plains in Spanish). I only gave them names for fun and to mess around with Google Translate.

End of omitted information that was not important.

I wonder if Sara will have more lines later… I think he will but it won't be until Act III… I'm pretty sure of it… oh well…

**Please review!**


	6. Act I, Chapter VI

NOTE: This chapter rewinds backwards to the moment Kasey leaves the conference room… just as clarification.

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"I'll be taking my leave now; have fun Your Majesties. Come Riscard."

The door closed behind the two Tauritians as the two kings stared at the now-closed door. "I wonder what possessed him to leave like that?" Yuuri asked to no one in particular. "It's not as if the topic we're going to be discussing is a top secret matter."

"True but the prince is right Yuuri." Sara said as he turned his gaze back onto the Maoh. "This is matters just between our countries. In fact it's not even between our countries since technically we're only associated as 'mutual allies' for the time being."

The Maoh sighed and nodded his head. "I guess you're right. Meanwhile Shin Makoku and Taurogo are in a 'you like us but we hate you' stage."

Sara smiled faintly. "You _have _been at that stage."

"Well now it's even more so since Kasey came to Shin Makoku to introduce himself to me… even though I already know him."

"You know his past self Yuuri. Who's to say that he's still the same as he was all those years ago?"

Yuuri snorted softly. "I understand that—really I do. It's obvious to me that Kasey isn't the same Kasey I knew when we were children. _Obviously _his French family changed him significantly."

"You needn't get too defensive Yuuri." Sara commented with a smirk. "It would make it seem as if you like Prince Kasimir."

"Of course I like him—he's my childhood friend _(though we were only friends for three years and that was a _really _long time ago)_—but that's beside the point. We're here to discuss the unification process of the two Shimarons, King Saralegi, not the relationship statuses of my friends."

"Yes of course King Yuuri." Sara replied, his smirk falling to a more casual smile. "What I can report from the last time I talked to you is that Big Shimaron finally seems to be adopting the laws and regulations of Small Shimaron, which _are _better than theirs. This would make things a whole lot easier when I do finally assume the role of king of a combined nation."

"My concerns are that the kingdom would become too large for you to rule. It's not that I doubt your power and leadership King Saralegi, but Big Shimaron is already nearly ten times our size and to just add on this expanse of land…"

"I can handle it, that I can assure you."

"Will you then move to the castle in Big Shimaron rather than stay in your current castle?"

"I haven't truly decided yet. On one hand the castle in Big Shimaron is larger and more suitable for a combined country but then my castle is the one I am most familiar and most comfortable in."

"Another idea would to construct a new castle all together, but even I know it's a useless waste of time and resources when there are already two perfectly acceptable castles in the area."

Sara nodded his head in agreement but in reality he _was _planning on building a castle for himself—_his _own castle. Not one his father had owned (among other kings) and not one owned by what once used to be an enemy to him. He had already started looking at possible areas in the middle of the two existing castles to symbolize the unification. There were two choices in location that Sara ultimately ended with. One was near a large and raging river (this is the one he preferred) while the other was in a location more like his present castle in Small Shimaron—kind of rural but quaint. He appreciated the river more only because it truly seemed to represent him the most. He suppressed a sigh and figured to save the matter for a later date, perhaps closer to the actual day of unification…

"And once we get the two Shimaron states unified we can then make another appointment to settle the terms of our alliance. I would have to invite the heads of the other nations so we can all get better acquainted. The others already know of my plans and I think they are all for it so it really would be a formality and a final 'discussion period' before the alliance allows Shimaron in." Yuuri passed his hand over his face. "We should have it here since it's _my _alliance… then I can focus on an alliance with Taurogo once Kasey becomes king because God knows I'm definitely not going to get an alliance agreement with the present king of Taurogo—King Tansil was it? Oh well…" There was a pause followed by a small chuckle. "Not to mention the wedding…"

"Wedding?" Sara asked. He admittedly was zoning out while Yuuri was rambling but the sudden bringing-up of the word brought the King of Small Shimaron back down to earth.

"Yeah…" Yuuri confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed slightly. "Myself and Wolfram's…"

Sara's hands clenched under the table. "You and Wolfram… your fiancé?"

"Yes, of course. Who else would I marry?"

Sara refused to lose control of himself and slam a fist onto the table. "So you really are going to marry… him…?"

"Yes." Yuuri said, he oblivious to Sara's current reaction (but went unnoticed by both Conrad and Berius who were still standing by the wall, watching and waiting, their bodies tensing up as the atmosphere changed). "I mean just think about it… why would I stay engaged to someone if I wasn't serious about marrying them?"

Sara at that moment felt his heart break. _Well… damn it all…_ He thought as the Maoh's last sentence made complete and utter sense. When did he ever have a chance at all? Sure there were moments when Sara was sure he was seducing the Demon King but besides those moments that annoying blonde fiancé of his would come charging in and drag him away and though the Maoh would complain and struggle he always went with the other… _always_. And the half Shinzoku also noticed (though he tried in vain to convince himself that he was wrong) the Maoh's eyes lingering on the blonde lord for short sporadic moments—Yuuri being smart and realizing that if he stared for too long he would be found out. Though the Maoh may be in fact overly shy, he was legitimately happy to be in an engagement with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. _Damn it all_… The thought passed through King Saralegi's head again.

They say there are five stages of grief… King Saralegi of Small Shimaron was already in stage two.

Stage one: Denial. This was a stage Sara _has _been in since the moment he realized he fell for the Maoh all those years ago and saw that the Maoh was silently lusting after his own fiancé.

Stage two: Anger.

Sara stood abruptly, the chair being pushed back (but it was too heavy to actually fall over). "That's all I have to report on the unification process of the two Shimarons King Yuuri. Now, please excuse me. Berius."

Berius stood at attention, glancing at Conrad (their eyes meeting, conveying a silent message of mutual worry) before bowing to the Maoh and quickly following behind Sara who was already halfway down the hall. Conrad moved up to stand beside Yuuri, who at this time had stood and was staring at the door which at that moment came to a close, a soft 'click' expelling from the door. "Was it something I said?" Yuuri asked, he so dazed and confused that he couldn't even realize how spot-on he was to the cause of the situation.

Conrad sighed softly and put up a smile, one that Yuuri would have difficulty seeing that it's actually fake. "Of course not Your Majesty. I am sure King Saralegi will be absolutely fine. Perhaps he is just exhausted; it has been an exciting trip this time around."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"Riscard… what is _up_ with you?" Kasey asked his protector as they laid out in the grass (correction, _Kasey _laid out in the grass, Riscard stood guard).

"I don't understand."

"You've been all tense since yesterday after the whole Wolfram thing." Kasey clarified, turning his body around so he was now lying on his stomach. It was another beautiful morning in Shin Makoku, with the sun out and shining and the spring flowers in full bloom. "I mean it was rough but come on…"

"It's not that Your Highness…"

"Then what? I hate it when people have that guilty-sad look on their face."

Riscard stared blankly into the distant landscape as he remembered the conversation he had last night with the King of Small Shimaron's guard.

Flashback:

Riscard went down to the kitchen to get himself something to drink for he was one of those people that when someone tells him to 'make yourself at home' he truly takes it to heart. He left the prince in his room (apparently Sun Wind had gotten a bad feeling earlier in the day and was bombarding him for an explanation—Riscard wouldn't know, only Prince Kasimir can understand her) and Riscard was taking a small and well wanted break. But when he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see it devoid of maids except for one being—Berius. "… Why are you in here Berius?" Riscard asked as he went along and found a glass.

Berius was sitting down at the table, staring mindlessly into the wood pattern on its surface. "His Majesty told me to get far away from him."

"Is that the best for King Saralegi?"

"Probably not." Berius answered truthfully, something of which remarkable surprised Riscard (he makes it his business to figure out one's character before he can even let them close to the prince). "But I will do as he orders." Riscard nodded, understanding the fellow guard quite well. Riscard then grabbed another glass and filled them both with water, placing one before Berius before Riscard took a seat across from the other. Riscard received a nod of thanks before Berius spoke up again, not bothering to take a sip of his water first. "And you? Why are you here?"

"The prince is also requiring some alone time… his sword is scolding him at this point."

"… So that sword is truly magical?"

"… Yes, but don't think that His Highness will give up The Rising Wind of the Falling Sun so easily."

That seemed to have surprised Berius. "What makes you say that?"

"Your king seems to be one who loves power." There was a pause. "Am I wrong?"

"… No. You are not." At that Berius took a drink of water. The silence lingered on as the two guards drank their water, Riscard drinking more than Berius. Once Riscard was finished he stood and gave a soft 'goodbye' but just as he was turning to walk away Berius' voice stopped him. "My king… had his heart broken today… I fear that he may do something very irrational soon… something he will later regret."

Riscard blinked slowly, shocked again by the other's sudden honesty. "Well… you know that stage four of grief is regret… so…"

"I know." Berius simply answered as he once again went back to blankly starring at wood patterns again.

The Tauritian protector just simply left the kitchen without another word, only glancing back once.

End flashback:

Riscard was completely out of it by the time his memory was finished playing in his head, so much so that he didn't even see the prince get up and come to stand directly in front of him, his head tilting back to look up at the protector's face. "… _YO! Riscard!_" Kasey then yelled, bringing a palm to strike softly at the other man's face (right cheek—no surprise engagements here). Riscard flinched and shook his head quickly, turning his head downward to look at his prince. "You're a great fighter but your downfall is that you always space out a lot. One day you'll be killed due to that."

The protector blinked once, twice and then three times before a small smile formed on his lips. "You needn't worry about me Your Highness… I won't die because of a stupid reason like that. If anything I would die protecting you."

Kasey slapped him again, this time a bit harder. "Don't do that either you idiot. You're the only person I've got in Taurogo. Don't leave me alone with those humans or else I really will die."

Riscard released a soft sigh and backed away a few steps so that he could kneel on one knee before his prince. "Yes, of course, Your Highness."

Kasey groaned softly and placed a hand on his waist, standing sassily as he stared down his protector. "God you really are overly formal… it's a good thing I'm already used to it all." He then sighed and straightened his stance. "Come on then. It's obvious to me that you don't want to talk about whatever's troubling you so I won't press, but we've got a tea party to attend with the Maoh so we'd better get going."

"Yes, Your Highness."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"I thought this tea party was going to include your daughter and her friend." Kasey said as he sipped his tea. He still couldn't believe that his childhood friend had an adoptive daughter. When Yuuri went up to him last night telling him that his daughter and Princess Beatrice wanted to have tea together, with just the four of them (the guards being shooed away from the area) he almost died of shock. It was somewhere along the lines of 'you're only twenty-four and you have a kid?! Who's the mother? Holy shit, Yuuri!'

That's when he found it she was only adoptive (and that he already was introduced to her) in which the prince sighed heavily in relief.

"They changed plans on me. Said something about a sale in town that was just for today…"

Kasey chuckled. "I guess young women here are the same as back on Earth."

"I suppose so… but I just don't want my darling little Greta to grow up so fast."

"Dude, she's already eighteen."

"_But she's my daughter!_" Yuuri whined childishly.

"Wow… you've got a major daughter complex…"

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I do _not_."

"… And you're childish too."

"Shut up."

The two laughed for a moment before they took a sip of their tea. "Besides that…" Kasey began. "I was wondering on wither or not I should celebrate Hanukkah in this world… I mean I'd be the only one to celebrate it I'm sure…"

"Hanukkah?" Yuuri asked as he tilted his head to the side just a fraction. "You're Jewish?"

"Yeah… remarkably there are a good number of Jewish people in France… I mean it's only like 0.88% of the world's population of Jews but that's nearly 485,000 people that are Jewish in France and well… they all congregate…" He chuckled nervously to himself.

"Oh… that's cool. I know a Jew." The Maoh replied, nodding his head but his facial expression just read confusion and 'I'm uncomfortable' (due to not knowing how to act around a Jewish person because Kasey is Yuuri's first and probably Jewish friend).

Kasey laughed, finding Yuuri's reaction hysterical. "Yeah. And while I'm revealing a bit more of myself, I think we're old enough to calmly have this next conversation." Kasey said blushing madly.

Yuuri blinked quickly a few times. "What conversation?"

Within the next few seconds suddenly a loud '_WHAT?!_' erupted through the air.

Kasey placed his head on the table and was dying of laughter as Yuuri stood and pointy (almost insultingly but Kasey didn't really mind, he was too busy laughing). "No! No-no-no-no-no! You're joking me! You're _fucking _joking me!"

"I'm not!" Kasey managed through a bought of laughter.

Yuuri stood open mouthed towards his friend. "… Uh-but-but-you-and-uh-um—"

"Yuuri!" The distinct yell sounded as a whole group of people were rushing out to where they were at.

"—you're a _hermaphrodite_?!" Yuuri finished.

This seemingly snapped the prince out of his hysterics for he launched himself out of his chair and clasped a hand over the Maoh's mouth. "_Quiet_!" The prince hissed. "It's embarrassing okay? I don't want anyone else to know."

"But-but-but—Riscard!"

"He knows! I told him!"

"But-but _how_?"

The prince detached himself just as the others arrived and as he did so he said with a smirk on his face… "If you're curious I could show you."

"_NO!_ God no!"

Kasey broke into hysterics again and fell into his chair, once again placing his head on the table while he was slowly beginning to lose his ability to breath. The group (all comprising of Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter and Riscard) all watched on with confused expressions as Yuuri was blushing beet red and the prince was once again dying of laughter. "Ugh…" Wolfram groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's just His Highness and the wimp being idiots."

Yuuri, being too distracted with the knowledge he just gained let the wimp insult slide as he fell back into his seat and placed his hands on his face, trying to calm himself down. Meanwhile Kasey started to pound on the table. "_I can't fucking breathe!_" The prince yelled between laughs. "Dimmit all! Oh shit! 'If you're curious…'" Kasey quoted himself as he continued his laughing fit.

Riscard full blown groaned at the stupidity and idiocy of his prince (and future ruler, may God save them all) and moved to pull the prince away. "Come now, Your Highness. I think you need to rest."

Kasey complied slowly, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen at this point. "It's just so freakin' funny…" With a few cackles the two Tauritians made their way back to the prince's chambers.

Wolfram, after he finished watching the two disappear around a corner, refocused his attention back onto Yuuri. "What was so damn funny to that guy?"

"I… don't want to talk about it…" Yuuri managed out.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes but before the lord could say anything else Gunter flew into the situation. "Oh, Your Majesty! When I heard your yell I was so sure you were in danger! We all came rushing over so diligently to your aid but thank goodness that you were actually safe and sound!"

Yuuri managed a small hand gesture that both thanked the group for their concerned and eased them of their worry—a simple back and forward motion with his hand. Gwendal scoffed then and mimicked his youngest brother's pose. "This serves you right Your Majesty. You should be in your office signing documents, not spending them with the Prince of Taurogo in your every waking moment."

Yuuri mimicked his hand motion which pissed off Wolfram. "Big brother is right Yuuri. You should be doing your duties not fucking about with the prince."

"Wolfram." Conrad scolded him.

Yuuri sighed deeply for he just finished composing himself and sat up straighter in his chair. "I'll go do my duties then seeing as I don't think I can face Kasey at the moment."

"If you don't mind Your Majesty," Conrad started, "what did the two of you talk about before we arrived?"

The Maoh blushed and groaned loudly. "I can't say!" With that he jumped out of his seat and began to run towards his office, hoping for once to bury himself in work to distract himself from the outside world.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he soon began to chase after his fiancé. "Tell me what you two were talking about dammit!"

Conrad shook his head at the situation while Gwendal sighed. "That king of ours…" Gwendal muttered.

Gunter chuckled. "Yes, but he is our dear king…"

The three stood there silently for a moment when suddenly… "Oh boys!" The three immediately tensed up from the sounds of that familiar voice. Turning on their heels they all glanced back to see Lady Anissina walking up towards them with another new invention in her hands. "Come help me test my invention! Gunter, Gwendal!"

Conrad thanked his lucky stars that he was half human and immediately turned right back around and calmly began to walk away. His older brother and old mentor were not so lucky. From behind him he heard the two yell and begin to run in the opposite direction and of course the ever headstrong and enthused Anissina was right on their heels, screaming at them to help her test her latest invention.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Night fell upon Shin Makoku and what was originally meant to be a nap became a full blown sleep-time for Prince Kasimir. But of course, since he went to bed so early in the day, the prince found himself waking up at around midnight, well rested and his body twittering for something to do. "Oh great…" He muttered. "Riscard didn't wake me."

In reality, the protector tried many times to wake up the prince. It was apparent to Riscard that the prince was in fact more exhausted than he made out to be and decided to leave the prince sleeping. Said protector was in his own room down the hall sleeping since he accidently fell asleep when he decided to rest his head on the pillow for 'just a moment'.

Kasey stretched in bed for the time being, his arms going way above his head, rolling his neck and shoulders as well, his joints cracking loudly into the night. He realized hazily that he ended up falling asleep in his day clothes—not that he really cared but it's not something that one should do. But then again that was to be expected. On the first day in Taurogo Riscard was assisting him change (as he should have since its expected of him really) and despite all of Kasey's demands for 'no assistance is necessary,' Riscard had inadvertently stripped the prince down to reveal the prince's predicament of being a (natural) hermaphrodite. Since that moment Riscard has refused to help the prince change…

_It happens sometimes…_ Kasey thought about both situations; A) being born with both genitalia and B) seeing said hermaphrodite's extremities without actually _wanting _to see them. It is a really embarrassing topic for Kasey. In fact it was his being a hermaphrodite that his dear mother thought about dressing him up as a girl all those years ago. And let us not forget his first relationship too, heh. She was pretty girl, nice and caring, typically understanding and such, but once the pants were off… insert scream and then half naked chick running out of his house.

Kasey shrugged to himself. After that traumatic experience he found himself a guy who was a bisexual college man and was completely okay with having a hermaphrodite boyfriend (though Kasey begged him not to go out and blab to the world that 'Hey! My boyfriend's has both a vagina and a dick!'). _Thank God for being a pansexual*. Hello to anyone in the world… as long as they're okay with my being a hermaphrodite..._

The prince found himself getting loss in his thoughts when he heard two knocks at his door. Kasey looked at the door and blinked once. "Huh… I wonder who that could be this late at night…" Kasey began to crawl out of bed just as another pair of knocks sounded. "Coming, I'm coming." The prince spoke out as he came over and slowly opened the door a little bit, just enough to see who was knocking. Needless to say Kasey was shocked to see Sara standing outside his door. "King Saralegi." Kasey greeted as he opened the door wider. He saw that the other was also in his day clothes which brought up some questions but Kasey didn't really see it as a big issue at the time (his brain was still partially in sleep mode)."Is there something I can help you with?" Sara walked forward then, forcing Kasey to walk backwards into the room and out of his way. Kasey closed the door and stared at the back of the king's head for a bit. "Um… King Saralegi…?"

"Sara…"

"What?"

"Call me Sara." He clarified, his back still turned to Kasey.

"Okay… Sara… in that case call me Kasey… but um… is something… did something happen?"

With that the King of Small Shimaron turned around and one hand rose to take off his glasses. "Kasey…" The half Shinzoku king's eyes began to glow then and Kasey found himself slipping into the beauty of his glowing blue eyes.

The prince gulped as he felt compelled to walk backwards until his back came into contact with the doors. "S-Sara… I…"

"Shh…" Sara shushed him before closing off the space between them, a hand coming up to grasp the side of the prince's blushing face. Their faces simultaneously moved towards each other and lips came into contact with one another. With that King Saralegi was entering another stage in grief…

Stage three: Bargaining.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

You guys are learning all sorts of things in this story I bet… our lesson today is on pansexuality.

*Pansexual: Similar to being bisexual but compared to being a bisexual who is attracted in both the male and female sex, pansexual people are attracted to any type of sex which includes both male, female, intersex (the politically correct term for hermaphrodites), third-gender, androgynous, transsexual and so on.

Now for the real juicy stuff… the next chapter will definitely be rated 'M'… for a fact… I bet now you guys are feeling a bit of concern for Kasey as well as that randomly thrown out fact about him being an intersexual… don't kill me for that by the way. That is merely for humor purposes and for the fact that no one usually has a character that's intersexual and I like writing uniquely in some way whether it's the structure of the story or the characters themselves… so there you have it…

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

Oh and the next chapter will most likely be the ending of Act I if I don't decide to suddenly add something else which I tend to do a lot when I write… also if I were to have actually titled this chapter I would have called it 'Stages of Grief' possibly 'Part 1' but who knows?

**Please review! (This deserves to be said twice!)**


	7. Act I, Chapter VII

I always love to hear about how completely shocked you guys are when things go down a completely unexpected path. Not gonna lie… I laughed a few times—well _laughed _is too harsh more like _chuckled _really. If everything goes the way it's supposed to, there'll be a _LOT _more unexpected turns in this fanfiction to there's a bit of a warning for you all… oh and thanks for the reviews so far guys! Keep them up please!

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

His tongue was invasive as it ripped its way past the prince's lips. Said prince gasped out softly in response. He had never been kissed before so forcefully… it was almost erotic. Maybe he was a closet-case masochist but being pressed up tightly against the door, Sara pushing up against him, the king's leg pressed up between his legs, _all of it _was turning him on significantly. Though the prince was aware of the fact that it was due to a little mind manipulation from the other that had gotten him into this situation, he was also aware of the fact that his companion was also turned on quite significantly… once again, it was almost erotic.

_Almost_.

Something was off—not just the mind manipulation from the half Shinzoku, Kasey had _already_ come to terms with _that _even with a hazy mind—but there was something else that he couldn't quite pick up _because _of a hazy mind. He was sure that the king's (mental) hold on him was slipping, probably due to the fact that they were both hard as rocks and their members were pressed up against each other, because Kasey was beginning to think more like himself not all 'Yes! Fuck Sara _now _Goddamn it!' and more 'Oh fuck! This is hot!'.

Whatever was off, the prince didn't get the chance to figure it out for within the next moment he was peeled off the door and was being directed backwards to the bed. It was at that moment that the prince's brain turned off. He moaned into the kiss that was still going on (they haven't broken apart for air just yet) and opened his mouth on his own accord to accommodate Sara more. Sara in turn groaned into the kiss and the next thing Kasey knew was that the back of his knees hit the mattress and they were falling. They landed with a soft thud and a creak and when that happened the two broke apart so that Sara could place his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed before going back and lunging into another moist kiss.

By this time there was no more mind control.

Kasey reached up and wrapped his arms around the king's neck, pulling the other man's face impossibly closer. Their tongues battled for dominance in the prince's mouth, the two moist muscles curling and twisting around until suddenly it was stopped. Kasey whimpered at the loss. "_Sara_…" He whimpered the other's name.

Sara in turn smirked. He didn't expect the Prince of Taurogo to be such a slut. He leaned in and flicked his tongue over the prince's slightly opened lips. This sent shivers down Kasey's spine and his blushing face turned into a redder shade. It's been a while since he had sex and it was with a person he hardly knew but was already so attracted to because the King of Shimaron was one hell of a kisser. Sara placed kisses from the corner of Kasey's lips and trailed a path across his left jaw, down his neck and eventually to his collarbone. Kasey's hands began to knead through the king's hair, nails scratching into the scalp, practically begging for more. Sara's smirk grew. "My, my, Prince Kasimir…" Sara mused huskily into the other's ear.

_Ba-thump_.

"Oh fuck me." Kasey groaned as he heard his own heart beat loudly in his ears.

"I plan to."

"Oh _fuck…_" Kasey groaned as his member became even more erect. Sara's hand drew a path from the prince's waist up to the first button of vest. In a flash Kasey found his torso naked, his shirt and vest tossed somewhere in the room. _Oh hot damn… this guy's a—_

Sara's tongue shoved its way back into Kasey's mouth and all sanity was stripped from him then. Kasey worked his legs from under Sara and brought them up to wrap around his waist before pulling Sara's waist down to meet with his burning erection. Sara growled due to his arousal and with his mouth still on Kasey's his hands dealt with the prince's pants and underwear, pulling them down to the other's thighs and out of the way. Sara disconnected their mouths and latched onto to one of Kasey's perky pink buds. The prince lurched upwards and moaned loudly into his room. The king's tongue massaged the bud, moistening it before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment, each time the prince releasing a very explicit moan. _So… one of the prince's weak spots are his nipples…_ Sara thought hazily as one hand reached between them to grasp at the other's shaft.

"Fuck me!" Kasey groaned when Sara's cold hand took hold of his hot shaft. "Damn it Sara! Fucking—fuck!" With that Kasey came first, a loud gasp coming out from his lips as he received more mouth treatment on his nipples. His heart was practically pounding in his head and the problem of it all was that the prince still felt unsatisfied even with cumming once. "S-Sara… please…"

Without a word Sara unclasped the legs that were wrapped around his waist and moved down lower to position his face before Kasey's member. A hot, moist tongue flicked out at graced the tip of the still leaking penis, a movement that sent another shiver up the prince's spine. Sara placed a kiss on the tip before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it gently as his tongue licked up the underside. Kasey moaned and spread his own legs, Sara's hands coming down on his thighs to hold his legs apart. One of the prince's hands reached down and grasped Sara's head while the other was stretched out above his head. Within the next few seconds Sara's mouth worked the prince's now once-again erection down deeper into his mouth. Kasey's torso lifted up from the mattress and he just knew that his pre-cum was already leaking out from the tip. "S-Sara…" Kasey moaned his warning of his upcoming release and just like that Sara's mouth left him. The prince gasped at the sudden gust of cold air that came between them once the hot mouth giving him a blowjob was gone.

Sara unbutton and undid his pants, sliding them (and his underwear) just far enough down to reveal his own hard erection. Sara leaned over Kasey's body, bringing two fingers close to the prince's mouth, signaling him to suck. _You really don't need to do that with me… _Kasey wanted to say but he couldn't find the voice to say so nor was it potentially harmful to just go along with it. With a shaky breath and a face blushing as red as a tomato Kasey took the pair of fingers into his mouth, licking the fingers all over, ensuring them to be well lubricated with his saliva. Once Sara felt that his fingers were moist enough he pulled his fingers out from the other's mouth and lowered himself back down, pressing his first finger into Kasey's entrance.

The prince tensed in anticipation—something he shouldn't have done—for within the next second the first finger entered him roughly, thus causing the prince to cry out in pain. There was a slight pause from the king—as the realization hit him—but it was soon gone as Sara dug deep inside Kasey, stretching the entrance enough to put a second finger in, all without concern for the prince below him. The pain was so much that Kasey couldn't even find the words to tell the king to slow down or to give him a minute. Within the next minute the fingers were gone and were replaced with a fully aroused penis—almost immediately.

Kasey muffled his loud cry of pain by biting his lower lip as his whole body lurched upwards in pain. Tears were flowing freely form his eyes now as Sara kept on going, trusting deeply into Kasey without any disregard to the prince's feeling or the constitution of his body. The moans coming from Kasey were now only pain-filled cries as he felt his body being pushed upwards on the bed. The prince was freely crying now, his tears blinding him among other things.

_Now _something was off—incredibly so. This was no longer sex—it didn't feel like it—it _never _felt like making love but _this _right now—_this _was definitely _not _sex… it was rape.

The king groaned as he continued thrusting, it almost sounded like he was talking. Kasey blinked a few time very quickly to rid him of his tears (for the time being) and focused with difficulty on the man above him. "…_ri… Yuuri…_"

Kasey's eyes widened and his whole mental constitution fell apart. The tears flooded out and as his sobs rocked through his whole body the prince balled up his hands and was preparing to fight the King of Shimaron off him. But it was too late and they were too far into it. Sara grabbed his wrists in both hands and pulled his wrists above the prince's head, holding him intact. Kasey struggled and tried to cry out, to get someone's attention but lips crashed onto his tear stained ones. _Stop! Please! Stop King Saralegi! STOP! _Kasey screamed out in his mind hoping that somehow it would translate into an audible sound.

But alas it could not and Sara came deeply in Kasey. The prince had planned to push the king off him the moment he collapsed (which he did, right on top of him) but he was too exhausted and too out of it. The sobs continued on in the now silent room and after a few minutes Sara wordlessly got off the prince, redid his pants, grabbed his glasses and left the prince's room, the door closing with a click, one that sounded like the bells of hell to Kasey.

The Prince of Taurogo began to cry heavily again, he turning on his bed, his head on a pillow, and his body being pulled up into a fetal position. "…Riscard…" The prince called out pathetically through his tears, Sara's cum seeping out of him and going onto the bed. A rough sob came up and shattered the air with how completely pathetic it sounded. "… Riscard… please… help me…"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

"Aw… are you sure you have to leave _now_? But I was planning another baseball game—this time with us on opposite teams!" Yuuri sounded, completely depressed at the fact that his once-again friend of his was leaving so suddenly.

Kasey smiled faintly. "Yeah… as I said… I've got campaigning to do back home and this was just supposed to be a little visit… I'll come again some other time. Promise."

"Aw… well I guess it can't be helped." Yuuri glanced over to Riscard who looked positively scarier than he had originally looked. His face was in a pissed-off scowl and his eyes were always scanning around them. A flicker of worry was bubbling up from the moment he saw the two Tauritians enter his office just half an hour ago, saying their goodbyes in a rushed manner. "… Kasey… did something—?"

"Don't worry about it." The prince quickly interrupted as he turned towards his horse. The protector then released the single most infuriated sounding, most exasperated sound that the Maoh has ever heard in his life.

"Well are you sure you don't need us to escort you to the port? I mean I already feel so bad with not going to get you myself but I was—"

"Don't worry about it." Kasey repeated again in an even more rushed tone. His body was tense and Yuuri could tell and the Maoh couldn't help but narrow his eyes and have his eyebrows slant in confusion and just plain uncertainty. "Goodbye Yu-chan. I hope to see you around." With that the prince jumped right onto his horse and before the Maoh could get another word in edge wise Kasey urged his horse straight into a gallop with Riscard jumping onto his own horse and charging after his prince.

The Maoh blinked quickly as he saw the two forms disappear into the distance. He then turned to see everyone (and he really did mean everyone) with the same shocked expressions… to leave so suddenly and quite frankly so rudely. Yuuri's eyes soon spotted Sara and Berius who were standing upon the front steps of the castle… they were _definitely _not there before when they all came charging after Kasey who was in a fast walk towards the Tauritians' horses. Yuuri managed to work his way over to Sara who was staring blankly towards the gates.

"Talk about a quick getaway, huh, Sara?" The King of Shimaron's body tensed and Yuuri saw this. He looked up at Berius who had a scowl on his face, not a pissed off one like the one Riscard had but still a scowl, almost a regretful one. "Oh… uh… did you get to say goodbye to him?" Sara's hands balled into fists and his eyes clouded over—even behind the glasses Yuuri could see how distraught the fellow king had quickly become. "Uh… Sara…?" With that Sara turned on his heels and began walking towards the castle doors, Berius quickly behind him. "W-W-Wait… Sara! Wait!"

The doors closed behind the two and Yuuri was left to stare blankly at the door. Murata was soon at the Maoh's side, he also staring at the door for a moment before turning to look back out towards the gates. By this time the group down below was watching their Maoh and the sage with careful eyes. Eventually Yuuri too turned and looked at the gates. Murata sighed heavily and the sun's light was caught in his glasses, effectively blocking out his eyes from everyone. "Shibuya…" Murata called out quietly. "Something's not right."

"I know." Yuuri simply replied. A scowl formed on his face and his own hands became fists.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Kasey sobbed and threw up on the side of the road, his body was shaking roughly with sobs and Riscard was kneeling behind the prince, holding his hair back while using his other hand to rub circles into his back. "Damn it… the motherfucker…" The prince cried out. "I can't fucking go back home like this…"

"… You'll… you'll be better by the time we get back… the trip is quite long you know…"

"Fuck that." Kasey disagreed before he threw up again, his tears falling onto the ground between his hands which were dirtied with his own vomit. "I meant _mentally _Riscard! I was fucking—damn it!"

Riscard wanted to kill something… more precisely a certain young king.

Kasey tears continued to fall as he threw up once last time. The sight of Sara coming out of the castle when he was saying his goodbyes to Yuuri made him sick to his stomach. He just _had _to get out of there. He had to escape the hell that king had built for him. "I fucking hope I don't get pregnant with that son-of-a-bitch's damn kid…"

Riscard shook his head and quickly wrapped the prince's long hair up before going to fetch some water. As the prince took some water in his mouth, swished it around and spit it out into the ground (he relocated away from his pile of vomit or else he would have thrown up again) Riscard stated his own opinion. "I doubt you could get pregnant so easily. Maybe if you were a full female but you're not. Besides—"

"Don't even." The prince ordered as he finally drank some water before using some to wash his hands. He didn't want to think about how he forced Riscard to clean up Sara's cum from out of him since he was in no integrity to do it himself. Not only was it embarrassing for the both of them but it made the prince feel like a total bastard—no matter what the circumstances were, that's just _not _something you ask a person to do. "God… I'm going to smell like vomit now… shit."

Riscard sighed deeply. "I'm sorry…"

Kasey looked up at his protector with a shocked expression. "Why the hell are _you _apologizing me? You didn't trick me and then raped me last night."

"No I didn't but I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have been awake and there in your room guarding you like my damn job requires me to do."

"Well shit… Riscard can cuss." Kasey said with a small smile. "But hey, don't beat yourself up. Sure you could have been there but you weren't and I'm seriously not blaming you for what happened; only myself and that prick." The protector fisted his hands again and Kasey sighed. "Fine, blame yourself for all I care. Just take me home." The prince stood and put the water back before he got back on his horse. "Come Riscard."

Riscard nodded and stiffly moved to his own horse. Once he was on the two began once more, starting once again into a full on gallop towards the port.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Prince of Taurogo***

Fall quickly came and passed without so much as a hiccup. In Shin Makoku Yuuri had not seen the Prince of Taurogo since that spring and was beginning to worry. Though the prince was constantly sending letters to the Maoh and they were in touch, all the letters had a pretense of despair and depression. And it would be that every time Yuuri tried to pry the information out of Kasey, the prince would close up and wouldn't reply back in a week or more, completely avoiding the topic completely. Even Sara, who was once so adamantly keeping in touch with the Maoh, was now almost disappeared form the face of the planet. Though there _was _the large issue of the unification of Shimaron which since Sara returned since that spring the process was accelerated and they were now right on the brink of being one larger country with Sara as their king. There were the every-once-in-a-while political letter stating the progress of the unification of the two Shimarons and the even rarer personal letter from King Saralegi.

What happened that spring was still unknown to everyone in the castle. It was obvious that whatever happened that spring happened between the King of Shimaron and the Prince of Taurogo but neither were speaking about it and it seemed that the only other people who knew about the situation were their own respective guards. The case was severely stressing out Yuuri. He had wanted them to remain good friends and when Kasey became king (for it was no question to Yuuri that he could become king), the three of them would be three friends, all kings, all with that one connection between them that would hold them together.

But with what was occurring now, that all seemed to be impossible.

Then again it seemed that the alliance between Shin Makoku and Sara's mother's country (Seisakoku) seemed to be impossible too but with some convincing from Sara his mother Alazon ultimately agreed to join the alliance. So perhaps there was still a chance for that dream friendship between three kings of three different countries, all of which in a major worldwide alliance of peace.

The Maoh sighed and shivered slightly. This winter was a cold one. The snow was falling and it all seemed to be very solemn because of the events of that spring. "It all goes back to spring…" Yuuri muttered.

"Yuuri…" Greta called to him then as she entered the office, Wolfram right behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yuuri." Wolfram agreed with their daughter. "You've been locked in here since this morning and it's nearly dinner now." As the blonde lord approached the nearly empty desk (Yuuri was signing papers all day to try to distract him) he noticed that there weren't any food trays or anything of the like. "Have you even eaten anything today besides breakfast?"

"… No…"

"What the hell Yuuri?" Wolfram spoke, placing his hands on his waist. "You need to eat. What if you suddenly faint and collapse on the floor like the wimp you are due to not having enough sugar in your body?"

"…"

Greta blinked. "Shit! He didn't even move!"

Yuuri erupted from his seat and stared down at his daughter. "Did you just cuss? Oh no missy! You can't cuss just yet!"

"I'm eighteen!"

"Whatever!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him Greta… he's got a serious daughter complex."

Greta giggled. "I know! It's childish isn't it?"

Yuuri's eyes shadowed over and he fell into a slump into his chair. "Yuuri?" Wolfram called out in worry as he rushed to his fiancé's side and placed a hand on top of one of Yuuri's. "Are you alright? Yuuri? Don't pass out you wimp!"

Yuuri's other hand came up and fell upon Wolfram's hand which surprised the blonde lord. The Mazoku blushed softly and blinked several times, unaware of how their daughter was grinning towards them. "… I'm worrying about Kasey… Sara's fine… I know he can handle himself… hell so can Kasey but…" There was a pause where Yuuri's hand above Wolfram's tightened. "He just looked so… _broken_. Whatever happened between them or-or _whatever_… I've never seen Kasey like that… even if it's been _years_… he was never one to just… just look so absolutely _pathetic_…"

Wolfram blinked and felt his heart gave a lurch at the pure concern Yuuri felt for the prince. It was concern Wolfram wasn't so sure Yuuri had for him. Nonetheless Wolfram placed his other hand on top of Yuuri's grasping it in his. His fiancé was just so _cold_… he was really worrying him. "Yuuri… I'm sure he's fine… he probably was just worrying about getting his crown from the present king in Taurogo. If he's anything like Prince Kasimir said he is… I would worry to."

Yuuri sighed and was about to say something when his stomach rumbled loudly. Greta giggled, the sound effectively sweeping away the sad tone of the room. "That's what you get for not eating since this morning dad."

The Maoh chuckled and put on a smile. "I guess it serves me right." He stood and at the same time Wolfram was removing his hands but Yuuri quickly grasped Wolfram's left hand.

"Yuuri… what are you—?"

Yuuri didn't reply as he took a hold of Greta's right hand with his left and began to lead his family out of the office. "You said it was almost dinner right? Well let's hope there's a lot of food because I am _starving_!" Like on cue his stomach growled loudly again and he along with Great laughed at the timing of it all.

Meanwhile Wolfram was blushing to himself, starting at their hands as if a head suddenly grew from them. Yuuri's hand was still cold but he could slowly feel the Maoh's hand warming up in Wolfram's. Wolfram sighed softly to himself thinking that this was the reason his fiancé was holding his hand, for the warmth. Just as he finished thinking that thought Yuuri's hand moved and within the next second their fingers interlaced and the Maoh tightened his grip on his fiancé's hand, pulling the blonde demon lord up to walk at their pace since he was straggling behind at the same time. Wolfram's previous blush deepened and just when he thought he was going to catch a break Yuuri's thumb started to rub a simple back and forward motion pattern onto Wolfram's hand… almost affectionately. Wolfram turned his head away to hide his blush but did nothing to pull his hand away.

Beside him Yuuri was watching his fiancé's reaction out of the corner of his eye, a smirk forming on the opposite side of his face, he being careful to hide it. He could feel their heartbeats from their hands and for the rest of the way to the dining room, Yuuri was trying to figure out whose heartbeat was whose and which one was louder… his or his lovely fiancé's?

***The 3 Acts of KKM, Act I End: The Prince of Taurogo***

* * *

End of Act I! So did I put in another unexpected turn in there or did you kinda guess that something like that was going to happen? On a side note, I really expected the sex-then-rape scene to be more graphic but at the same time I really am not all that good in writing smut like that… especially if it's a rape scene of a really good character who doesn't deserve it… boo Saralegi!

Anyways… the start of the next Act will be the next chapter. As a recap the next Act, to be summed up in two words, is "Yuuram Wedding" (yay!). To add _more _words it's "Yuuram Wedding: The Events That Lead Up To and After".

**Please review! **

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, the end of Act I and Act I overall if you can! **

**Please and thank you!**


	8. Act II, Chapter I

Act II is here! Not gonna lie, kinda excited for this Act… though I think Act III is my favorite (oh the joys of knowing things before others!)… either way I was having a hard time both starting and titling this Act and to be honest I think I will hate both… whatever…

On the other hand as I said before I am excited for this Act very much so… I'm most excited for the OCs that are coming in Act II (five in total, sounds like a lot but four of them are pretty much like 1 person… you'll see what I mean in a bit) and what they bring to the table… I'm excited. _EEE! _Sorry… that was excitement there…

Onwards to Act II!

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM, Act II Start: The Melodious Wedding***

Yuuri paced in his room, knowing fully well that his fiancé and daughter were watching him tiredly. The Maoh has been pacing for well over forty-five minutes now and it was all due to worry, stress and nervousness for his quickly approaching meeting and above all that his darling daughter was beginning to take her first steps as the Queen of Zorashia, her fallen kingdom. "I'm not ready for this, guys…" He muttered as he continued pacing.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "What are you worrying about wimp? Shimaron is finally joining the alliance and it seems that all the other countries are on board with it."

"Don't call me a wimp and _that's _not what I'm worrying about." Yuuri stopped pacing and looked at Greta who in turn jolted into a straight position. "Are you sure you're ready to begin your royal duty as princess? I mean Zorashia is already a member of the alliance so you don't have to worry about that but the country's integrity is—"

"Father." Greta interrupted him with a slight chuckle. "I'm ready _and _I'll be fine. I know I have you to support me and help out my country. Besides, I'm not planning on becoming queen just yet."

"Ugh…" Yuuri groaned. "I don't think I'm ready to let my daughter out into the world to become _queen_!"

"Father…" Greta giggled. "You'll be fine. I'm sure that by the time I become Queen of Zorashia that you'll be happily married to dad with another kid on the way."

The two males tensed and blushed ferociously. "What's with that type of talk?" Yuuri sounded. "Wolf is a man! Why would—"

A knock at the door interrupted the Maoh. From behind the door Conrad's voice reached the trio. "Your Majesty, the delegates are all ready and are awaiting you and Princess Greta."

"Thanks Conrad." Yuuri called back as he straightened out his additional blue wrap around his shoulders that he wore for semi-formal events (it's during the formal events when he wears the red cape). "Alright. Let's get this thing finalized."

By the time they reached the alliance conference room (this room is much larger and more elaborate than the generic one, having a lot of wall border embroideries and very expensive decorations) all the delegates were already seated and were waiting for the Maoh and the Princess of Zorashia. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." Greta apologized simply before she and Yuuri took their seats, Yuuri sitting (obviously) at the head of the table and his daughter sitting beside him across the way from Lady Flynn Gilbit. Both Wolfram and Conrad went to stand behind their king (Gwendal and Gunter would have also been there but they were both being tortured by Anissina on the other side of the castle grounds).

Yuuri looked around the table that through over the years had to have additional tables attached to it because those joining the alliance were coming in too quickly and there wouldn't be enough time for a new table to be built. Presently they were using a new table that was built to accommodate seating for all the countries of the world, that meaning that there were currently having four empty spots on the opposite end of the table from where Yuuri was siting… which speaking about the opposite end of the table…

The Maoh looked straight down the table to meet eyes with King Saralegi of the now unified Shimaron. This was the first time the Maoh had seen the other king since last year when he was reunited with an old childhood friend. That spring ended on rough terms between the three of them, having little contact with each other for the past year and Yuuri seriously doubted that the Prince of Taurogo and the King of Shimaron were even in contact at all. "Let's begin." Yuuri spoke out loudly and clearly starting the meeting. "As you all know we are here to welcome the Kingdom of Shimaron into the Shin Makoku Peace Alliance…"

As the meeting went on for it was mostly to specify the requirements of the treaty, get everyone's inputs and finally submit Shimaron as a member of the alliance, the castle grounds outside were buzzing with excitement. Guards were bustling around the kingdom, doing random errands for it was announced earlier in the week that the greatly anticipated royal wedding would be occurring in the summer and like everything royal and grand preparations must start long before the date itself. The wedding itself will be in the Maoh's birth month—the day still undecided but from the words of the Demon King 'most definitely _not_ on my birthday'—and the theme will be something along of 'Golden Garden' as per decided by Wolfram (Yuuri allowed him to have pretty much full artistic lead for their wedding seeing as he is an artist). The guards were busy visualizing the wedding and what the Maoh might want for it. The color theme was definitely yellow and white so perhaps white arches with yellow roses climbing along them… there was a request for an outdoor area for the food (AKA reception) and leave the dancehall purely for that purpose with snacks being served in there while the actual food be outside (this was actually Yuuri's idea since he thought it would be neat to have yellow lights illuminating the area under the night sky).

As per entertainment… that was still in discussion. It was suggested by one of the guards to have singers dance and obviously sing for the guests but the questions were who and how much it would be for their charge would be.

In the kitchen the maids were working diligently while also gabbing about the upcoming summer wedding. "It's so exciting." Doria sounded as she washed another plate. "I just _knew _they'd stay together and get married!"

Sangria scoffed. "Is that so? Weren't you the one who mentioned that the Maoh might have even chosen Lord Weller?"

"No!" Doria quickly sounded. "That was Lasagna entirely."

"Don't go pinning me with that." Lasagna reacted as she pointed a soup covered spoon at her before putting it back down into the pot to stir. "That definitely was you who said that."

"Oh hush now."

Effe giggled and shook her head to herself. "You girls are very obsessed about it all." She then put a cooled down cake layer and stacked it upon another larger layer. "I know it's exciting that the Maoh and Lord von Bielefeld are finally getting married but it's nothing to obsess about."

"Oh really?" Sangria chuckled out as she watched the chef stack another smaller layer on the medium sized layer. "Is that why you're practicing making wedding cakes?"

Effe blushed out of embarrassment and turned her head away quickly to try to hide it. "Of course not… it's just that I, uh, haven't made a layered cake in a while. Yeah… that's it."

Lasagna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, _whatever_ makes you feel better, Effe." The girls all laughed together then, enjoying their good, joking time. "But it has been a while so it's good that you're practicing."

"Oh, most definitely." Effe agreed, her blush disappearing as she stacked a final forth layer on top of the cake. "I'll have to think about possible cake designs to offer to the couple for inspiration… or perhaps they already have one in mind…"

Doria pulled a plate from the water and began to scrub it down as she spoke. "I think it would be better for you to collaborate with them to produce a cake design together. It's still a bit early but if I know Lord von Bielefeld as well as I think I know him from all these years working here, he probably has mostly everything planned out already in his head and it's just the topic of getting King Yuuri to agree on his plans and make it a reality."

"True…" The other three girls drawled out simultaneously.

"I heard though," Sangria began, "that they—meaning the royal couple, Lord Weller and His Eminence—were all planning on going back to the Maoh's home world soon to tell his parents and inform his family."

"Yes I heard that too." Lasagna nodded her head. "I also heard that at the start of this year His Majesty's brother took the role of the Maoh of his planet."

"Yes ma'am that would be correct." Effe confirmed. "I heard it from Princess Greta who was happy to hear that now the two brothers are kings together."

"I wonder if he'll come to the wedding… His Majesty's brother I mean."

"Of course he will." Sangria said. "You can tell that he absolutely loves his younger brother and would be happy to attend his wedding."

"Yes, but I'm not so sure he really likes Lord von Bielefeld." Doria commented. "I mean he always seems to be uncomfortable around them."

"Well," Effe started, "I heard from Princess Greta that on the Maoh's home world that two men marrying is actually frowned upon in some culture and most people are against it."

"That's not fair… not if they're in love."

Sangria nodded her head. "Thank Shinou that we live in this world. That world seems to be too mean."

"Here, here." Lasagna agreed.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

King Saralegi signed the contract to admit his new unified country into the alliance. _Finally…_ the king thought as he passed the signed paper contract over to Yuuri. After years of unification and a lengthy alliance conference, Shimaron was now officially part of the alliance. The contract itself pretty much was the guidelines and rules for being in the alliance:

One cannot declare war without giving a notice… racial discrimination will not be tolerated… cooperation between countries in the alliance is strongly encouraged… Shin Makoku, being the starting country of the alliance, has the final say over decisions but countries in said alliance may state heir oppositions towards the board (much like in a form as today's conference) in an attempt to sway Shin Makoku…

Just regular, understandable points. Over the years the guidelines has been edited—new rules being added or changed slightly as time passes. In fact somewhere within Blood Pledge Castle there lays a constitution for the alliance with all the rules and their respective amendments… think of it as a distant cousin of the Constitution of the United States.

Conrad stepped forward as the delegates moved to shake hands with each other, especially with Sara. "A lunch has been prepared for you all and will be located in the grand dining hall. If you would please follow me."

All at once the room was emptying out with Conrad leading the way. Behind him Yuuri and Sara walked side by side with Wolfram and Berius on their own respective sides, lingering slightly behind their respective king. The silence between the two kings was deafening. Needless to say the past spring resolution was not yet resolved. The Maoh sighed heavily and thought to himself… _Well… it can't be helped I suppose… _With that thought in mind he spoke up. "So, Sara… I don't really want to pry in the subject but… what happened last spring between you and Kasey?" Sara inhaled sharply, the subject still very touchy. "Did something even happen between you is what I should ask first…"

Sara sighed and Berius was watching his king with a wary eye. There was no way that Sara could tell Yuuri what happened between him and the prince—he would lose all friendship with the Maoh (probably not but his character would be completely altered in the Maoh's eyes) and that was something his king did not want. "… Yes…" Sara answered slowly. "Something did in fact happen but it's…" Another sigh. "It's not really a… conversable topic."

Yuuri's eyes narrowed—as did Wolfram's—for that sounded completely suspicious and totally guilty. "Kasey won't tell me what happened either. What I can infer that it was something so horrible that you can't even talk about it."

Sara restricted the urge to flinch so visibly before everyone. He admits… what he did was in fact horrible and that in turn made him a horrible person. He _used _and _raped _Prince Kasimir. He did it all just because he knew he could never obtain King Yuuri in the way that he wanted so he replaced Yuuri with Kasey. It was after Kasey left so abruptly that Sara entered the depression state of his first state of grief with Yuuri but it was also the same time that he entered stage two again (anger) due to Kasey. He was angry at himself for even doing something so lowly. And of course the King of Shimaron experienced denial that night when he returned to his room—Berius waiting for him there since his king just suddenly disappeared.

Now one could say that King Saralegi accepted the fact that, yes, Yuuri will never be his and he in fact belongs to Lord Wolfram and vice versa (he can now also admit that they make a cute couple since they already act like a married couple) but the king was also experiencing stage three again (bargaining) since he was replacing his thoughts of Kasey with that of work for the past few months. One could also say that, for some apparent reason, the grief he gained with Kasey was far more damaging to him than the grief he got from being heartbroken by a clueless and oblivious King Yuuri.

"Whatever happened between the two of you…?" Yuuri started quickly, well aware of the fact that the rest of the alliance were behind them and within hearing range. "I do hope you fix your relationship for it would be great to have my old childhood friend and one of my best friends hanging out with me together… all as kings."

Sara couldn't help but smile softly. Another thing the king of Shimaron will admit is that he has dreamed of the three of them (Yuuri, Kasey and himself) all as kings and all having a fun time together, riding horses, playing baseball (in Sara's case watching it) and doing a bunch of stuff friends would normally do together.

They all entered the dining hall where a long table with a plethora of food was placed out before them, Doria, Lasagna, Sangria and Effe all waiting along the wall, all simultaneously giving a bow towards the delegates as they walked in and took their seats, the exact same seating position from when they were in the conference. Sara sat down and heaved another sigh as his thoughts were once again possessed with Prince Kasimir of Taurogo… he could only wonder if the other would ever forgive him.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

The sounds of metal clashing against metal was ringing in an open field upon the plateau in Taurogo. The large white castle in the background seemed to loom over the open field, which to be more specific it was like a plain since the castle was right up against the cliff walls that formed as the far northern borders of the country. Kasey paused for a moment and glanced at his home. The pristine white walls and navy blue roofs really did remind him of Cinderella's castle in that Disney movie… the only difference was that the castle was like his stepmother's and ugly stepsisters' home and not the home of some nice and cute prince. The prince's eyes glanced up to the tallest tower that seems to jut out from the pretty much rectangular castle. Up there roomed the current king and his enemy. He scoffed and then glanced at the watch tower that was a separate unit from the castle; and up there were guards, all loyally devoted to their king—no doubt watching the prince and his protector practice.

Kasey felt a shift in the wind and he turned his head sharply to see Riscard come charging at him, his large scythe swinging towards him. Kasey breathed out and held up Sun Wind to block the attack. The metals clashed together and the sword vibrated slightly in his hands. Kasey jumped back (as did Riscard) to separate himself from his current 'enemy'. "I can't use my wind element right now Sun Wind. I'm not that strong yet." The sword vibrated again. "I know we've been practicing together but I do have another reason… I don't want _them _to find out just yet." Kasey said, nudging his head towards the watch tower. Again Sun Wind vibrated… a reluctant cave-in to her wielder.

"Your Highness, you should stop being distracted." Riscard stated as he suddenly brought down his weapon.

"Fuck!" Kasey cursed as he blocked the attack in the nick of time and blocked the next few. When he saw an opening he swung and was able to break his protector of his attack mode and pushed him into defense. "Tricky, Riscard, you're very tricky."

"I am but I am only representing your true enemies Your Highness. In reality they will be far trickier and more driven to actually destroy you." With that the two blades clashed together, the move ending in a draw.

They once again spaced themselves out and Kasey breathed out heavily. "Well…" He drawled out. "Aren't you the ever observant one? It's obvious that they'd try to kill me and you aren't."

Riscard bowed his head. "Of course Your Highness. But may I also say that if I was truly your opponent and this was a real fight, you too would not be holding back."

Together they looked at The Rising Wind of the Falling Sun and she once again vibrated, acknowledging them as they acknowledged her as well as agreeing with her master's protector. Kasey chuckled and nonchalantly held the sword in his hand. "If this were an actual fight, Riscard, you'd be on your back already either dead or surrendering to me."

Riscard chuckled softly as he also shot his prince a smile. "Don't get too cocky either, Your Highness. That's another one of your downfalls."

"And yours is that you keep on spacing out." Kasey countered. "What do you constantly think about that you just become like a zombie?"

The protector chuckled once more, this time to himself. As a protector he truly can only think about one thing—and that's Prince Kasimir. He is meant to protect the prince from everything and anything, even if it were to cost him his own life. His hand tightened around the snatch (the long pole of the scythe). He had already failed once before—and majorly. His poor prince was raped by that king… the King of Shimaron.

When news finally reached Taurogo that the Kingdom of Shimaron was unified (hence the new name) and its king was preparing for the trip to Shin Makoku to sign the alliance, it was received with mix reactions from the prince. On one hand he was happy that the kingdom was unified and would be joining the alliance—that was really the only problem country against Yuuri's kingdom—but on the other hand it was _his _kingdom and anything having to do with _him _still made him sick—no longer to his stomach but mentally.

Of course the government of Taurogo took it completely differently. Since the Kingdom of Shimaron really is the largest human country of the planet, to become allies with the sole demon country of Shin Makoku severely pissed off the King of Taurogo as well as the civilians.

Flashback:

The prince and his protector were walking through the halls of the castle, enjoying another stroll about the castle whilst looking for anything of interest (like secret passages or rooms—hey, just because it's his home doesn't mean Kasey doesn't have to scout it out and act as if its enemy lines since it pretty much is). They were treading through dark waters as they were nearing the hall that led to the king's room. Of course they've been down this far into the castle before but they were always shooed away at some point—in fact it was by _this _point marked by a large decorative urn that had a detailed recollection of how King Tansil supposedly 'saved' the country by being led by a ten year old half demon child.

_Bullshit._ Kasey scoffed mentally as they passed by the ostentatious urn. When he becomes king that thing will be the first thing destroyed. Kasey was beginning to wonder where were the guards or even better yet some of the councilmen (of course that was sarcasm) when suddenly a loud yell erupted from further down the way in the hallway of the king's chamber.

"_What monstrosity is this?_!" The two paused, looked at each other and then ran towards the origins of the yell. When they reached the doors of the king's chamber (which were closed and unguarded) they heard another severely enraged yell from King Tansil. "Shimaron—getting into an alliance with that crock shit of a demon country?—betraying the meaning that is to be human: to establish our independence from all those demons?" Kasey rolled his eyes. That was a load of bullshit if he ever heard it. A pretty sickly coughing fit was heard from behind the doors, one that sounded like it hurt a lot.

_Good._ Kasey thought without regret or any shame. _Down with the Terrible Tansil._

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't excite yourself. Your illness—"

"Forget my illness!" Tansil yelled back at when the duo outside guessed to be a medical official, no doubt called in by the guards and perhaps some councilmen. "Just think! Shimaron—the largest human country on this earth—siding with the demon horde?! Ha! What stupidity. Those demon spawn! Which speaking of which… why is that good for nothing demon hóra barn still doing here in _my _kingdom?!" Another coughing fit and sounds of some rushed movements as well as a slap (Kasey could guess that Terrible Tansil slapped the person who was closest to him helping away).

Kasey tsked and turned his head slightly as he shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Every day he finds a new way to piss me off…"

Riscard beside him couldn't help but smile. It was true that for the past few weeks the king has gotten more active in his plan to get rid of Prince Kasimir from his country. So far it just seemed as if he just wanted to run the rightful heir away from the country but it would only be a matter of time before it would turn to trying to assassinate him. It also seemed that due to this excitement and trying to get rid of Prince Kasimir has given the king a new reason to fight off his potentially deadly illness and has become more energetic and even a bit healthier.

"He's persistent Your Majesty!" A familiar voice pleaded—it was the head of the council Falgun Obernier, the same man who tried to refuse him his falcon when he first arrived in Taurogo.

"You damn right I'm persistent you son of a—"

"Well then try harder!" Tansil yelled at Obernier.

"We've been making his life miserable here in the castle. The spawn always seems to smile, shrug and comeback even stronger than before." Kasey chuckled evilly to himself, he was enjoying this far more than he probably should and Riscard shook his head at his prince. Kasey saw this and punched his arm playfully.

"I don't care! Just get rid of him!"

Kasey chuckled again at the pure desperate state of the king. "Come on Riscard. Let's get going before they realize we were here watching their beloved king's meltdown."

"Of course, Your Highness."

End Flashback:

The civilians acted in the same manner as well for that same day the two went to the market and were literally chased from town before they could even have a chance to browse and _buy _stuff. Kasey could only think that people were idiots. Even if he were prejudiced to a race of people money was money and if he could sell a few wares then he would adopt a 'hell yeah, buy my shit' mood.

"Let's end for today." Kasey spoke then as he stretched, his sword being raised high in the sky before he began to slide the sword into the scabbard at his side.

"Yes, let's." Riscard agreed as he too put up his own weapon, slipping the snatch into the holder on his back before going to fetch their horses who were tied up to a tree.

Kasey snapped the leather stapes around Sun Wind's silver tendrils and patted the sword that was now at his hip. "You did good today girl." The sword vibrated amorously—she was the type to totally fall for complements. Kasey smiled and chuckled to himself.

Riscard arrived with their horses and the tow clambered on and began to make their way back to Winds Castle. As they rode the famous double winds of Taurogo happened; the wind from the sea collided with the wind that was being reflected by the cliff walls behind the castle, coming together to create a short bout of a tornado, not overly destructive seeing as there was nothing on the plateau besides the castle and because of its position it is never affected by the tornados. But that wasn't what Kasey was worried about. The tornado happed to form right before them and was sucking them in.

The horses neighed in fear and the two tried to urge the horses to go backwards away from the tornado but they wouldn't budge. Kasey felt Eser's hooves start to slip out from under him and Kasey moved instinctively. Grasping the hilt of his sword with his left he raised his right hand and motioned it sharply towards the tornado, quickly swiping it off to the right. Following his hand motions, a third wind attacked the tornado and effectively sliced it in half, destroying it. The horse stomped in place and the two Tauritians calmed down their animals. Kasey sighed and glanced up at the watch tower, noticing how their was definitely fast movement at the top. The prince gritted his teeth together and changed his gaze to the highest tower, his heart pounding as he realized that now they knew…

In the king's chamber King Tansil was standing before the large window and was gazing down upon the plain where he had just witnessed at a distance the half demon prince annihilate a tornado using wind magic. Tansil smirked to himself. "I've got you now demon… let's just see how many volunteers I will get to assassinate you when I tell them of your horrible powers."

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

* * *

Ahh! No! No assassins to Kasey! Ugh! On the other hand I am glad for Shimaron joining the ranks of the alliance—finally! After nine years! Good job. Oh and I keep on forgetting to say thanks for all the review! Love you all!

**REVIEW! Please review! PLEASE!**


	9. Act II, Chapter II

After a long wait I finally found the time to write another chapter for this story! Yay! Anyways… I also had writer's block too on how to begin this chapter—like I knew I wanted to open it in Blood Pledge Castle but the '_what' _was really evading me… oh well.

* * *

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

Within the next couple of days all the delegates slowly but surely left to go back to their own respective countries to resume their work as leaders. The only ones who truly stayed behind were Lady Flynn Gilbit and King Saralegi, and they only remained to try to help the Maoh's and his fiancé's wedding planning to the best of their abilities. Though the two weren't really assigned anything, they helped out in whatever they could since the wedding was planned to happen that July, only a few short months away, just four months to be more specific.

Currently Yuuri, Wolfram, Flynn and Sara were standing around a table, planning the seating chart for almost three hundred guests (most of the numbers were the delegates and their families and important lords of these countries and that of Shin Makoku, especially with the inclusion of the Ten Aristocrats and Yuuri's family which will be brought forth from Earth with the exception of Bob and his workers since quote 'Someone has to remain to leave this side of the gate open'). "I think that our families (with the addition of Gunter) should sit at the main table with us Yuuri." Wolfram stated as he stared at the large paper before them with a bunch of equally spaced-out and sized tables, thirty-eight tables in total; the 'main table' that Wolfram referred to being a long rectangular table before the other tables which would sit fourteen people (including Yuuri and Wolfram).

"I agree with you there but the way you sat them… I disagree." Yuuri said as he took his pencil and started to scribble lightly on the paper, not scratching out Wolfram's idea but merely writing above them. "I agree with the seating for your half of the table (with Lady Celi first, then Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Hube, Nicola and finally El), but you sat Greta next to me, and as much as I love my daughter, it should really be the first direct relative, i.e. your parents first. I think that it should be mom, dad, bro, then Greta then Murata at the end on my side."

"How could you say that and push your daughter away?" Wolfram sounded.

"May I add something?" Flynn interrupted before things got a bit too heated. "I agree with the Maoh. It should be his parents to sit beside him first and I'm sure Greta will understand once you tell her the seating arrangements. I fear it is His Excellence whom will have a difficult time since he is pushed to the very end of the table."

"But both sides of the table are uneven." Sara commented. "You have seven people on Lord Wolfram's side and only five on Yuuri's. It doesn't look appealing."

"Then what to you suggest?" Wolfram asked in his usual 'I know I'm right so shut up' tone. "They are _all _my family and should sit on my side. It's not my fault Yuuri doesn't really have a lot of family and close friends."

Yuuri sighed after feeling that jab pierce his back. "I could always find two people to add onto the end of the table…" Yuuri looked up at Sara who met his gaze. "Perhaps you and Kasey could sit on my side of the table."

Sara automatically shook his head. "That wouldn't be wise, especially if we were to sit next to each other. I can't be too certain that our… bad tidings will be healed by then."

The Maoh sighed again and reluctantly nodded. "I suppose…" He grumbled.

"Ah!" Wolfram sounded suddenly as he clapped his hands together. "Put Anissina and Josak at your side then. They are close friends and they would be honored to be included in the table."

Yuuri smiled warmly at his fiancé. "That's perfect. We'll put Josak at the corner then so we're not rude to Anissina."

The blonde lord nodded once. "I still don't think that Greta should sit all the way near the end of the table though."

Sara sighed. "Sorry Lord Wolfram but I agree with Yuuri and Lady Flynn. His parents should sit beside him, not his adoptive daughter."

Wolfram glared at the King of Shimaron. "I see the point but still…"

"Wolfram." Yuuri called his name, attracting the attention of his fiancé. "It's just more respectful to my parents. Sorry." With that Yuuri went ahead and erased Wolfram's intended seating arrangement and penciled in the new version as well as added Anissina's and Josak's names.

"Now the hard part." Lady Flynn commented as she started to look over the thirty-eight empty round chairs, each that could sit a max of ten people but no less than eight (it would look too empty).

"I think that these two front tables should be for the rest of the Ten Aristocrats and their families.  
Yuuri stated as he pointed out the tables.

"Royalty should be seated as close to the front as possible. In fact, we should seat everybody by rank." Wolfram added.

"That wouldn't do." Yuuri said. "We have friends that are just lords or even of a lower rank that should be seated close to us. I do agree that royalty should be seated closer but I think friends should take more precedence."

Wolfram groaned. "We can't do that. It wouldn't be right towards the royal families."

"They can handle it for a few hours."

"Yuuri!"

"Don't take that tone with me Wolfram."

"Listen to your fiancé and place them by rank."

"We'll place them by rank once I sit our friends close to us."

"You're just being a wimp because you're afraid to upset them."

"Don't call me a wimp!" At that moment knocks sounded at the door. "Come in."

Conrad came in through one of the doors, a letter in his hands. "This is for you Your Majesty, from Prince Kasimir."

Mixed reactions occurred in the room. Lady Flynn's was of interest for she has yet to meet the half-blood prince of Taurogo, Wolfram's was of annoyance since it interrupted their important wedding planning, Yuuri's was of excitement to be receiving a letter from his old friend and Sara's reaction was an expected one—he tensed up at the mention of Kasey's name. Conrad walked over and handed the letter to Yuuri, the Maoh opening it up quickly, his eyes reading over the words on the page just as fast. "It seems that the campaign's not really going anywhere at the moment. Apparently it was discovered that he had a wind elemental power and the humans now either fear him or hate him or both. But he's getting better in his powers and now can use them in Taurogo for a longer period of time without getting too exhausted. Huh. Kind of reminds me of myself when I first started to use my powers."

Wolfram crossed his arms before him and scoffed. "Yeah, and what a wimp you were passing out all of the time."

The Maoh groaned and grumbled… "Don't call me a wimp… it was because I wasn't used to it yet…" Yuuri then started to read the second page of the letter and halfway through the page he was taken aback visibly, sounding a loud 'huh?' as he finished reading the page and moving on to the next.

"What is it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as his fiancé finished reading the letter.

In response Yuuri first chuckled, more to himself than anything, before answering. "Apparently he's turned into a copy of me."

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

The Maoh chuckled again once more and started to reread that first part of the letter that shocked him a bit. "He saved a child from being killed…"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

A few days ago news spread to Taurogo that in Shin Makoku a now unified Shimaron had finally joined the alliance after years of hard work. Kasey was leaning against a wall in town, a hood over his head to cover his appearance (he was waiting for Riscard who was getting some items for him since it was easier for the protector to get things instead of the prince himself) when the news reached to him. At first it was some distant yelling, the town crier making his rounds, and it was very hard to determine any words of the message. But as the crier got closer the words became clearer and eventually the message came out.

"Shimaron joins the Shin Makoku alliance! The Triplicate states no concern for the news!"

The prince scoffed. "Called it." He muttered to himself, he referring to the Triplicate being completely unconcerned that they remain as the only countries (besides Taurogo) out of the alliance. As he stated to Yuuri before, it would have to take Taurogo to force them to join. At that moment Riscard came out of the store, untied their horses from the post and walked over to the alley where Kasey was leaning on to pass time. "Come on, Riscard, let's go back."

The ride back was quick and silent and upon arriving to the castle, a stable boy, one who showed complete apathy towards both the king and prince of his country, took their horses and led them back to the stables without once speaking a word. Kasey half sighed half groaned. "Your Highness?" Riscard asked in curiosity as to why the prince was in a bad mood.

"I just wonder when I will finally have people behind me. It's obvious that boy is apathetic about everything and I wonder if he's apathetic because he knows that _King _Tansil is nothing but a tyrannical bastard or if he just doesn't know anything."

Riscard didn't move or didn't say a word, just began following the prince when he started moving towards the castle (he having to go around to the front since he wasn't allowed passage through the front gates, only the servants' gate in the side). The items in Riscard's hands, a basket with some random things like some reading material for when Kasey decides to read before bed, some new targets for archery practice (since the soldiers refused to give the prince any for his own use), some new bows for said archery practice, and more paper since he was running out in his room due to his constant letters to Yuuri (which reminds him, he needed to respond to his friend's latest letter). Riscard began to once again think about his prince as he walked. The Prince of Taurogo really was nothing more than a normal guy underneath his title and his abilities, both in the fields of fighting, leadership and elemental powers. He enjoyed normal things such as reading and writing (something he said he would have done if he wasn't a prince—be a novelist). He was also pretty creative for he did build that shishi-odoshi for his room to put him to sleep.

Suddenly Kasey stopped before him and Riscard nearly ran into him, thankfully his quick reflexes saved that from occurring. _I should really stop spacing out… _Riscard thought as he wondered why His Highness so suddenly stopped. "What's happening over there?" The prince was looking out into the courtyard and when Riscard turned his head he could see the prisoner transport carriage sitting in the courtyard and two guards dragging a young boy, probably no older than five, going towards the dungeon.

The next thing Riscard knows is that he sees Kasey practically storm over to the guards and the child. "Wait! Your Highness!" The protector calls after the prince as he too storms over there behind his master.

"What's going on here?" Kasey asks as he reaches the guards and the child. The boy was obviously a peasant boy, his family most likely lowly craftsmen since that is this country's general occupation. He probably came to a measly three feet tall at best, light auburn (almost brown) hair ending in curls around his neck but spiking up at the back of his head and his bangs covering some very impressive dark, moss green eyes; overall an adorable child… almost too adorable to be in a predicament like this.

"Your Highness!" Both guards say at once (both wearing the typical royal blue uniform, black boots and waist belt, and tan beret that the royal guard wear), stopping at his voice, each with one hand grasping either arm of the boy.

"'Your Highness'?" Prince Kasimir asks currently dumbfounded. Since his time here no one has called him that except Riscard and frankly he didn't count.

"Yes, sir." The guard on the left said a little confused. The prince noticed that he had a patch on his left arm signaling him as a captain. He was a captain of darker color, like a native skin tone, his hair pitch black like Yuuri's and eyes a very light brown. "You are the prince, sir." The guard beside him nodded, his regular skin tone and brown hair with matching eyes really seemed completely plain beside his superior.

_So they actually support me? _Kasey thinks before he gets focused back on his original intent. "What happened with this child that he's being carted away to the dungeons?"

"Sir, he's a thief, sir."

Riscard watches as the prince looks at the child between the guards and feels pity for the kid; he looks like to be on the verge of tears. "What did he steal?"

"Bread sir." The other guard speaks out.

"Just bread? What is this? Jean Valjean personified? I don't see a big problem with it."

"But sir, he took the loaf without paying, thus—"

"I know what it is to steal. You needn't explain it to me."

"Yes sir."

The prince gestures with his hand for the guards to back away, and they do with some reluctance. After they moved away Kasey kneeled, placing one knee on the ground to be eye level with the boy. "Let's see if we can't fix this, shall we? Why did you steal the loaf of bread? Obviously you were hungry, probably still are since you were probably caught without eating any of it, but why are you hungry in the first place? Don't be afraid, I want to help you."

The boy shuffled his feet and was very nervous for a multitude of reasons, some obvious, the more recent one is that the half Mazoku prince is talking to him and eye level with him. "W-well… m-my father can't work since he, um, he can't move—he's been losing the use of his body lately… it's been happening for a while… i-it's just him and me you see and we're poor and I was hungry… and so was father and I… I…"

"You say he's been losing the function of his body?"

"Yes sir. He says it started at his fingers and toes and then, um, then spreaded and-and he said he f-feels everything…"

Prince Kasimir sighed. "Sounds like Lou Gehrig's..." He stated more to himself.

The boy picked up then, smiling at him. "You know what it is? Can you save papa?"

The prince gulped and felt his heart tighten. "It's just a hunch but… I won't lie to you son but if it's what I think it is…" The prince sighed again, finding this conversation really difficult. "It might be amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, ALS for short or better known as Lou Gehrig's disease. It's a disease that attacks the nerves and muscles, especially that around the spine. What it does is that it slowly kills the person, painfully since the person can feel everything that is happening to them and they're conscious throughout all of it. Eventually it'll attack the brain, he'll have strokes and then die, all the while he'll be pretty much rotting from the inside out and there's nothing anyone can do…"

The boy grunted then and tears began to cloud his vision. "Papa… no…"

Kasey felt like he had suddenly become the bad guy, for telling the kid the truth at the matter. His hand reached out and grasped the boy by the back of his head and pulled him in for a hug. That's when the boy really began to sob and cry onto his shoulder. "It's alright, son. It's okay to cry. Just let it all out." They were probably like that for a period of ten minutes, all the while the two guards and the prince's protector were watching on in awe. When he felt the boy's body still and the sobs quieted down to mere hiccups, Kasey pulled the boy away, smiled softly at him and brushed his bangs from out of his eyes. Kasey then looked up at the guards. "Get our horses." He ordered them; nudging his head towards Riscard as he did so, signifying to get the protector's horse as well.

"But Your Highness—"Both guards sounded at the same time.

"Don't 'but' me, get our horses. That's an order." _Don't make me repeat it a third time… _

"Yes sir!" The two saluted him before rushing out towards the barn.

Kasey scoffed with a curt nod and looked back at the boy. "I tell you what? Your papa can't work but you can, can't you?" The boy blinked at him, his facial expression reading both awe and bewilderment; Riscard on the other hand donned on shocked expressions. "I'll see if I can't find you a job here at the castle, maybe even work directly under me, and I'll pay money for your work so you can support yourself and your old man. How does that sound?" To Kasey it sounded like a loud of shit; a child working? There are laws against this on Earth but here in this alternate world, there really isn't any and there's nothing much Kasey could do without being too overly involved.

The boy stared at the half Mazoku prince for a while before a big grin broke out onto his face, one stray tear falling from his eyes. "I'll be a working man then!"

Kasey laughed and nodded. "Yes you will." The two shared a quick chuckle before Kasey reached behind him, pulling out a small bag full of money. "We're going to go see if perhaps we can't pay for that loaf of bread and give the baker some extra money for all the problems. Then I'll take you out into the market place and buy you all the food you think you need until you can get on your own two feet. Afterwards I'll take you home and I'll go say hi to your papa, tell him our plan and hopefully he'll be on our side."

"R-really Your Highness? You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do that for anyone in need, son." Then a realization hit Kasey in the face. "Oh, that's right. I don't know your name yet."

"I'm Julius. I'm five years old."

"Well, Julius, looks like those guards are coming with the horses," the prince stood then and gave Julius a big grin, "why don't we go do as we planned shall we?"

"Yes!" Julius replied happily. "Thank you so much Your Highness!"

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do."

"Sir, your horses." The captain said as he and his subordinate brought forth their horses which had _just _been un-tacked then re-tacked by a very aggravated stable boy.

"Thank you." The prince said before Kasey reached over quickly, grabbed the basket from Riscard's hands and trusted it into the hands of the captain. "And take this to my room afterwards please."

The captain (as well as Riscard and the other guard) were all wide-eyed at the prince. "Sir… aren't you concerned that I might just turn this into the king?"

Kasey stood there and deliberated for a moment before finally saying… "I guess we'll find out later if I should ever trust you again captain."

The captain inhaled deeply, his heart skipping a beat for being so trusted by the prince when he had absolutely no reason to trust anyone in the guard. "Yes sir!" The captain said with conviction before bowing deeply to the prince. "Come private."

With that the two guards left the trio alone and within the next few minutes both the prince and his protector were riding out into town, Julius sitting before the prince on his red chestnut stallion. Beside them Riscard watched them with a growing smile on his face, his bay below him clip-clopping at an even pace with His Highness' horse. Riscard chuckled softly to himself. "Prince Kasimir…"

"Hm? Did you say something Riscard?"

"No Your Highness." Kasey stared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and focusing on their incoming destination.

Riscard's smile only grew as he finished his thought off to himself. _Prince Kasimir… it looks like you now have someone to protect…_

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

Kasey sat before his desk, fingers drumming on the surface as he wondered whether or not he should mention the captain that became his first official follower (not counting little Julius) in his letter back to Yuuri. They had returned but an hour ago after his promised market day to the boy and the meeting with his father. It was a sad state; the poor man was confined to the bed already, hardly being able to move. ALS was a horrible disease to fight through in a more advance Earth; it makes it all the more horrific now. Eventually, Kasey decided not to mention the Captain Greer—he later found out his name when he just returned for the captain was waiting for him to give his apologies for not stating his name earlier—it might give Yuuri too much hope for him, he was the type to do that. Instead Kasey started to write about Julius, not going into too deep into details but just enough to get the gist of the situation. 'I saved a kid from being executed because he stole some bread, his father's really ill, I'm helping them out' was pretty much what he said but he actually told Yuuri more of their little outing in the market.

The prince sighed once he finished his letter and gave it to his falcon who cried out before flying out the window and towards the port where the letter would be shipped out to Shin Makoku. The prince found his way to his bed and laid back on it, still in his clothing as he thought about the Demon Kingdom. So many memories, most of them good—all except for that one. Prince Kasimir closed his eyes and turned over, he shoving his check into his pillow, his arms folded under him. It wasn't so much of the rape itself—it _was _consensual at first, until Yuuri's name popped up—it was more of the fact that when Kasey first laid eyes on Sara he thought the man was very beautiful and he just couldn't wait to get closer to the King of Shimaron and perhaps even see if a relationship could be formed—all that just crumbled to pieces on that night. Well… not entirely. Kasey could still feel his heart breaking—not over the event (he was long over that) but over the distance between them. He just wished that he could close it up but the man who was once never afraid of anything was afraid now—he was afraid that if he saw King Saralegi that he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes, speak a word, or even be in the same room… he had left so suddenly and neither of them had tried to close the gap.

"It's useless…" The prince sighed out as he started to let sleep fall over him, he not even caring if his day clothes were still on his person.

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

A new day was dawning in Shin Makoku. It was peaceful, quiet, serene… the birds were singing, the sun was shining radiantly, a gentle gust of wind made the flowers dance and still waters ripple softly. It was a beautiful morning. Until…

"You're leaving _now_?!" Wolfram screamed at Yuuri as he followed behind the Maoh and Murata, both walking towards the fountain in the Temple to head back to Earth for a bit (probably a few days so not very long).

"I want to get there early Wolf." Yuuri replied back as he glanced back to the angered demon lord.

"I wasn't told of this."

"That's because you weren't supposed to find out until after we left." Murata smartly put in with a grin.

"What loud of shit is that?! Yuuri!"

Yuuri groaned, stopped and turned around quickly, grabbing ahold of the blonde's arms. "I didn't want to bring you along with me for many good reasons Wolf." _One of them being that I just know my mom would take you wedding dress shopping and that is definitely _not _happening. _"I'm just going to invite them and get some input on some things… not to mention I have to call Bob, see how Shouri is doing as the Demon King of Earth and as governor of Japan… It's mostly business really."

"Then what is the input for? The wedding plans?"

The Demon King sighed. "Yes but it's not anything in relation to you nor is it too painfully important." _Please don't see the lie, please don't see the lie, please don't—_

"That's bullshit."

… _Damn it…_

"And another thing—where is everyone else? Shouldn't they be seeing you off? Why am I the only one here? In fact… where's Ulrike?"

Murata smiled and raised a finger. "They are all busy with your wedding preparations and Ulrike is with Shinou, also busy with some details for the wedding. We were all assured that we would leave quietly and then come back soon."

"But then I found out through some gossiping _maids _and not my husband-to-be!"

"This is ridiculous Wolf." Yuuri spoke then, placing a hand to his forehead in exasperation. He just wants to go home (on Earth) and get his objectives done then come back to do even more work.

"I'm going with you."

"You can't come with me!"

"And why ever not? If nothing you are planning to do on Earth pertains to me then I should be able to go with you if I please."

"But-but Wolf! Someone needs to stay here and oversee wedding preparations."

"I already informed mother on what I wanted for the wedding so I don't need to be here."

"Wolf! You can't be serious! Lady Celi handling the affairs of the wedding ceremony and the reception and—"

"Are you saying that my mother is incompetent Yuuri?"

"Of course not! Goddamn it we're running late and I'm getting a headache."

"Then let's get going." Murata stated as he quickly grabbed Yuuri wrist and within the next few moments the two half demons were falling into the fountain. The water engulfed them both and within seconds they were being transported back to Japan, more specifically a kiddie pool in the Shibuya home's backyard.

Wolfram yelled into the sky. "That wimp—I'll kill him!"

***The 3 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

* * *

Next chapter is Yuuri's and Murata's stay on Earth and the beginning of the 'Melodious' part of the title of Act II. I didn't really like this chapter at all really… the only part I liked was Kasey's part and that was because that was written a while ago when I still had my _muse_ (*winks*) and not this stupid writer's block… (if you think back {that is if you're reading all these author's notes} you can remember me saying something along the lines of 'Oh shit—I realized I was writing a section that would reveal too much on the prince!' well this Kasey scene was the part I was talking about).

Anyways… **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR THESE THINGS! **Next chapter also figure out why I italicized 'muse' earlier—does it have any significance at all? Well it _does_! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Act II, Chapter III

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

Miko Shibuya giggled to herself as she prepared dinner, her famous curry, as she recalled the past few hours of her life.

Her youngest son and Ken Murata came through the kiddie pool that served as a portal to and from the Demon Kingdom and Earth. The two double black males came into this dimension, wet obviously, and she and her husband were there awaiting them with towels in hand. Once the two young males entered the Japanese home she was all over them, asking question upon question.

"How was the Demon Kingdom Yu-chan? How come you didn't come to visit me sooner? Where's Wolfie-chan? And Conrad-kun? Yu-chan? Yu-chan?!"

The Maoh of the alternate universe was overcome with questions and ended up slamming his head onto the dinner table. "Mother, could you please—"

"Call me mama!" Miko recited with a loopy grin on her face.

Shouma Shibuya smiled softly and shook his head to himself. Over the past eight years the two parents of now two Maohs have aged substantially. No longer did they look young now that wrinkles covered their skin and gray hair was starting to come in on both individuals. He, who was always on the side of his children, spoke to his wife in a calm but soft voice (he was still admittedly scared of her at times). "Miko, dear… our son is a grown man. To call his mother 'mama' is—"

"Oh quiet Shouma." Miko snipped back at him, shaking a celery stick at him, she was beginning dinner. "And you know that I prefer to be called Jenifer or Jen."

Shouma sighed. "Yes Jen dear." He glanced towards his son and the two shared a looked that equally said 'I'm sorry.'

Murata on the other hand was in heaven. He always enjoyed coming to his friend's parent's house. He enjoyed the cooking, the atmosphere… everything really. "Shibuya might not want to call you 'mama' but I sure will, mama."

The woman giggled and blushed slightly. "Thank you Kenny-kun. Why don't you two go upstairs, dry off and change?"

"Can do mama." Murata said as he took a hold of his friend's arm and pulled his out of his seat and up the stairs.

Shouma nodded once and took a sip of his coffee before remembering something. "Oh, Yuuri!" He called up to them. "Your brother is coming over tonight too with his girlfriend."

"Nani?!" Yuuri almost yelled as he ran halfway down the staircase, nearly tripping on his face doing so. "Girlfriend? Shouri has a girlfriend?"

"Yes. She's a barista in one of the coffee and internet cafes in Tokyo."

"Oh… strange. I always pictured him with like, a secretary or something." Shouma and Miko only chuckled in response. They too thought the same thing. Yuuri hummed softly, happy for his brother, before sighing dramatically. "Meanwhile I'm stuck with Wolfram."

"Yuuri!" Miko scolded from the kitchen, she getting ready to lecture him when she heard the sounds of pounding—her son retreating upstairs.

This brings us to the present, with Miko still in the kitchen, her husband at the table, finishing off his newspaper that he couldn't finish that morning and the house peacefully quiet and filled with a soft happiness that really made a person seem relaxed and calm.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

Shouri did arrive later that night, after the others had their dinner, and he used his key to get into the house, smiling at his girlfriend behind him as he turned into the house and hollered… "I'm home!"

"Oh Shouri!" Miko squealed as she came running into the hall just as the two new additions into the house were closing the door and beginning to take off their shoes. "And hello to you too Hanako-chan."

"Hello, Jen-sama." The woman smiled. She was a young beauty, just two years Shouri's junior, with mid back length, curly black hair, big brown eyes, and oval shaped face with rose red glasses siting on a straight nose. Her clothing was a maroon colored beret on her head, a brown wool cardigan, opened to reveal a white ruffled shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown ankle high and three inch boots. She was very cute and blushing slightly due to her bubbly, somewhat shy personality.

"Please come in. Yu-chan is here tonight, as you probably know, with his friend Ken Murata. We're all in the living room. Oh! And before I forget, I made curry so please help yourself. I'm afraid we already ate though."

"Don't worry about it mom." Shouri stated. "We'll grab some curry after we say hi, right Hana-chan?"

The woman nodded and smiled. The three made their way into the living room where Yuuri and Murata were continuing their conversation from dinner. "It will be difficult. Already I had seated two others on my side." Yuuri spoke, unbeknownst that his brother and girlfriend entered the room.

"I'm sure that one of them wouldn't mind to give up his or her seat."

Murata nodded. "Josak might not mind. He was just going to stay on watch throughout the night anyways."

"So it's decided." Yuuri said as he then turned, feeling eyes on him. "Shouri, hey."

"Otouto." Shouri responded before going over to meet Yuuri halfway on a hug.

"So…" Yuuri started slowly as he looked around his brother towards Hanako. "You must be Hanako Yoshida. I've heard a lot about you from mother."

"And you must be Yuuri, Shouri's brother. I've heard a lot from both your family and Shouri." The two shook hands, each giving the other a warm smile.

"And I'm Ken Murata." Murata said as he spoke and joined Yuuri at his side, shaking his hand with Hanako in greeting. "Younger-Shibuya-brother's friend."

She giggled. "Nice to meet you."

"Well," Shouri began as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna get some of mom's curry so please go back to your conversation."

"It's pretty much done already Shouri." Yuuri said as the couple moved away into the kitchen, Miko in there preparing their plates already.

The two double blacks retreated back to their original seat on the sofa, soon being joined by Miko as the couple sat themselves down at the table. "Thanks for the food." The two recited together as they began to dig in.

The room was silent for a moment when Yuuri spoke up. "Okay, I'm just gonna be direct with this. Hanako, you do know what my brother and I—and dad too—are right?"

Hanako swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Shouri told me. You two are half breed demons and Shouma-sama is a full blooded demon."

"Yes, well, I came here really to do two things. One, I officially invite you all to my wedding in (what would be for you guys) a few months, sorry for the short notice."

"Oh Yu-chan!" Miko squealed as she hugged her son to her. "My baby's finally getting married to Wolfie-chan!"

Shouri nearly choked on his curry and glanced over at his younger brother. "You're going to go ahead and marry _Wolfram_? A _guy_?"

Hanako took a sip from her tea calmly. "I don't judge. As long as the two of you are happy."

"And they make such a cute couple too!" Miko added, Shouma nodding his head in agreement. It was safe to say that both Shibuya parents were both happy of whom their youngest son was marrying.

Yuuri sighed heavily, he not even bothering to cover up the blush that had formed. "Yeah, well, there's _that _and… I need your help." With that the others (minus Murata who was in on this) in the room stopped what they were doing and looked carefully at Yuuri. "… I have no idea in hell what we're going to do for entertainment."

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

The two double blacks stayed in Japan for a few days, enjoying their stay for a bit before going back through the portal in the kiddie pool. All the while Shouri and Hanako stayed in town to spend as much time with the alternate dimension Maoh and his friend (The Great Sage) for as long as possible before they leave (since it was imperative that they wouldn't see each other again until a few days before the wedding, a date which is still not set). Miko was sad that her son was leaving again (but then again she's always sad now that her two sons are gone and out of the house). It was seriously some empty-nest syndrome but she was glad to hear that her Yu-chan was going to get married, and to Wolfram too. She liked Wolfram, he was cute and one could tell that he truly cared for her son. Shouma on the other was doing alright with his son leaving, sure he was sad, but he knew that they would meet again and that this wasn't forever. That and he was excited to attend a royal wedding—his _son's _royal wedding.

Shouri hugged his brother before they left, he eyeing Murata since he still has some trust issues with the Sage since what happened eight years ago. Though it was bridge under the water and it was actually for the betterment of all, Shouri still had to keep his guard up to protect his precious Yu-chan. Hanako was just excited to see some demon magic. Though she was a human, she was trusted enough to know the truth and since she had learned it (and overreacted to it at first) she wanted to see some demonic power but never got the chance since Shouri hardly uses it and most demons in this realm even know their demons at all. She, like Shouma was also excited to attend a demon royal wedding (she was just excited to be invited at all) and couldn't wait to see her (hopefully) soon-to-be-brother-in-law again.

Needless to say she was kind of disappointed when the magic she was waiting for wasn't as 'demonic' as she had imagined. "Where's the fire and the loud roar of power? What the hell was that?!" She yelled loudly when the water stilled again. The others just laughed (not at her but with her though she wasn't laughing) and Shouri placed a hand on her shoulder, softly telling her to 'Let it go Hana-chan. Just let it go.'

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

When Yuuri returned to the Demon Kingdom, he was awaited by Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal and Wolfram. "There he is—finally!" The blonde lord scoffed as he turned sideways away from Yuuri.

_Is he still mad at me? _Yuuri questioned himself in his head. _It's not like I could take him… besides the 'my-not-knowing-what-entertainment-to-get' which would have pissed him off I had other… things to do…_

At the same time he and Murata glanced at each other. Of course Murata was in on it. He went didn't he? Even Yuuri's family (and Hanako) didn't know about the Maoh's alternate reason to go to Japan. Murata, then, knowing something Yuuri doesn't know, smiled and shot into a standing position in the fountain. "Come on guys! We've got a royal wedding to plan and seat arrangements to rearrange."

"What?" Wolfram asked, shocked really. "But it took us forever to get the current seating chart done."

"It's nothing much Your Excellence." Murata spoke for Yuuri as he helped him out of the fountain and began pushing him towards the temple exit, grabbing the towels from an equally surprised Gunter on the way. "But we've still got a lot of work to do so let's get hopping."

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

It was then so than in a few days' time, Yuuri and company were holding auditions for the royal wedding's entertainment. The auditions were happening in the throne room, Yuuri sitting in his chair, Wolfram immediately to his left side, Murata to his right, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Greta standing on the stairs, Conrad and Greta in standing before Wolfram on the stairs and the latter before Murata.

From when they started the auditions in the morning they have seen acts in which they looked promising and others (many others) not as promising. This one was _definitely _one of them.

Josak, dressed as a woman, was singing a bar song before stopping and in a high pitched voice started to list other things he could do the night of the wedding. "And I could serve drinks in a comically way, converse with people on practically _any _subject, and I can protect the event as well because as you can see…" He gestured, much like a hand model, at one of his biceps. "I have muscles to spare." He winked and Yuuri could _swear _he saw a star shine out and disappear into the air.

"T-thank you Josak… uh, we'll let you know."

"Oh thank you Your Majesty." He then blew him a kiss before skipping out of the room, a snickering grin on his face as he saw his little joke had done wonders. "Anyways, continuing on…" Yuuri stated as he sighed. "Next please." He called out.

In walked in three women and a man, one woman being a bit older than the other three. This older woman looked like to be in her late thirties but still held a lot of her youthful beauty. Her hair, much like all the women's hair, was a dirty blonde color, the roots of the hair being brown but the rest of the hair a light blonde color. The older woman's hair was tied up in a high ponytail but still her hair reached mid back. Her face was very bright and heart shaped, eyebrows being brown and eyes dark but warm chocolate brown eyes with long black eyelashes and soft pink lips. She wore a floor length lace dress with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It was pretty much all white except for the light pink lace floral designs on the skirt of the dress and the pink bow tied between her breasts. She was slim but athletic, as well as tall, just as tall as the male in the group and he appeared to be at least six feet three inches tall.

The other two women looked (obviously as stated before) younger and similar to the first woman, both in shape and appearance though they were a bit shorter—still tall for women—coming in at just under six feet. One of the younger women had waist length, straight hair that was loose; the hair swooped over at the front. The other had much shorter hair, the tips just hitting her shoulders. The one with long hair had a strapless dress on; it was ruffled slightly on the top with a brown corset that ties in the front, the underneath being white, the skirt was green, like a soft Kelly green, and around her waist she wore a blue lose belt that hung off one hip. The woman with the shorter hair wore a white, knee length dress with a beaded bateau neckline and a lace empire waist that had a rose in the center under her bust. The skirt of the dress was plain except for the roses that adorned the bottom hem of the dress. All three women wore the same high heeled, ivory shoes with the ruched and bowed toe.

The male looked far different from the females. He had light black, mid neck length hair with bangs that could nearly cover his olive colored eyes. He wore a sapphire colored, long sleeved jacket with a very light yellow hem, the jacket having a high neck and buttons that button on one side of his chest. The pants he wore were the same color of the jacket, his shoes being polished black boots. He, compared to the women was less impressive looks wise but still very beautiful looking.

"We are called The Four Muses, Your Majesty." The older woman curtsied first before the other three curtsied and bowed in respect. "I am Rina Ross, the leader of this troupe and these are my daughters Erena and Erella and my son Edward." She gestured to each one of her broad with a hand and each bowed their heads when their names were mentioned, Erena being the one with long hair, Erella with the short hair and of course the male being Edward.

Gwendal watched them carefully. "Muses you say?"

"Oh yes, my lord. One of the few that are left." Rina replied back with a smile. "Muses are a dying race of demons I'm afraid."

Yuuri blinked and leaned closer to Conrad who in turn bent forward. "So what are Muses? Isn't it inspiration or something like that?"

"That could be the meaning of the word, yes, but the Muses we are speaking of have a capital 'M'. The four you see before you are an underclass of demon who, as their name imply, inspire artists, visionaries and really anyone with their own special gift. Most Muses have the gift of song and music but there are others who have powers in writing, drawing and art… as long as it's an artistic field, Muses can have that gift. Sadly Muses were never truly populous in either world and as a result their race has been slowly dying off since their creation." Conrad explained in detail, whispering softly as to not upset the atmosphere of the chamber or the Muses before them by the Maoh's not knowing of them.

"Ah…" The king sounded softly, Conrad returning to a straight position. "So what are you offering to the royal wedding Four Muses?" Yuuri asked towards the four.

Rina smiled and gave a short bow. "Why, music of course. Entertainment if you will, Your Majesty."

"Let's hear it then." Wolfram sounded as he leaned back in his seat some more, interested in the four but not the one to actually reveal it.

Rina smiled and without a word or sound the son, Edward, stepped aside and leaned against the wall, looking rather bored of everything. Slowly he lifted a hand and in it formed a glowing, blue violet orb that was fading in and out in brightness. Edward's hand fell to his side slowly and he stared at the orb, his eyes turning from his olive green to the same color as the orb. Then from out of nowhere, a sound started to fade into the room. After a moment it was soon realized to be the opening score to music. Yuuri blinked and his eyebrows tilted in wonder for he recognized the song quickly to be one from Earth—Flashdance (What a Feeling). Before any other thought could arise Rina Ross began to sing—and quite beautifully too.

_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream__  
__That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind_

After her mother had ended, Erena followed suit, singing her lines, almost as beautifully as her mother but not nearly in the same manner.

_All alone I have cried, silent tears full of pride__  
__In a world made of steel, made of stone_

It was Erella's turn following suit after the beat had dropped, she starting to swing side to side as her mother and sister remained still. Her singing was much like her sister's, though her voice was a bit lower in tone than Erena's.

_Well I hear the music__  
__Close my eyes, feel the rhythm__  
__Wrap around, take a hold of my heart_

The chorus was quickly approaching and all at once their brown eyes shifted colors—Rina's to a plum color, Erena's to an ocean blue and finally Erella's as a coral color. Together they sang the chorus, the three of them now moving together and dancing as they song.

_What a feeling__  
__Being's believin'__  
__I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life__  
__Take your passion__  
__And make it happen__  
__Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

"_Now I hear the music__, c__lose my eyes, I am rhythm__…"_ Erella sang a small solo coming out forward to dance closer to where the king sat, but not stepping onto the stairs.

Erena followed behind her sister, joining her singing her own mini solo._ "__In a flash it takes hold of my heart__…"_

The sisters broke apart together, each going their separate sides as their mother moved up forward between them as the chorus was once again starting up, the sisters quickly joining their mother's side.

_What a feeling__  
__Being's believin'__  
__I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life__  
__Take your passion__  
__And make it happen__  
__Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life__  
__What a feeling__…!_

Next Rina became the obvious lead singer, her daughters singing the background chorus, the lyrics in the parenthesis, after their mother's lines.

_What a feeling__(I am music now)__  
__Being's believin'__(I am rhythm now)_

"_Pictures come alive; you can dance right through your life.__" _They all sang at once before they continued singing in the same way as before while Edward was still leaning against the wall, it obvious now that he had no part in this song at all.

_What a feeling__(I can really have it all)__  
__What a feeling__(pictures come alive when I call)__  
__I can have it all__(I can really have it all)__  
__Have it all__(pictures come alive when I call)__  
__Call, call, call, call__(what a feeling)__  
__I can have it all__(being's believin')__  
__Being's believin'__(take your passion)__  
__(make it happen)__  
__Make it happen_

"_What a feeling__!" _The female Muses sang out loudly and passionately, ending their dance and song number on a high note, the three not even panting heavily at all as all of their colors disappeared as well as Edward's glowing, blue violet orb.

The room broke out into applause, almost everyone clapping, except of course for Gwendal and Wolfram, both of which make it a rule to not to show any straight out appreciation towards anything they may think is good. "That was an amazing performance." Yuuri commented, he completely blown away by the grade of performance he had just witnessed.

"I agree with Shibuya." Murata spoke up, ceasing his clapping in the process. "It was a really good performance, one of the best I've seen."

Wolfram on the other hand scoffed. "It was great, that I'll admit to, but I failed to see—Edward Ross was it?—actually truly contribute to the performance." The Ross females blinked at once and held their breaths as they all glanced back to Edward who was still leaning against the wall, his facial expression still reading extremely bored but though this time one dark eyebrow was raised in question towards the blonde demon lord. "I doubt he can even sing at all which in that case I can understand why he didn't do anything but supply the music. I'd be embarrassed too if I couldn't sing and I was in a family of singing Muses."

The three blonde women hisses softly as they sucked in air through their teeth. "Oh, he shouldn't have said that." Erella started first.

"I agree Ella. Ed's gonna be pissed." Erena agreed, the two of them starting to step away from their mother, they knowing what is to come next.

Rina sighed and stepped back at the same time as Edward was moving forward to join his sisters and take his mother's place in between his two older siblings. All at once the four's eyes changed color again and this time Rina took Edward's place and supplied the music, a plum orb appearing beside her shoulder and floated there in anticipation.

"Can't sing?" Edward began as his eyes glowed their blue violet color brightly in contained anger. "I'll have you know, I am far better than my sisters, I was just not required in the song they wanted to introduce us with." His hands turned to fists at his side, his scowl deep on his face. "I'll show you who can and can't sing."

Edward's sisters started to vocalize almost immediately, they knowing that their brother would not let this topic slide by so easily. The song they knew their brother would choose to sing was none other than Uptown Girl. _"Oooh, Oooh…" _

When it became Edward's time to sing, the Muse did a complete one eighty and turned from a scowling, angered male to a pure performer. It was obvious then to all that the male Muse could also sing, possibly even better than his sisters but still not on the same level of his more experience mother.

_Uptown girl,__  
She's been living in her uptown world__  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy__  
I bet her momma never told her why_

As he sung he was acting out the song while his sisters sung background vocals and acted along with him. He added a few modern dance moves as he sang, all which went in relation to the song and made him come off as a bad boy—in other words a backstreet guy.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world__  
As long as anyone with hot blood can__  
And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
That's what I am_

In the following verse he seemingly targeted Greta to act as his "uptown girl", an act that made the young princess get flustered as she stared into those blue violet eyes as he sung towards her.

_And when she knows what__  
She wants from her time__  
And when she wakes up__  
And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because__  
I'm in love with an uptown girl__  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world__  
She's getting tired of her high class toys__  
And all her presents from her uptown boys__  
She's got a choice_

Throughout the song Edward continuously either targeted Greta as his "uptown girl" or danced with his sisters as they acted like his friends and supporters of his love for this "uptown girl" which this "backstreet guy" fell in love with. All of this did not go unnoticed by almost everyone else in the room, especially one very over protective father, Yuuri Shibuya. He wasn't quite sure how to take this possible flirting towards his daughter but was, at the same time, captivated by the music, song and dance moves the Ross siblings were performing before them.

_Uptown girl__  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls__  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in__  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been__  
And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

Meanwhile Rina smiled softly to herself. It had become apparent to her as she watched her children perform that her son might have finally fallen in love with someone after almost nineteen years being alive.

_She'll say I'm not so tough__  
Just because__  
I'm in love__  
With an uptown girl__  
She's been living in her white bred world__  
As long as anyone with hot blood can__  
And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
That's what I am_

"_Oooh, Oooh…" _The Ross sisters vocalized as Edward danced much like one would if he were on the movie West Side Story, with that same swag and coolness factor that those male characters had. This was definitely drawing in the young princess more towards this singing Muse who was using her as his "uptown girl." As the final verse came up, the whole room was silently watching on as the performance given to them by this Edward Ross was really a good, believable and actually awe-inspiring one. He was most definitely a better performer—both singing and dancing wise—than his sisters.

_Uptown girl__  
She's my uptown girl__  
You know I'm in love__  
With an uptown girl__  
My uptown girl__  
You know I'm in love (You know he's in love)  
With an uptown girl__  
My uptown girl…_

The Muses stopped moving and their eyes returned to their normal colors, Rina moving up to join her offspring. "As you can see," she spoke for them all, "we are all very talented and would love to be the entertainment for the royal wedding."

Wolfram nodded his head once, his arms still crossed in front of chest. Murata smiles at the four Muses and nodded a few times. He thought that these Four Muses would definitely make the entertainment at the wedding worthwhile. Gwendal was, as always, apathetic and Conrad enjoyed the performance but didn't really recognize the songs, they sounded familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had heard them before. Greta thought that both performances were really amazing, and though she didn't know the songs, she really felt drawn into the music and wanted to dance.

Yuuri for once was the only one questioning the situation for once. "And I would like to have you perform but… I must ask… how do you know those songs? They are songs from Earth." With that the others in room started to question as well. How could they know of this music if it's from Earth? Murata grinned; he knew something the others did not.

Rina smiled, she apparently in on the joke for she saw Murata grin beside Yuuri. "Consider us a wedding present… from the ex-Maoh of Earth… Bob sends his regards." With that The Four Muses all bow at once.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

* * *

Whoo… long chapter. Well now you know why this Act's called "The Melodious Wedding"… because the introduction of The Four Muses. From here on out, this fanfiction will have music involved, even in Act III. In fact music will be used to express character's emotions and feelings so be prepared for that.

Sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed. Still in the process and getting scholarship money and it's not going so well… (that's the same reason why I haven't really updated in a while).

**Please review! Reviews make me happy; a happy writer probably means more updates.**

Next chapter: Will The Four Muses become the entertainment for the royal wedding? And what about the rest of the wedding preparations—how are they doing? And Wolfram? Has insecurities started to bring him down about the marriage—nay, the whole engagement? (Mostly Yuuram centric, congrats guys).

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs bro… except the ones I buy off the internet… I just don't own the rights to them 'kay?


	11. Act II, Chapter IV

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

Yuuri stood from his seat and transcended down the steps towards the Four Muses. "You mean to tell me that Bob sent you here?"

"Yes." Rina answered as the Maoh neared them. "As I said before… consider s a wedding present since Bob won't be able to make it to the wedding."

"Why ever not?"

"Someone needs to remain on Earth as the head of the demons there… Bob will be acting as Maoh."

Erella giggled. "It's really funny since he was the Maoh of Earth before."

"Yes," her sister agreed with her, "but King Shouri just cannot go to his own brother's wedding."

Yuuri smiled at her. "You were Erena correct?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"And you're Rina, Erella and Edward?"

The male Muse shook his head. "It's Edmond… I'm not some sparkly vampire from a childish teen romance novel."

Yuuri laughed once through his nose. "Sorry for the mistake."

"It's quite alright, I assure you."

Rina chuckled. "There's my serious boy." Edmond only sighed.

Yuuri smiled seeing as the three siblings before him were very similar to the three brothers he knew so fondly. Erena seems to be more like his fiancé Wolfram, strong and passionate as a warrior and friend, Erella seemed more like Conrad, she seemed quiet like him and also protective of those she loves, and finally Edmond seemed to fill in the role of Gwendal, a serious person but with a soft heart. "Wolf," Yuuri called to his fiancé then, turning at the waist to look back at the blonde lord. "Come over and meet them properly. And everyone else too…"

The others all began to move forward to crowd around their king. Wolfram and Greta moved to stand on either side of Yuuri, Greta to his left and Wolfram to his right. Greta's eyes scanned across the Muses, her eyes coming to a stop on Edmond who stood the farthest from her (it was Erella in front of her, Erena, then Rina in front of Yuuri and Edmond before Wolfram). The male Muse seemed uninterested in the meeting and was currently covering a yawn. Greta blinked as she watched him. Was he really uninterested in everything that was going on at that moment, including her? Suddenly Edmond turned his head and their eyes met. Greta felt her heartbeat _ba-thump _in her chest and she turned her gaze forward and focused on some point on the wall. Edmond blinked at the girl's reaction before turning his gaze back onto the Maoh and his fiancé, a smirk on his face.

Yuuri raised a hand and started to introduce his group to the Four Muses. "This is Wolfram von Bielefelt, my fiancé, and this is our adopted daughter Princess Greta of Zorashia. My best friend and advisor Ken Murata, my godfather Conrad Weller, my teacher Gunter von Christ, and this is Gwendal von Voltaire, the eldest brother to both Conrad and Wolfram."

The Four Muses bowed in response. Erella, once she straightened, smiled at Greta. "A real princess! Cool!"

"Dimbo." Erena muttered. "We're talking to a Demon King and all you're concerned about is a human princess?"

"Shh!" Erella hissed. "We already know _two _Demon Kings of Earth so knowing the one of Shin Makoku is nothing! A _princess _on the other hand, whether she be human or not, is therefore more exciting." She then crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, emitting a cool air about her. "And she looks like to be around our age so it makes it even cooler."

Erena rolled her eyes and looked at Greta. "How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

Erella squealed then. "We're eighteen!" She then playfully slapped her older sister's arm. "See! I told you she was around our age!"

"Erella." Edmond scolded her, his eyes shooting her a look of warning. Erella groaned in response but otherwise calmed down.

Wolfram rolled his eyes skyward before placing one hand on his waist. "You are all really good at singing and dancing…" _Even though I don't know the songs. _

"Yes, as we should be." Rina said with a smile. "We… well I, worked in New York on Broadway for many years and my kids were being taught to one day perform on Broadway too… all except Edmond who says he just wants to be a bodyguard to myself and his sisters."

Greta looked at Edmond once more with a slightly gaped mouth. Despite his singing ability and dance moves, he did seem rather cold but talented, and yet he was throwing all that away just to protect his family? Murata had the same thought but he, unlike Greta, decided to voice his thought. "But if you are so talented, then why turn away from all that to protect your mother and sisters?"

Edmond looked at him, his eyes transmitting both sadness and uncertainty as to whether or not he should really state the reason of why he was like this. Rina saw her son's hesitation and hummed to herself softly. "He's like this because eighteen years ago as I was leaving work I was gagged and raped several times."

"Mother…" Edmond called to her softly.

Rina smiled at him before continuing. "I got pregnant with these three from that night and Ed here looks like the man who raped me while my girls obviously look like me. Ed here thinks that because he is constantly reminding me of that night because he looks like my rapist—which I repeatedly tell him that he isn't—he feels guilty and thus took it upon himself to protect me and his sisters from ever being in any dangerous situation."

"Oh my God I am so sorry." Yuuri said softly, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Rina chuckled softly at the kind hearted Maoh and moved forward towards him, placing her other hand on top of his. "Don't be… I'm not. Sure that man raped me and gave me nightmares for a few months; he ultimately gave me my wonderful children, which I am thankful for."

Yuuri and Rina grinned together, somehow understanding each other completely. Edmond in turned sighed and upon that his sisters came up to either side of him and hugged both his arms. "So Wolf," Yuuri began as his hand was released, "what do you think of the Four Muses?"

Wolfram looked at him then back at the loving and close knit family before him. They would be good entertainment but… "I just have one question… would you be able to perform songs from this world as well for I seriously doubt that songs from Earth will really make a big impact since no one will know them."

"We can." Erena replied. "We're musical Muses… just give us the songs you want to hear that night, give us a week and we'll have them all memorized and each with their own unique choreography."

"Hm-hmm." Erella hummed. "And you needn't worry about songs from our world Lord Wolfram. Our magic will be able to influence your guests and they will enjoy themselves either way."

Rina walked around behind her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. "And I'll make sure we force Ed to sing as well."

Edmond sighed heavily. "You know it makes it difficult to watch you guys while I sing."

Conrad stepped forward and bowed slightly to Edmond. "Don't worry Edmond. We will have many guards that night patrolling the wedding… I assure you, everything and everyone will be quite alright."

Edmond looked skeptical but otherwise shrugged his shoulder and very nonchalantly, almost to the point of being bored, said… "Ask and ye shall receive." The females in the Ross family laughed at the male's attitude and hugged him all at once. "Release! Hey!" Edmond tried in vain as the females clung to him.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. "The Four Muses…" He said to get their attention—which worked, they immediately broke apart from each other and listened to the blonde fire demon. "I believe you do have a job."

Erella clapped softly in excitement while Edmond nodded his head once in gratitude and Rina and Erena bowed. "Thank you for hiring us." Rina said as the two groups began to shake each other's hands to seal the deal.

"Oh, if you guys want," Erella started while she shook hands with Gunter, "you can call me Ella since all of our names sound similar. And for Edmond just call him Ed."

When it came time for Greta to shake hands with Edmond she blushed lightly and extended her hand to him. Edmond, whose face was previously emotionless, smiled _very _softly and instead of grasping her hand in his, he took it up gently before lifting the hand to his lips, softly kissing the back of her hand. "Princess Greta." He said simply as he bowed to her.

Greta suppressed a really girly giggle and blushed even more so as she curtsied. "Please, call me Greta… Ed."

Edmond straightened and bowed his head to her in acknowledgement. Without another word he moved on to shake hands with another person and Greta sighed softly. She knew then that she was in love.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

Yuuri read the latest letter from his dear old friend Prince Kasimir with a smile. It would seem that the child he saved, Julius, was, though very grateful to the prince to having rescued him and by an extension his father, was really lazing about the castle grounds, following the prince like a love sick puppy.

_He's supposed to be earning his keep with jobs that I offer him but he just doesn't do them… okay well I haven't given him any "real" jobs as of yet but when I do I expect him to do them._

Yuuri shook his head at the sentence he just read. Kasey was much like him when he first got Greta. He saved her life and spoiled her rotten (still does) and he couldn't give Greta a job to do and instead did it for her. From the sound of it, the Prince of Taurogo is head over heels in love with the young boy (as a son) and did everything in his power to protect him when in fact he has to focus more on himself since the humans in Taurogo are still not responding to Kasey as their future king.

_Although I've heard from Captain Greer (the captain that was there when Julius was being taken in), that some of the citizens who have seen me with Julius have become a bit more… sensitive to me but in a good way. It's as if they see that even though I'm half demon that I'm actually really nice (no shit…) and have the best interests for them (nah… really? I could have never guessed…). _

Yuuri laughed out loud then at his friend's parenthesized writings. He could be so sarcastic at times it was humorous. As the letter continued Kasey went into the situation of Julius' father and how his condition seems to have stabilized for now but will get worse and worse as time goes on. The prince can't really tell how long the man has left to live but he visits the gentleman whenever he can—he tries to go at least once a day but sometimes he can't. By the end of the letter Kasey congratulates the Maoh on his alliance treaty with the unified Shimaron and asks for the current progress of his wedding preparations. Yuuri sighed as he finished reading the letter and brings out several sheets of paper for a new letter to Prince Kasimir.

_Prince Kasey, thanks for the words of congratulations. Now all we need is Taurogo and the Triplicate but I'm sure that will come in due time. Tell Julius and his father that I said hello and that I wish them the best of luck. It is sad on what the father has though… I know that there's no possible way he could survive Lou Gehrig's disease but I hope he's not in too much pain throughout out it and that he will soon feel no pain in death (I know that's a rough thing to say but it's better than saying "I hope he lives for a longer time while he suffers" don't you think?). And Captain Greer, hmm? Can I assume that you actually have a follower amongst the Guards of the Crown? I applaud you sir. It's good to have some followers in the Guard, it'll help for later I'm sure. And congrats to gaining some positive popularity in your kingdom... I'm sure that the present King Tansil isn't enjoying the news as greatly as you and I am but who really cares right? Well, I would suppose you would have to because he _is _your opponent for the crown…_

_As for the wedding preparations… they have been going along slowly. Don't get me wrong, we've done a lot of stuff for the wedding and everything's getting up and ready and everyone's excited and whatnot… we've decided that we're gonna have the wedding before my birthday. It was decided that it should be on a Saturday but we haven't decided if it's gonna be on the thirteenth or the twentieth… (not the twenty-seventh because that's too close to my birthday). I'm kinda leaning towards the twentieth because the number thirteen is a weird number… don't like it… (don't judge). On the other hand we've got entertainment! They're called The Four Muses, I think you'll like them Kasey. They sing and dance and whatnot. They're very good. They're a family of (you guessed it) four, a mother and her triplets (two females and once male, the girls look like her and the boy looks like their father)… they have a sad story though. Rina (the mom) was raped eighteen years ago while leaving work (she works on Broadway) and she got pregnant… the son's feeling guilty for looking like her rapist and takes it upon himself to guard his family and watch over them… sad isn't it? But they all are very close with each other and they love each other very much (even the mom's not mad at the rapist for he gave her children which she loves so much and she wishes her son wouldn't put so much blame on himself when he didn't _do _anything). _

_Um… other than that I really don't know. I left to go to Earth for a few days to invite my family to the wedding and well… get a _surprise _for Wolfram… I hope he likes it. Murata and I—_

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice interrupted the quiet office.

The Maoh jumped up and nearly screamed. "Oh my God! Wolfram! Je-sus man!"

"Did you forget that we still have wedding preparations to go over with? I need you!" Wolfram scolded him as he approached the desk that was still piled high with the paperwork he had missed over the time period he was at Earth. Gwendal still did some of the Maoh's paperwork at times when he leaves for Earth… it seemed that this time was not one of those times. Yuuri slyly tried to cover up his letter to Kasey, or at least the part in which he mentions the _surprise _for his fiancé.

"No I didn't forget Wolf." Yuuri stated as he tried to calm his fast beating heart. He didn't want Wolfram to find out about the surprise just yet. "I was just, uh, signing papers… and whatnot." Yuuri mentally cursed himself for saying that last bit. It'll tell Wolfram that he wasn't _just _signing papers and he was hiding something, both of which are true.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you hiding?" And with that the demon lord walked around the desk to analyze the contents of the top of Yuuri's desk.

"_Nothing_." Yuuri squeaked out before clearing his throat and trying that again. "Nothing, Wolf."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes and scanned the desk, taking quick notice of the letter that Yuuri was writing. "Who's the letter for?" He inquired as he reached for the letter.

Yuuri as a response threw all causality to the wind and nearly jumped onto the desk trying to cover up the letter. "It's to no one! It's, uh, uh a-a note to myself. Yeah—a note! Listing stuff for me to remember or do and stuff…" _Even I wouldn't believe this…_ Yuuri thought as he grinned towards Wolfram. _…And I'm gullible as hell!_

Wolfram leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "A list?"

"Yeah! A list! In fact on the list it's telling me to go help Wolfram with the wedding preparations!" Another wide grin.

Wolfram stood above the Maoh, his face expressionless as he _knew _that his fiancé was lying plainly to his face and shows no sign of _not _lying to him. The fire demon's anger was slowly rising and with a scoff Wolfram turned on his heels and began to walk back to the closed doors of the office. "Don't bother, Your Majesty. I can see that you're busy with other matters." With that the door was slammed shut.

Yuuri's breathes came out really shaky as he had the intelligence to know that he just totally pissed off Wolfram and ruined their relationship (if just for the moment) with his lies. Yuuri groaned brokenly and fell back into his seat with a _thud_. He sat there for a few moments, waiting for his heart to lighten for it felt _extremely _heavy laden with worry and guilt. If he would have just told Wolfram that he was writing a letter to Kasey and would be there to help in in minutes instead of putting on that fiasco none of this would have happened. Yuuri sighed as he felt his heart get heavier with every passing second instead of getting lighter. "God damn it." Yuuri cursed both himself and this situation as he got up, opened one of the drawers in his desk, grabbed his surprise to Wolfram and without bothering to close up the drawer again he went after Wolfram, running like a madman.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

"Has _anyone _seen Wolfram?" Yuuri called out to the passer-byers as he rode Ao around the kingdom. He went all around the castle asking for his fiancé who had vanished into thin air. _No one _has seen him and he was supposed to be helping with the wedding preparations but instead he seems to have run off somewhere. _And it's all my fault._ Yuuri thought pathetically to himself. Again the previous thought on if Yuuri would have just told Wolfram the truth (but keeping the surprise a secret still), then none of this would have happened. "Dacascos!" Yuuri yelled when he saw the guard.

The bald Mazoku turned around, a flower vase in his hands that was meant to be for the wedding, though the whereabouts were unknown. Since it was a white vase with pretty intricate patterns of flowers and nature on there, it was thought to be put near the alter where the couple would get married but Wolfram decided against it and wanted them to border the outside area where the reception would be held. "Your Majesty, how are you today?"

"Not good." Yuuri responded in a hurried tone. "Have you seen Wolfram?"

"No Your Majesty. He was here earlier telling us that these vases should round the reception area and left to go get you for your input... which what do you think?"

The Maoh looked at the vases and for a distracted minute wondered how the vases would look around the courtyard where the reception will be held. He shook his head to refocus him. "Sorry Dacascos but I can't really think about that for the moment… I'm guessing you _haven't _seen Wolfram since he left to get me?"

"No sir I haven't."

"Ugh… thanks Dacascos." Yuuri kicked Ao and the horse rushed forward with Dacascos looking after it with a confused expression.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

The female Muses were walking around the grounds reading the music that Conrad had retrieved that was of this world. They were practicing in the fields, getting a bit of exercise in, without Edmond which was a sight for the ages. Edmond was currently being roped into helping with the heavy lifting of the decorations as well as relocating all of the tables and chairs so that when the day comes to set them up, they will all be located closer to the courtyard instead of the other side of the grounds.

"It sure is nice to have Edmond not focusing on us for a change." Erena mentioned as the three stopped for a breather.

"Oh yes!" Ella agreed with a large smile. "He pushes himself too hard."

"But he also needs to practice with us." Rina stated as she glanced over the sheets of music once more. "Tomorrow, no exceptions, he's staying with us."

"Yes, ma'am." The girls cooed together.

They stood around talking and resting when Wolfram upon his white horse came rushing down towards the road they were close to. "Lord Wolfram!" Ella yelled out to him as she ran out onto the road. The horse neighed and came skidding to a stop.

"Erella!" Rina scolded her. "Don't just run out in front of a galloping horse!"

"Maybe Ed _does _need to be here to keep an eye on this Spazzilla—"

"Wolfram…" Ella mused softly. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" The two others sounded together. When they looked at Wolfram the male looked like he was on the verge of tears—angry, sad tears. His hands were gripping the reigns tightly and his face was in a deep scowl.

"Nothing's wrong." He said thickly.

"Come now," Rina said softly, "something's up. What is it?"

Wolfram sat on his horse just glaring at the three. He really just wanted to ride off into the distance and cut something up—a tree most likely—then burn it to nothing. That philandering, cheating, lying-to-his-face, good for nothing—

His angry thoughts were cut off when Ella started to sing, her eyes already their coral color.

_There's a boy, I know__  
__He's the one I'm dream of, ohhh_

Erena took over then, a sung a short solo, just like her sister, her eyes also changed from their normal dark brown to ocean blue.

_Looks into, my eyes__  
__Takes me to the clouds above ohhh_

Finally their mother had her own solo, her daughters accompanying her with vocalization, her eyes also changed to plum colored.

_Oh I lose, control (ohhh)__  
__Can't seem to get enough uhuhhh__  
__When I wake, from dreamin' (ohhh)__  
__Tell me is it really love uhuhhh__  
__(Ohhh…)_

Erena began to sing once more, her mother creating the music through a plum orb that materialized in seconds. _"__How will I know?"_

"_Don't trust your feeling" _Ella and Rina harmonized.

"_How will I know (know)?"_

There was a switch then, as Ella began to have a solo while her sister took her previous spot harmonizing with their mother. At this point Wolfram slid off his horse and just listened to the Muses as they sung out his feelings. _"How will I know? (ohhh)"_

"_Love can be deceiving"_

"_How will I know (know)?"_

Then came the chorus, with all of the female Muses singing it, Rina being the one to sing the background and the solo parts of the chorus. The three sounded beautifully together, a tall tale sign of the fact that most musical Muses were females and always hang out together due to the fact that they made a bigger impact.

_How will I know__  
__(If he really loves me)__  
__I say a prayer (with every) heart beat__  
__I fall in love (whenever we meet)__  
__I'm asking you (cause you know about these things)__  
__How will I know__  
__(If he's thinking of me)__  
__I tried to phone__  
__But I'm too shy (can't speak)__  
__Falling in love__  
__(Is all bitter sweet)__  
__This love is strong__  
__(But why do I feel weak?)__  
__Oh wake me!_

Ella:_ "__I'm shaking; I wish I had you near me now uhuhhh…"_

All:_"Said there's no…"_

Erena: _"…Mistaken…"_

All:_ "__What I feel is really love ohhh tell me."_

As the bridge came, the three women sung out in ascending order (this meaning that when Rina sung, she was then joined by Erena and then by Ella, each singing their own 'If he loves me' before going on), none of them noticed as Yuuri came up to them slowly. He had noticed them from the hill and came rushing forward. When he came into hearing distance he slowed his horse down substantially, as to not interrupt them, and was able to hear the last bit of the song.

_If he loves, if he loves, if he loves me__  
__If he loves me not ohhh yea (2x)_

Rina then belted out a wonderful solo which ended in her holding the last note as her daughters sung the chorus once more. _"__Ohhh how will I know?"_

_How will I know__  
__If he's thinking of me__  
__I tried to phone_

When Rina finished her note, she joined her daughters and once again they sung the chorus like they did previously, with Rina singing with her daughters but separating every once in a while from them to sing the background and solo parts by herself.

_But I'm too shy (can't speak)__  
__Falling in love__  
__(Is all bitter sweet)__  
__This love is strong__  
__(But why do I feel weak?)_

Finally the ending of the song came and Rina had one last mini solo where she repeatedly sung the line "_How will I know?" _while her daughters sung the chorus.

_How will I know if he really loves me__  
__I say a prayer with every heart beat__  
__I fall in love whenever we meet__  
__I'm asking you cause you know about these things_

At last the song ended with the three Muses singing together the final line of the song…_"How will I know?" _The music too ended and the plum orb disappeared into nothingness. The Muses' eyes shifted back to their similar dark brown orbs and they were the first to notice King Yuuri standing behind Wolfram. As Muses when they pick up the emotions of another being, they get an inside view of their thoughts (as they sing the song or draw or whatever their ability entails them to do). The three knew the reason for Wolfram's being upset early as being Yuuri's fault. The three simultaneously stepped backwards to give the troubled couple some room.

This made Wolfram question why they moved back, since he hasn't yet noticed Yuuri behind him, but he thought nothing of it. He was speechless; he didn't know what to say to the Muses. He didn't know if he should thank them for singing to him or reprimand them for singing _aloud _about his feelings towards the Maoh. Yuuri on the other hand knew exactly what to say. "Thank you, ladies for distracting him enough for me to find him."

The Muses bowed in response and Wolfram jumped and turned around quickly. "Yuuri! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Yuuri answered simply. "I'm sorry I lied to you Wolfram. I was trying to hide something that I wrote in my letter to Kasey because I didn't want you to know about it."

Wolfram blinked in shock before he remembered why he had run off in the first place, his anger returned. "What? Some hussy lover that you're hiding from me and cheating on me with?"

Yuuri closed his eyes in silent humor. "No, Wolf, I have never once cheated on you since I've met you… seeing as when I met you we became engaged… true I had a crush on Flynn Gilbit before but that was mostly admiration… nothing more." Wolfram was about to retaliate against that when Yuuri reached out and took his hands in his own. "Wolf…" Yuuri said with a sigh which actually caused the blonde demon to shiver. He's never heard his name said in that manner before… so breathlessly and so full of… love… "I know that how we became engaged was an accident but over the years, as we grew closer, I realized that an accident it may have been but fake to me it never was." Yuuri's black eyes gazed deeply into Wolfram's emerald ones. It wasn't a secret that both men loved the eyes of their fiancé's, the reason being the same; they were so beautiful to each other. They gazed in each other's eyes for a moment in silence, mutually appreciating the beauty in their eyes. "Wolf… I love you."

Wolfram's heart stopped beating—he was sure of it—if only for that second. "…W-What?" The demon lord stuttered. His skin burned up where Yuuri's skin touched his, this meaning that his hands were on fire since they were being held by Yuuri.

The Maoh smiled at his flabbergasted fiancé and suddenly got down on one knee before the blonde. Ella gasped and started to clap excitedly (a habit of hers) and Erena held her hands to prevent the noise. "If they're all ready engaged, why—"

"_Shh_." Rina whispered to Erena and watched on.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said softly. "Why are you…?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld…" Yuuri started, he starting to blush as he ignored the other's question. He was totally unprepared for this since he _was _waiting to do it a more opportune time but… oh well. He released one of Wolfram's hands (to free his right hand) and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box. Opening it up with that one hand, he revealed a fourteen carot white gold ring that had two pink tourmaline stones flanking a larger single stone diamond center, the stones having swirls going around them that if they weren't broken by themselves, it would make an infinity loop with one extra loop. "Will you marry me?"

Wolfram chuckled once, breathlessly, and felt his heart do backflips in his chest. He was so happy right now (and surprised) that his wimp was down on one knee proposing to him when they're already engaged. _That's my wimp alright…_ He thought giddily, realizing that yes, Yuuri Shibuya, his Maoh and fiancé, was really and truly his forever. With a giggle (and a blush upon his face) Wolfram nodded as a stray tear went against him and fell down his check. "Yes. Yes Yuuri I'll marry you." Yuuri chuckled and placed the ring on his fiancé as he stood, shortly after claiming the blonde demon's lips with his own.

Ella jumped up and down while she giggled and cheered happily, she wanting to clap but her sister held onto her hands with a great force. Rina clapped softly but happily for the couple and Erena smiled at them, being overwhelm slightly by the love those two were generating.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram passionately before breaking the kiss to pull him into a hug. "I love you Wolfram… don't ever doubt my love for you again. Please."

Wolfram felt more tears escape his eyes as he closed them and held his king closer to him. "I love you Yuuri… I love you so much." He muttered into the king's shoulder as they embraced, the sun beginning to set behind them.

"Come girls." Rina spoke then in a hushed tone. "We better get your brother." As the Muses walked away as silently as possible, as to not disturb the loving couple, the two shared another passionate kiss, their two horses standing on the grass, eating together out of the same patch of grass.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

* * *

Well… that wasn't as Yuuram centric as I thought it was going to be but whatever… _there will be more Yuuram in the later chapters. _I promise.

The song was How Will I Know the Glee Version. (I will use many Glee songs in this story so be forewarned.) I used this version because I thought it was the prettiest and easiest for me to divie up between the three since it was already done for me (for the most part).

Next chapter is kind of a filler chapter: We visit the Kingdom of Shimaron to see what's been going on with King Saralegi, we stop by the Kingdom of Taurogo to see how Prince Kasimir has been dealing with the administrations from King Tansil, and finally we come to Shin Makoku to once again see how the wedding is coming along now that the Yuuram relationship has been re-mastered thanks to Yuuri proposing to Wolfram… we might even take an inside look on the insides of the Triplicate if I feel like it… or if you tell me to which leads us to this:

**Please review for the story! Tell me (if you review) if I should go into the inner working of the Triplicate countries (if you're interested). Just **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**!**

Oh and tell me what you think about the songs and tell me about the uh "Name: song lyrics" section of the song in this chapter. I just got lazy and did it like that but tell me if that worked alright for you guys because if it did then I'll do the songs (that do that back and forward thing) like that to make it easier for the both of us... I mean I have a song that I _have _to do that because it's ridiculous but yeah… **TELL ME THINGS! IF YOU DO I CAN IMPROVE! REVIEW! **


	12. Act II, Chapter V

Since no one really reviewed then I'm guessing no Triplicate extra info… fine—whatever. I didn't want to write about them anyway (no really I didn't). Anyway… filler chapter—AWAY!

**Important! Read! **Extra note: This chapter has a song that there's a lot of switching back and forward between the Muses so withstand the way I did this song for this chapter only then everything will be fine again.

* * *

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

King Saralegi sat in his throne chair reading over King Yuuri's latest letter to him. It was pretty much ranting on and on about his fiancé (though as annoying as one may think it may seem, Sara was used to the Maoh and his love-filled rants about his fiancé—sad, isn't it?) and inviting him to the wedding—the date finally set to July twentieth. But that wasn't the part that Sara kept on reading over and over again… it was the final part of the letter that really took all of the King of Shimaron's interest.

_Prince Kasimir sent me a letter the other day and he didn't sound too good… I mean I know I couldn't hear him through his letter (obviously) but the way he wrote it wasn't like his usual self. I sent a letter back asking him if anything went wrong in Taurogo but of course it'll take some time for him to respond back so… either way I hope he's still okay. He's in a really bad situation there in his own country—_

The letter continued off like that, explaining how dangerous it was for the certain dirty blonde prince to be in his own country. Finally the letter was ended with the typical scrawl from the Maoh at the bottom of the page. Sara kept of reading the line '_he didn't sound too good_' again. Many things popped into his head… one of them being the night he raped him (on the day they first met of all things—not a good first impression at _all_). Though he hasn't directly spoken to the Prince of Taurogo since (not even a letter exchange), Saralegi felt as if the prince, didn't necessarily _forgive _him, but at least was mentally opening up to him. It had been a _whole year _since that fall in judgment for the King of Shimaron (and Prince Kasimir as well). Sara sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his hands under his glasses. He had lost too much sleep over this one matter.

When he had raped the Prince of Taurogo he was in his 'bargaining' stage of coming to terms with Yuuri's love for Wolfram but the moment Sara realized what he had done to Kasey he fell back into the 'denial' stage as well as slipping into the 'depression' stage of the whole Yuuri fiasco. Come that morning, Sara had released his anger out on his room and had slipped back into the 'bargaining' stage for Kasey all while being chronically depressed over Yuuri. Not a good combination. Then Kasey escaped the castle grounds even before Sara could even begin to bargain with the prince—'I'm sorry for last night—it won't happen again I promise. Give me a second chance.'—was what he _wanted _to say but King Saralegi wasn't the one to really apologize much less beg. So throughout the whole year he had been having an internal struggle with himself over the matter (he had long since gone into the final stage of 'acceptance' with the Yuuri business) on whether or not Sara should grow a pair and send an apology letter to Kasey. But now even if he did that it would be too late and would probably open some wounds for the prince. It was better, at this point, to apologize face-to-face.

But once again, he wasn't one to apologize and not only that he wasn't too sure what would happen when he _does _meet the prince again face-to-face. He knew for a fact that Kasey was going to attend Yuuri's wedding—they were, after all, childhood friends and very similar to each other—and that was most likely where the two will once again meet. But for a man who truly follows the Five Stages of Grief, Saralegi was nervous for the 'depression' stage that would come after the 'bargaining' stage. When he depressed last time he had another issue to distract him from being depressed but this time there would be no distractions—only the fact that Prince Kasimir could either forgive him or not for what he did a whole year ago.

Sara shook his head and glanced at Berius who was standing there, always in his formal position, looking straight ahead. He was the only one who knew about what happened that night (save for Prince Kasimir himself and his guard), and Sara planned to keep it that way. "Berius." He called out to his uncle. The man turned and looked at his king in response. There was a moment of silence and then Sara sighed and turned his gaze away. "Never mind."

Berius raised a brow and turned his gaze away to once more face forward. "Are you still thinking about Prince Kasimir?"

No response.

"You know, Your Majesty, and I hope you do not take offense to this, but I know that if one thinks of another as often as you do, it could mean that you are in love with that person."

King Saralegi blinked in shock and looked at his guard. "What are you saying? I'm thinking about him a lot because I did something horrible to him."

"You didn't think much about the Maoh when you lied to him and used him… at least, not as much as you're doing now."

Sara scoffed at him and looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What are you saying?" He repeated.

"Perhaps…" Berius began slowly. "Perhaps you only lusted after King Yuuri but now you desire Prince Kasimir, not only for lust, but for him to stand beside you as an equal."

"That doesn't include love."

Berius smiled faintly. "It has everything to do with love."

"How so?"

"As the Prince of Taurogo is _now_, he cannot focus on love but only on his country and his status, not to mention his own safety. Once he becomes a king…" _if he does…_ Berius omitted on purpose, "…he'll be able to love freely…" _after a while, once he gets his country in order… _"…and be able to stand with whomever he chooses and love them as much as he can…" _much like you want to, Your Majesty._

King Saralegi tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair rhythmically, staring at Berius with a contemplating expression. "That's only if he becomes king and gets Taurogo to form under him." He said, turning away from Berius.

Berius' smile grew. _You noticed that I omitted some pieces of information, Your Majesty, but you didn't actually turn away what I was saying._ Glancing over at his king through the corner of his eye he noticed him reading the letter again for what he could have guessed was the twelfth time. Berius looked straight ahead and willed his smile to disappear off his face to cover his thoughts about his stubborn, love-struck king. _I hope you can fix things with Prince Kasimir, Your Majesty, if only for your sake._

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

_One week ago in Taurogo..._

Prince Kasimir was pushed roughly into the King of Taurogo's chambers, so roughly in fact that he almost lost his footing and fell onto the floor before the king. Behind his back his hands were tied and his sword was taken away from him when the Guards of the Crown literally charged into his room while he was reading, in the exact moment that he had dismissed Riscard to go bring up Julius from the castle gates, wrestled him to the ground and dragged him to the king. The prince was in a disheveled heap, he being tired from the struggling to break free of the Guard moments ago. Kasey looked up and saw the king, out of bed and standing just yards away from him, still looking sickly but now healthy enough to stand by himself. Surrounding him was the Council, the ever faithful and loyal dogs that barked and did tricks for The Tyrannical Tansil. Kasey smirked and straightened, staring at the so-called king before him.

Tansil, though weak as he was from his sickness, radiated a sense of power and strength due to his build. He was lithe and slim, yet slightly muscled. He wore a full dark brown garb, his pants, jacket with tailcoats and cape all of the same color, with a black hem around the neck and the sleeves of the jacket. Underneath his jacket he had on a white shirt, with a ruffled front that was shown through the top of the narrow 'V' jacket. On his cape he had a folded up section of red and gold, a gold cord coming from one side of the cape to the other, just above the folded section. His straight, black hair went over his left eye and stopped at the base of his neck, the one brown eye glaring back at Prince Kasimir with a growing hatred. "Well, if it isn't the half-blood Prince of Taurogo… the bastard child of the late king."

"That's nice." Kasey sounded smugly, a grin welcoming his features as he swished his head to the right so that his hair moved out of his face. "Here you insult me and I am honestly _very_ honored to be in your presence. It's been—what?—a year since I've been here and I _finally _get to see your face… you sic-as-shit dick." From behind a guard punched him on his right side causing Kasey to groan and bend at the waist slightly. "That's not fair…" Kasey muttered as he straightened. "He gets to insult me. I want to insult him too!"

Tansil chuckled for a short while before it turned into a really gut-wrenching cough. The Head of the Council, Falgun Obernier, went to the king and placed a hand on his shoulder while offering a handkerchief. Tansil slapped the hand away and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. Kasey's eyes narrowed at that. True he didn't like Obernier either but you don't just shrug off someone who's trying to help you. Obernier didn't show any signs of being offended, only stepped right back into his previous position. "You have a lot of spunk." Tansil said after his coughing fit was over.

With that Kasey's grin grew. "I think I got it from my mother. I got a lot from my mother for she raised me all by herself since, you know…" He suddenly became really serious, his grin falling off his face as he glared at the current king. "My father was _murdered_."

The king smirked and then spoke in a tone that one would use talking to an upset baby but his eyes were still glaring daggers at him. "But _Your Highness_… your father died a _war hero_… he wasn't _murdered._" Kasey squared off his shoulders and said nothing; he knew it would be pointless to speak against that sentence. The king's smirk grew into a smile and he tilted his head slightly to the left, his hair covering his eye falling to reveal half of that eye. "Why don't you return to that alternate world, Prince of Taurogo? That would solve all of your problems."

Prince Kasimir broke out into a cruel laughter then, his head falling as he laughed. Tansil's eye twitched as the prince laughed but his smile didn't slip off like it wanted to. Kasey's laughter floated away and he lifted his head again, his eyes sparkling. "The only problem I have, _Your Majesty,_ is _you_. And I know _one _way to get rid of the problem… die and burn in the pits of hell you fucking—"

At that moment Prince Kasimir felt a sharp pain in left side causing the prince to collapse on the floor. With a hiss of pain he looked to that side and saw red blood tainting his white shirt and the stain was growing as the wound was left unpressured. It was Tansil's turn to laugh cruelly as he watched the prince's face of pain turn to shock as he looked up at his assailant. "Good job, Geir Hynson."

Geir Hynson stood above the prince with a smirk on his features and a bloodied dagger in his right hand. Kasey scanned his attacker with his eyes as the shock dissipated from his system. Hynson looked like an assassin, probably because he was one of the best ones in Taurogo and the Triplicate combined, and the Triplicate was known for having some of the best trained assassins come out from their three borders. He wore thick, black boots with no heel, perfect for sneaking about after target, brown pants with a dagger holster on his left leg, empty because he just used the dagger, a forest green shirt with a white hem going around his shirt and down the middle where the buttons were. A red, narrow bandana with a gold trim was tied around his head; going through raggedy, short black hair and making it part in some locations, the tails flowing behind his head. The thing that most attracted the prince's attention was the scythe tied to his back for while Riscard's was more rounded out and less threatening looks-wise blade, Hynson's was the stereotypical, slightly curved, 'Death scythe' with an added straight blade at the opposite end of the pole. Kasimir blinked a few times before beginning to work his way back into a standing position. "When'd you get here Hynson?"

His efforts were stopped when a booted foot came in connection with his back and pushed him flat onto the floor. With a groan Kasey laid out on his stomach on the floor, he glancing up to Hynson who at that moment dug his heel into his spine. The prince hissed in pain and bit his bottom lip to hold in a scream. Tansil began to chuckle as he stepped forward a few paces. "Well this was easy… we should have done this earlier." He spoke as he crossed his arms before his chest. "Kill him."

Kasey began to struggle under Hynson's foot as the king's guard began to bend down, placing his other knee on the ground besides the prince's body, raising the dagger above him and aiming at the blonde's head. "Fuck." Kasimir cursed as he tried in vain to free himself.

Hynson placed his left hand on the floor to steady himself and began to bring down the dagger when the door was kicked open. Riscard came running into the room and with his own dagger in his right hand, the Winds Sword in his left; he tossed the dagger towards Hynson's right hand which effectively knocked the already bloodied dagger out of his hand. "Your Highness!" Riscard yelled as he pulled out his scythe from his back and began to fight his way past the guards towards him.

"Don't just stand there!" Tansil ordered Hynson. "Kill him already!"

The assassin brought out his own scythe and turned it around so he was using the straight blade and was going to bring it down when he was once again interrupted by Riscard who blocked the attack with his scythe that was bloodied with the blood from the guards. He pushed back on Hynson which caused him to fall off Kasey. Riscard then reached down and yanked the prince to his feet, cutting the prince's ties and handing him his sword which he salvaged from the guards earlier. The two then quickly stood back to back as the remaining guards surrounded them and Hynson and Riscard stared each other down. There were a few moments of silent tension in the air when a call interrupted the atmosphere. "Your Highness! Are you alright?" Julius poked his head from behind the door and looked into the room.

"Julius!" Kasey yelled in shock and in growing fear. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Your Highness." Riscard spoke then. "I told him to wait in the stables but he must have followed me."

Tansil laughed shortly, coughs interrupting it again, as he stared at the boy. "This is rich… a boy which _His Highness _is protecting. Get him."

"No!" Kasey yelled as he unsheathed his sword and ignoring the pain in his side cut down the guards and ran towards Julius, sliding to a stop before him as he held the sword up in defense. "Back off the kid Tansil! He hasn't done _anything_!" Kasey propositioned with the king.

Tansil scoffed and smirked at the prince, he finally realizing a weakness in the Crown Prince. "Correction… he's a follower of you, that automatically makes him an enemy in my book."

Sounds were echoing behind Kasey and when he turned he saw more guards coming down the hall towards their king's chambers. Glancing down at Julius who was staring in fear at the oncoming guard Kasey realized they were trapped. Looking around the room he saw the window that was pretty much left unguarded. Looking towards Riscard their eyes met and the two shared a look. Kasey nodded slightly and in a blink of an eye the prince sheathed his sword, leaned down and grabbed Julius, tucking him under his arm against his right side and ran forward. Riscard spun the scythe around to clear a path just as this was happening and when Kasey ran by he stopped and ran after his prince, throwing the scythe above his head and through the window. Kasey jumped through the window, Riscard following him. Julius screamed for they were in the tallest tower and there was no roof directly below them. Kasey used his left hand, which was also holding his sword, and beckoned the wind to come. The winds all changed direction and roared towards the three, catching them in midair and bringing them down onto the ground easily next to where Riscard's scythe clattered onto the floor.

As the guard picked up his weapon the prince looked up and saw The Tyrannical Tansil looking out his shattered window as well as Obernier. Kasey grinned and with his left waved at them. "Try again next time Tyrannical Tansil!" With a laugh Kasey was pulled away by Riscard who led them to the stables.

The stable boy looked at them as they came charging into the stables, already holding the tacked up horses by the reigns in his hands. "Here you go Riscard." The boy said the two older males climbed onto their horses.

"Thanks." Riscard said snapping the reigns of his horse, Kasey following behind.

The two galloped out of the castle just as the gates were closing, making it just in time but not at all slowing down as the escaped from the castle. Kasey laughed from the adrenaline of it all and glanced down at the mute-from-fear boy sitting before him. "You alright Julius?"

The young boy shook his head quickly, as if to re-establish himself, before glancing up to the prince in a toothy smile. "Sure am Prince Kasey!"

Kasey chuckled at the boy. He was totally _not _okay. "Your Highness, we need to get that wound looked at." Riscard stated, glancing over to him.

"Oh yeah… kind of forgot about it."

"Prince Kasey!" Julius scolded him. "You can't die now!"

Kasey chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I won't die because of this. I'm too strong for my own good."

Julius looked skeptical but shrugged his shoulders. "Go to my house! I'll take care of you! And papa too!"

Kasey nodded even though he knew he couldn't possible stay at Julius' house—it'd be too dangerous—and as they rode on the prince and his guard looked at each other, both sharing a look which could be read as 'It has begun.'

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

"Thanks for letting us stay here in secret Captain Greer." Kasey said softly as he watched the captain refill his glass of water on the bedside table.

"No problem. I just couldn't let you guys stay at the boy's house and endanger him. At least my home is out in the woods and is well secured."

"Even so, you are endangering yourself, and your daughter." Kasey glanced over at the young woman who was cleaning up the cloths used to stop the bleeding.

At the mention of her, Captain Greer's daughter, a girl of eighteen years with short red, bobbed hair and rosy cheeks, with blue eyes (wearing capris pants and a regular old short sleeved white button up shirt) turned around and grinned at him. "I can take care of myself, Prince Kasimir." She said in all seriousness but with a slight joking undertone.

"I am sure of it Ms. Arnelle." With another smile she turned and left the room, leaving the three males alone. "She looks nothing like you Captain Greer."

"She gets her looks from her mother but everything else from me." The captain smiled at him. "She's strong like me, a total tomboy and she says she wants to become captain of the guard like her old man, under, and I quote; 'The super awesome, kindest, most sexiest half-blood Prince of Taurogo—Kasimir Ziegler!'"

Kasey smiled at that. "She does know that _I'm _the only half-blood prince Taurogo's ever seen?"

"Yes she does. She just felt as if you needed a legacy."

Kasimir chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So far my legacy is that I'm super awesome, kind, and apparently supper sexy."

Greer shrugged and began to make his way out of the room, stopping at the door to turn back to the prince and say… "Don't get stabbed again, Your Highness. Because then your legacy would just be that."

The prince nodded and the captain left, closing the door behind them. There were a few moments of silence before Kasey looked up at Riscard. "Get me some paper and a pen. I need to write a letter."

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

_Two weeks later in Shin Makoku._

"Why is it raining?" Greta complained as she stared out the window. Behind her Yuuri and Wolfram sat on their bed, holding hands and watching their distressed daughter. Today was the day that they were supposed to go into town and start ordering the flowers for the wedding after viewing all the different species and arrangements there could be. Of course they were going to use the Beautiful Wolfram and Filled with Yuuri's Naiveté too but other flowers were needed as well.

"We can't help the rain Greta." Wolfram said. "Even if the Maoh's main element is water he can't stop the rain… _like the wimp he is_."

Yuuri chuckled thickly as his eye twitched. "Apparently… not calling me a cheater anymore doesn't stretch onto calling me a wimp."

"Of course not. A wimp is a wimp." A low growl from his fiancé. "But you're _my _wimp."

The Maoh sighed and just gave in. "At least _that _has a nice ring to it."

The doors slammed open causing the three to yell and turn back towards the doors to see the Four Muses come into the room—totally unannounced—the doors slowly and creakingly coming to a close behind them. Ella giggled and spoke up first. "We felt some really sad vibes in here! Whatever is the problem?"

"…"

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed. "We should have knocked first instead of charging into the Maoh's chambers…"

Rita nodded in agreement but both mother and brother were dragged by the two sisters. Greta blinked and stepped away from the window. "Well, today we were supposed to go look at flowers and maybe order them today, but it's raining and we can't do any wedding preparations today."

Erena clapped her hands together and created an ocean blue orb, her eyes changing colors as she spoke. "That's okay! Because I have the perfect remedy for sadness!" At that moment a loud beep sounded from the orb and Erena became to sing-talk.

_Hey, I'm calling you back.  
Ooh, she's been a _bitch_ tonight!  
And by bitch I mean this _rain_  
No cabs, _nowhere_.  
So I had to put on the wig, and the heels,  
And the lashes and the eairh  
And take the _train_ to the club  
And you know the MTA should stand for _Mutha touchin' my Ass_  
So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned _harassed_ rat  
And am greeted _not_ by Miss Rose at the door,  
But our friend, _Johnny 5-0_.  
Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party!  
So no fee for me!  
I don't even know what's the Tea!  
So I hope you're up, girl,  
'Cause we are _all_ coming over  
Lock the doors, lower the blinds  
Fire _up_ the smoke machine and put on your heels  
'Cause I know _exactly_ what we need!_

"_Let's have a kiki."_ From out of nowhere the three siblings sang, moving into the room while their mother stood by the door and watched as their audience of three grew wide-eyed at the song for quite frankly, the song was insane.

Erella: _"I wanna have a kiki!"_

Edmond: _"Lock the doors…"_

Erella: _"…Tight!"_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Edmond glanced towards his mother, raising his hands, palm up towards her when he sang the one liner… _"Mother." _In response she raised a brow at him.

Erena: _"I'm gonna let you have it."_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Erena: _"I wanna have kiki…"_

Edmond: _"Dive."_

Erella: _"Turn."_

Edmond: _"Work."_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Erena: _"We're gonna serve…"_

Edmond: _"…and work…"_

Erella: _"…and turn…"_

Erena: _"…and honey."_

It was then time for Edmond to have his own little mini solo so while his sisters sashayed behind him he sang his two lines.

_A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves;  
We're spilling tea and dishing just deserts one may deserve._

Erella then sang her little mini two liners solo, switching places with her brother before they all started to sing again.

_And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave,  
So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui._

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Erena: _"I wanna have a kiki!"_

Edmond: _"Lock the doors."_

Erella: _"Tight!"_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Edmond: _"Mother."_

Erena: _"I'm gonna let you have it."_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Erena: _"I wanna have kiki…"_

Edmond: _"Dive…"_

Erella: _"Turn…"_

Edmond: _"Work…"_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Erena: _"We're gonna serve…"_

Edmond: _"…and work…"_

Erella: _"…and turn…"_

Erena: _"…and honey."_

At that moment Rina rushed away from the door and effectively shutting off Erena who was going to sing the next part of the song—partly because this was Rina's favorite part of the song. She stood before her children as she sang, ushering for Greta to come join her. The princess in response pointed to her, received a nod from Rina, and shook her head but she did smile.

_It's turkey lurkey time  
Tom turkey ran away but he just came home  
It's turkey lurkey time  
He's really home to stay, never one to roam  
Let us make a wish  
And may all your wishes come true_

The Four Muses then started to sing together, they beginning to square dance at the line "Everybody gather 'round the table…"

_Turkey lurkey, loosey goosey Some for uncle Joe, some for cousin Lucy  
Everybody gather 'round the table  
Dig in, dinner's being served  
Eat all the turkey you are able  
Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree?  
Climb up and bring it down for me  
That's something I would like to see_

Erella: "_This kiki is marvelous!_"

At that moment the four started to vocalize, Ella taking Greta by the hands and forcing her to dance with them. She handed Greta over to Erena who spun her around and handed her over to Rina who dipped her and spun her towards Ed who, by the end of the vocalization part was only able to catch her before the girl fell forward due to being dizzy. She smiled embarrassingly at him and he smiled back, releasing her as he and his sisters sang… _"Let's have a kiki."_ Their mother once again giving her children full range of the song.

Erena: _"I wanna have a kiki!"_

Edmond: _"Lock the doors…"_

Erella: _"Tight!"_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki…"_

Edmond: _"Mother."_

Erena:_ "I'm gonna let you have it."_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki."_

Erena: _"I wanna have kiki…"_

Edmond: _"…Dive…"_

Erella: _"…Turn…"_

Edmond: _"…Work…"_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki…"_

Erena: _"We're gonna serve…"_

Edmond: _"…and work…"_

Erella: _"…__and turn_…"

Erena: _"…and honey."_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki!"_

Erena: _"I wanna have kiki…"_

Edmond: _"Lock the doors…"_

Erella: _"Tight!"_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki!"_

Erella: _"Honey."_

Edmond: _"Dropper."_

Erena: _"I'm gonna let you have it."_

Siblings: _"Let's have a kiki… I wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen… let's have a kiki!"_

Edmond: _"We're gonna serve…"_

Erena: _"…and work…"_

Erella: _"…__and turn_…"

Erena: _"…and honey."_

Finally at the end of the song the three siblings came together as their hands held together, they being forced up above their heads as they drew closer, as they all belted out the last line. _"Let's have a kiki!"_

Edmond immediately released his sisters' hands and groaned. "What an annoying song. You couldn't have chosen another one Erena?"

"Nope." She said simply. "It's a lot of fun."

"It's still annoying as hell."

"You used to love performing it." Ella stated, putting her hands on her waist.

"Yeah, when I was ten."

Greta chuckled and began clapping softly, her parents only staring wide eyed at the Muses before them, because let's face it, the random meter was broken because the last five minutes of their lives wasn't exactly _not _random. The four Muses turned their heads towards her. Silence reigned as king and before you know it Ella threw her arms in the air as a blush grew on her face. "Damn it! This is the first time I've felt embarrassed after performing a song! Erena—why the hell did you pick that song?"

"Not you too? I _like _that song!"

"Obviously it made things worse!"

"S-Shut up! You like the song too! You're only saying that 'cause they didn't like it!"

"I liked it…" Greta said softly but it fell upon deaf ears.

"It's 'cause, like bro said, it's annoying and it's confusing as hell!"

"Shut up! It's a good song!"

Rina rolled her eyes as her daughters were arguing. Sharing a look with her son he nodded and they both took a sister and began to lead them out of the room. "Sorry for barging in like that. Won't happen again. Good luck with the wedding preparations." Rina said as she exited the room.

Ed sighed and pushed Ella out of the room. "And thanks for saying you liked the song Greta, but you really didn't have to say that."

"Oh, but I _did _like it. I was just surprised at first."

"As we all are… well goodbye. Your Majesty, Your Excellence." With that the door closed.

Yuuri blinked once and groaned as he fell backwards, his head landing in Wolfram's lap. "God! I have a headache now."

Wolfram nodded once and began petting his fiancé's head. "It was a… good effort on their part though."

"Yes I agree. Greta looks much better now—not as sad I mean."

The two glanced over to Greta who returned back to the window, her elbow on the window sill and her head resting in her hand, her reflection showing a smile on her face to her fathers. "Yes… as long as Greta's happy, I'm happy."

"Hm…" Yuuri hummed as he looked up at Wolfram. "I'll be happy as long as _both _of you are happy." With that being said, the Maoh reached up with one hand and laid it gently on Wolfram's left check, caressing the soft skin softly.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked softly as he glanced down at him. The Maoh smiled gently and lifted his body up to take the blonde demon's lips with his own. "Hm!" Wolfram hummed in surprise before closing his eyes and kissing him back, leaning forward to make it easier on Yuuri to kiss him.

Greta, who had turned away from the window at the moment Yuuri said that he'd be happy if they both were happy, smiled at her two fathers and stood up quietly, leaving the room in hopes of not disturbing them. She closed the door behind her with a soft click and at that sound the kiss was broken by both males mutually as they noticed that their daughter had left. Wolfram was looking at the door and Yuuri once again looked up at his fiancé. Smiling (almost evilly) to himself, he rose up and within the next second forced Wolfram down on the bed, the blonde's head cashing down on a pillow. "Yuuri! What are you—"

Lips interrupted the sentence and was quickly followed by a warm moist tongue which invaded itself into Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram moaned and opened his mouth wider for his king, their tongues vying for dominance. Yuuri's hand became a wandering one as it rose up Wolfram's neck, then down his chest, to his waist where his hand slipped under the fabric of his shirt and rose to fondle a nipple until it perked up. Wolfram moaned again, this time louder, into the kiss and his hands rose and went around Yuuri's neck, clasping behind it to hold on. Yuuri readjusted his body so that it lay between Wolfram's legs. He then switched over to the other unattended nipple and began to pinch and rub it till it too became perky. "Wolf…" Yuuri mused softly, smiling as he started to kiss a trail down from his fiancé's lips to his collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Wolfram moaned as he forced Yuuri to kiss him on the lips again.

_Knock, knock. _

Yuuri pushed himself off Wolfram quickly, removing his hand from under his shirt and stood up. Wolfram slowly sat up, he pissed that they were interrupted, and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "Come in."

The door opened and Conrad came in, letter in hand. "A letter from King Saralegi, Your Majesty." Conrad said as he walked into the room, meeting Yuuri halfway.

"Thanks Conrad."

"Sure…" Wolfram muttered as he glared out the window where it was still raining outside.

Yuuri read the letter as he stood and heaved a sigh when he finished. "He wants to know what happened with Kasey when I find out. Though really I doubt that he'll tell me anything. The guy's always been a bit secretive, even in grade school."

Conrad nodded. "It's probably because of his history. It hasn't been exactly going his way since the moment he was born."

Yuuri nodded. "I worry for him though. I don't want to attend a royal funeral—_if _he even were to get one there in Taurogo."

"Have faith, Your Majesty." Conrad said. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Yeah, Yuuri." Wolfram agreed as he stood and went to join Yuuri's side. "Prince Kasimir isn't a wimp like you are."

Yuuri sighed heavily, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head. "The thing is… I know he isn't." With that Wolfram chuckled. His wimp finally recognized he's a wimp—at least when compared to Prince Kasimir of Taurogo.

***The 2 Acts of KKM: The Melodious Wedding***

* * *

God I hate this chapter—due only to the damn song. It took away from the story but I just couldn't pass it up and put it in there… *sigh*. The song, btw, is Glee's Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time mash-up. It's a good song—it just is annoying at times…

**Next chapter we're in the month of **_**July**_** and it's only a **_**week**_** till the **_**Yuuram Wedding**_** as well as **_**nearing the end of Act II**_**! We're about **_**halfway**_** through now! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
